Harry Potter und die Suche nach der Vergangenheit
by syusei
Summary: Harry ist verwirrt. Seltsame Bilder überfluten seine Gedanken, Bilder die nicht in seine Erinnerungen passen und ihn dazu bringen London zu verlassen. Ein halbes Jahr bleibt er verschwunden, dann steht er nach Weihnachte wieder vor den Toren Hogwarts...
1. Prolog

HARRY POTTER

und

Die Suche nach der Vergangenheit

o o o o o

Inhalt:

Harry ist verwirrt. Seltsame Bilder überfluten seine Gedanken, Bilder die nicht in seine Erinnerungen passen und ihn dazu bringen London zu verlassen. Ein halbes Jahr bleibt er verschwunden, dann steht er nach Weihnachte wieder vor den Toren Hogwarts, an seiner Seite ein amerikanischer Fremder.

Pairings:

RW/HG(anfangs-ändert sich schnell) dann RW/??; SS/??; HP/DM und mal sehen, was sich noch entwickelt (und was schon fest steht, ich aber nicht verraten mag, füg ich später an)

Warnungen:

slash, lime, (lemon?), Dumbledore- and Hermine-bashing, Beginn: Ende fünftes Buch, (vielleicht: OOC… ne, doch eher garantiert OOC - auch wenn ich mich bemühe... und ganz wichtiig: **NO Mpreg!!!**)

Disclaimer:

Mir gehört weder die Welt von HP noch eine einzige Person, Ort oder sonst was, was Rowling erschaffen hat, blablabla(klar, dass sie das uns immer wieder unter die Nase reiben müssen)…aber Siles gehört mir und natürlich die amerikanische Schule Solariae(Irgendwas brauch ich doch auch für mich ganz allein…)!!!

Und bitte:

wenn was nicht stimmig ist, dann messt dem keine große Bedeutung bei und schickt mir eine nachricht, damit ich es zurecht biegen kann...oh...reviews, wenn es euch gefällt (oder auch nicht) sind natürlich auch erwünscht...tja, was noch...ahc ja: der Titel ändert sich möglicherweise noch...

die story gibt es bereits weiter fortgeschritten auf **fanfiktion.de **--> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4582c91700004278067007d0

o o o o o

Prolog

Nur zwei Tage war es jetzt her, dass Harry Hogwarts zum fünften Mal verlassen hatte und in seine private Hölle zurückgekehrt war. Alle von Dumbledore eingeredeten Hoffnungen, dass es dieses Jahr nicht so sein würde wie die letzten Jahre, waren schon zerstört worden, als er von einer fetten Hand über die Schwelle geschubst worden war. Augenblicklich hatte er einen Eimer Wasser in der Hand und einen Putzlappen im Gesicht gehabt. Nicht einmal seinen Koffer hatte er wegräumen können. Vernon hatte das für ihn erledigt und ihn in den Schrank unter der Treppe geworfen - und ihn hinterher. Das über ihn verschüttete Wasser hatte ihn die ganze Nacht zittern lassen.

Am nächsten Morgen war er von einem lauten Rumpeln geweckt worden und einem schweren Gewicht auf seiner Brust. Er hatte geblinzelt und seinen Koffer auf sich liegen gesehen, der bis eben noch zu seinen Füßen gestanden hatte. Gerade hatte er ihn wieder wegstemmen wollen, als ihn eine fleischige Pranke am Kragen gefasst und heraus gezerrt hatte. Zwei Minuten nach seinem Erwachen stand er in der Küche und bereitete das Frühstück für seine Verwandten, die Augen noch auf Halbmast.

Es war der erste Tag in seiner Hölle und es war ein schrecklicher Tag gewesen. Er hatte vor Schweiß gestunken, als er nach zwölf Stunden Arbeit erschöpft auch noch das zweite Abendessen kochen durfte. Petunia hatte ihn deswegen geschlagen, war aber nach einem erschrockenen Keuchen seinerseits plötzlich stocksteif dagestanden, die Hand noch leicht erhoben. Harry hatte nicht auf sie achten können, da Vernon ihn in den Haaren packte und in den Schrank unter der Treppe verfrachtete.

Harry hielt beim zuschneiden der Hecke kurz inne, als er an diese seltsame Verhalten seiner Tante zurückdachte. Den Kopf schüttelnd fuhr er fort die Hecke mit der alten, rostigen Schere zuzuschneiden. Er stank noch immer nach Schweiß, weil der Koffer noch oben in Dudleys altem Zimmer lag und die Tür versperrt war. Harry durfte sich weder duschen, noch frische Klamotten anziehen. Sein Zauberstab lag auch gut versteckt und mit einem Zauber getarnt ganz unten in seinem Koffer. Er war ebenso unerreichbar für ihn wie seine Kleidung.

„Junge!", brüllte Vernon aus dem Haus und sofort legte Harry die Schere weg und wandte sich der Tür zu. Vernon stand schon in der Tür und sah ihn angewidert entgegen. „Du gehst jetzt einkaufen."

Harry war kurz daran aufzukeuchen, als er an seinen Zustand dachte, aber da hatte er auch schon den Zettel in der Hand und ein Fuß Vernons trat nach ihm, um ihm Beine zu machen. Heftig schluckte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg.

Verzweifelt rieb er über seine Stirn. Als er seine Narbe berührte, stockte er kurz, ging dann aber umso zügiger weiter. Seit er wieder bei den Dursleys wohnte hatte er keine Träume mehr. Weder Visionen von Voldemort, noch Träume über seine Eltern, noch Albträume. Er schlief tief und traumlos und wachte erholt auf. Harry wunderte sich, warum ihm die Veränderung dieser gewohnten Sache erst jetzt auffiel, aber als er vor der Tür des Supermarktes stand, schob er alles bei Seite. Jetzt kam es darauf an die Ohren vor dem Spott und dem Ekel zu versperren, den er jetzt gleich ernten würde.

Zwanzig Minuten später trat Harry mit einer großen Tüte wieder aus dem Gebäude. Heftig blinzelte er sich die Tränen der Scham aus den Augen und beruhigte seinen unregelmäßigen Atem. Es war jedes Jahr hart, sich wieder an diesen Spott zu gewöhnen, wenn man knapp zehn Monate lang Zeit hatte, darüber hinweg zu kommen.

Harry staunte wieder einmal über seine eigenen Gedankengänge. Er verlagerte die Tüte auf den anderen Arm und machte sich auf den Weg ‚nach Hause'. Fünf Minuten später stand er vor dem kleinen Haus. Petunia stand auf dem Rasen und sah ihm entgegen. Vor ihr zum Stehen kommend wurde ihm die Tüte entrissen. Erstaunt wollte er der ins Haus Flüchtenden folgen, als ihn ein harter Wasserstrahl von der rechten Seite her traf.

Vernon stand mit dem Gartenschlauch in der Hand, das Wasser war voll aufgedreht und spritzte dem unter dem kalten Wasser zitternden Jungen hart auf das bereits brennende Fleisch. Dudley stand neben Vernon und seine Fettringe wackelten vor Lachen.

So gut wie es eben ging, versuchte Harry sich mit den dünnen Armen vor dem starken Strahl zu schützen und krümmte sich zusammen. Seine rechte Seite schmerzte dort, wo ihn der Strahl ungeschützt das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Es war Sommer, aber es hatte über Nacht geregnet und es war stark abgekühlt, sodass das kalte Wasser den Jungen erst recht heftig zittern ließ.

Plötzlich stoppte das Wasser und Harry sah vorsichtig auf. Vernon grinste schäbig, Dudley hüpfte lachend ins Haus. „So wirst du dich gefälligst die nächsten Wochen waschen. Du kommst mir nicht mehr ins Bad und dein Koffer bleibt oben!"

Harry starrte entsetzt auf seinen Onkel, der schwerfällig ins Haus trabte. Müde und zitternd hockte sich Harry auf die Treppe und wartete - mit nassen Klamotten durfte er bestimmt nicht ins Haus. Zwei Stunden später und mit noch immer klammer Kleidung wurde er ins Haus gerufen. Petunia schickte ihn den Lunch zu machen. Sie sah ihn nicht an dabei und kam auch nicht in seine Nähe. Als Vernon das sah stieß er den Jungen an.

Harry keuchte nur überrascht und sah nicht, wie das Gesicht seines Onkels kurz blank wurde und er dann mit Schluckauf zur Couch zurückkehrte um sich mit seinem Sohn eine Zeichentrickserie anzusehen. Er selbst strich schnell zwei dutzend Brote mit verschiedenen Aufstrichen, verteilte sie ungerecht auf drei Tellern, sodass Petunia am wenigsten und Dudley am meisten bekam und brachte sie vorsichtig zu den dreien.

„Unter den Schrank!", bellte Vernon mit offenem Mund und Harry gehorchte, weil er hoffte bis morgen in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Tatsächlich holte man ihn nicht einmal zum Abendessen. Als er lauschte wie dreimal hintereinander über ihm Schritte die Treppe hinauf stampften, kramte er aus einem Taschentuch, dass er unter der dünnen Decke versteckt hatte, zwei Scheiben gebratenen Speck und eine Scheibe Toast hervor und schlang sie hinunter.

Dann kauerte er sich auf der Matratze zusammen und schmunzelte. Er war gerade so groß gewachsen, dass er noch ausgestreckt im Schrank liegen konnte. Sein Kopf berührte dabei die eine Wand, die Füße lagen an der anderen. ‚Gott sei Dank hab ich keine Platzangst.', dachte er und zog die Beine an. Wenige Minuten später war er tief eingeschlafen. Traumlos.

Er hatte das Gefühl gerade erst eingeschlafen zu sein, als die Schranktür aufgerissen wurde und ihn ein harter Gegenstand an der Schulter traf. Sofort saß er senkrecht im Schrank. Aber nicht der Schmerz in der Schulter hatte ihn geweckt, sondern das laute Klingeln, das von dem Gegenstand ausging, welches leicht in der Dunkelheit leuchtend neben ihm lag. Zögernd griff er danach und betrachtete den Wecker. Noch im Schlaf gefangen schaltete er ihn aus und starrte etwa zwei Minuten auf die Anzeige. Sie zeigte Viertel nach vier.

Ein Pochen gegen die Schranktür ließ ihn aufsehen. Dann schob er sie zögernd auf und sah sich um. Nervosität überkam ihn und er dachte schon, ein Fremder sei im Haus, als ein verschlafener Dudley an ihm vorbeischlurfte. Ohne einen Blick oder einen Hieb. Scheu folgte Harry ihm, als erwarte er eine hinterhältige Falle. In der Küche saßen jetzt drei müde Personen, die er als seine Verwandten identifizierte.

Harry blieb mit gerunzelter Stirn in der Tür stehen. Den Wecker hatte er immer noch mit beiden Händen vor die Brust gepresst.

„Mach sofort Frühstück. Wir fahren in einer Stunde.", murmelte Vernon müde und rieb sich die Backe. Seine kleinen Augen verfolgten, wie Harry, nur gekleidet in weite Boxershorts und ein ausgeleiertes T-Shirt an die Küchenzeile trat. Dann sprach er weiter: „Wir fahren zwei Tage weg. Du bleibst hier und putzt ordentlich durch. Ausnahmsweise darfst du in der Zeit in Dudleys altem Zimmer schlafen."

Harry nickte und vermied es nach seinem Koffer zu fragen. Er hoffte, dass man den vergessen würde.

Er hatte tatsächlich Glück und eine Stunde später war er alleine im Haus. Schnell eilte er die Treppe hinauf und in Dudleys altes Zimmer, das tatsächlich nicht versperrt war. Entsetzt sah er, wie der gesamte Inhalt des Koffers im Zimmer verstreut war. Betend trat er auf den Koffer zu und griff nach einer halb offenen Schachtel am Boden des Koffers. In der Schachtel befand sich eine einfache, graue Schreibfeder. Er griff danach und sofort verflüchtigte sich die Illusion. Jetzt hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Beruhigt aufseufzend legte er die Feder wieder in die Schachtel und sah zu, wie sich die Illusion wieder darüber legte. Dann packte er alle seinen Sachen wieder in den Koffer. Allerdings erst, als er frische Klamotten herausgefischt hatte. Schnell eilte er ins Bad und sprang unter die Dusche. Zehn Minuten später war er etwas munterer und in frische Kleidung gehüllt. Die alte warf er in die Waschmaschine und schaltete sie auch gleich an.

Munter und sich eindeutig frischer fühlend machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um etwas zu essen. Besser gesagt, endlich einmal richtig zu essen. Auf halben Weg, während er die Treppe hinab stieg, hörte er, wie die Waschmaschine laut ächzte. Erschrocken wirbelte Harry herum, verfluchte das zu ihm zurückgekehrte Pech und wollte hinauf eilen. Mit einem sichernden Griff versuchte er sein Gleichgewicht zu unterstützen, das die Stufen schmal waren, doch sobald er das Geländer ungeschickt verfehlte, verlor er auch dadurch irritiert das Gleichgewicht und stolperte rückwärts.

Er bekam kaum mit, wie er fiel. Er spürte nur einen Schmerz in der Schulter. Am untersten Ende der Treppe liegend rappelte er sich wieder auf. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Nacken, seine Narbe begann wie unter Gefrierbrand zu brennen und er hatte das Gefühl, die Kälte sickere in seinen Kopf.

Mit der Kälte kamen Bilder. Er wurde regelrecht mit ihnen überschwemmt und konnte kein einziges fassen, aber ein Gefühl des Erkennens durchzog ihn.

Ächzend sank er in Ohnmacht.

Meilen von dem fünfzehnjährigen Jungen entfernt brach ein in schwarze Gewänder gekleideter Mann zu Boden. Sofort griffen mehrere Hände nach ihm und hievten ihn auf einen thronähnlichen Sessel. Rote Augen starrten ins Nichts und ein schwerer Atem erfüllte den kleinen Saal. Dann sah der Mann auf, sah auf in das von langen, blonden Haaren umrahmte, edle Gesicht. Eine zischende Stimme erfüllte den Raum: „Oh, ich Wahnsinniger, was habe ich getan?!"

Als Harry wieder erwachte, war es noch dunkel im Vorgarten. „Ich war also nicht zu lange weg.", murmelte Harry. Sein Magen hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf geweckt, in den er aus der Ohnmacht heraus geglitten war. Mit schmerzenden Knochen stemmte er sich hoch und schlenderte in die Küche. Er schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein und sah auf die Digitaluhr der Mikrowelle. Sofort verschluckte er sich, als diese drei Uhr zehn zeigte. Er hatte fast vierundzwanzig Stunden geschlafen.

Mit starren Augen blickte Harry ins Nichts. Dann schüttelte er sich kurz und stürzte sich auf den Kühlschrank. Nach fünf Broten und zwei leeren Dosen Fisch war ihm mehr schlecht, als dass er satt war. Aber er wusste, dass sein Magen sich erst an das jetzt plötzlich viele Essen gewöhnen musste. Er hatte in den letzten drei Wochen in Hogwarts weniger gegessen, um sich auf den Hunger bei den Dursleys vorzubereiten. Warum er seine Vorbereitung jetzt allerdings zunichte machte, war ihm selbst nicht klar.

Mit dem letzten Bissen im Mund war Harry schon auf dem Weg ins Bad. Er erinnerte sich schemenhaft, dass er vor seinem Sturz wieder ins Bad wollte, weil die Maschine schon wieder verrückt spielte. Auf alles gefasst betrat Harry das Bad und stöhnte auf. Alles war überschwemmt und er musste auch noch das restliche Haus putzen, bevor die Dursleys morgen wieder antanzten.

Schnell schnappte sich der Schwarzhaarige ein großes Handtuch aus dem Schrank und warf es auf das Wasser am Boden. Sekunden später war es klatschnass und er wrang es über der Badewanne aus. Die Prozedur wiederholte er einige Male. Als er fast fertig war, viel sein Blick zufällig in den Spiegel. Das Handtuch entglitt ihm.

Wie in Trance trat Harry an den Spiegel und starrte sich selbst an, als sei er Narcissus und habe sich gerade in sich selbst verliebt. Doch keine Liebe war es, die ihn sich anstarren ließ, sondern Verwirrung. Und diese rührte nicht davon her, dass er etwas Befremdendes sah. Er wusste einfach nicht, _warum_ er sich denn selbst anstarrte.

Aus dem Spiegel starrte er sich einfach selbst entgegen. Dieselben schwarzen, ungebändigten Haare und dieselben tiefgrünen, leicht mit Schatten unterlegten Augen. Auch die Narbe saß noch am selben Fleck. Und dann stutzte er. Seine Narbe! Sie war genau so wie vor wenigen Tagen, als er sich das letzte Mal sah. Aber er wusste, dass etwas mit ihr geschehen war. Er _wusste_ es einfach.

Doch sosehr Harry auch grübelte, er kam nicht darauf, was er denn nun wusste. Nur ein Bild schob sich vor seine Augen. Ein Bild, welches er nicht ganz erfassen konnte. Kurz sah er, wie er als Kind auf dem Schoß eines Fremden saß, sein Vater kniete neben ihm und kitzelte ihn durch. Ein glückliches Gefühl durchflutete Harry. Er konnte die Wärme spüren, die von seinem Vater und dem Fremden aus ging.

Plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht bleich vor Entsetzen. Diese Bild war falsch, es konnte nicht existieren. Es war nicht möglich. Die Zeit aus der dieses Bild stammen sollte, konnte nur kurz vor seiner Einschulung in die Volkschule sein und da war sein Vater schon tot. Und er glaubte nicht, dass er als Einjähriger so groß gewesen war.

Ihm wurde schlecht. Sofort sprang er vom Spiegel weg und rannte aus dem Bad. Doch das Bild blieb. Er konnte sich erinnern, wie der Mann ihm vom Boden hob und sich sein Vater von der Seite auf ihn stürzte, um ihn zu kitzeln. Er spürte das Lachen des Körpers, an den er gelehnt saß und er konnte die großen Hände spüren, die sanft auf seinen Schultern lagen, um ihn zu halten, damit er nicht unter seinem Lachen wieder auf den Boden fiel.

Tränenbäche stürzten aus den grünen Augen. Harry wusste, dass es nicht wahr sein konnte, woran er sich da erinnerte. Sein Vater war tot gewesen. ‚Oh mein Gott, ich werde wahnsinnig!', schrie er im Geist, während aus seiner Kehle nur heisere Schluchzer kamen.

Das Bild blieb nicht das einzige, dutzende ähnliche drängten sich ihm auf und er ahnte, dass es wahre Erinnerungen waren. Doch mit seinem Verstand, der es als unmöglich abstufte, konnten sie nicht konkurrieren. Er erfasste die Bilder auch kaum, zu sehr war er benebelt von den Gefühlen, die ihn zerrissen.

Und dann drängte sich ein Gedanken in den Vordergrund.

Er musste fort von hier. Nicht einfach aus dem Haus, sondern weg von London, weg von Großbritannien. Irgendwo hin, wo ihm diese Bilder nicht mehr folgen konnten. Irgendwo hin, wo es nichts mehr gab, was diese Bilder hervor rief. Er musste einen Ort finden, der ihm fremd war und weit weg von seiner jetzigen Heimat.

Der Schwarzhaarige schluchzte erneut auf, als er realisierte, dass er damit Hogwarts, sein zu Hause verlieren würde. ‚Hör auf zu weinen, es muss sein!', schrie er sich selbst an und wusste, dass es nicht wahr war. Doch im Moment gab es keine klarere Wahrheit und als er in sein Zimmer stürmte, seinen Koffer packte und rasend das Haus verlies, war es die einzige Wahrheit, die er mitnahm.

Noch bevor Harry den Vorgarten verließ, versickerten die Tränen und er wischte sich die Spuren von den Wangen. Er ließ alles zurück. Seine Freunde und sein Heimat. Aber vor allem ließ er seine Vergangenheit zurück. „Nein!", murmelte Harry. „Ich lasse die Vergangenheit zurück, von der ich nicht weiß, ob sie wahr ist!" Dabei entging ihm, dass diese Vergangenheit erst vor wenigen Minuten durch ein unbekanntes und einfach fremdes Gefühl, ausgelöst durch ein Bild, das nicht existieren konnte, erschüttert worden war. Er handelte hier aus reinem Instinkt - wenn ein Mensch einen solchen besaß.

Mit ähnlichen Gedanken im Kopf eilte der Junge durch die Straßen der Stadt und näherte sich bis zum Morgengrauen beträchtlich der Winkelgasse. Jedoch bog er zwei Straßen zuvor in eine Bahnstation ein und steuerte die Schließfächer an. Schnell zog er seinen Mantel und seinen Zauberstab hervor und stopfte sie in eine Tasche, die Ron ihm als Trost für die Ferien geschenkt hatte. Sie war aus einfachem, schwarzem Stoff und erschwinglich für einen Weasley. Schnell hängte er sie um und eilte zur Toilette. Kurz grinste er in den Spiegel. Das Ministerium hatte ihm auf Dumbledores Drängen hin, gewisse, weiße Zauberei erlaubt, solange er nicht öfter als zweimal am Tag zauberte und keinem damit schadete.

Trotzdem zögerte Harry. Er wusste, dass man den Zauber orten würde und er wollte das Ministerium nicht auf seine Spur lenken, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Es würde schon klappen und es war der einzige Zauber den er für heute geplant hatte. Wenn er erst Mal weg von London war und Großbritannien verlassen hatte, war es dem Ministerium nicht erlaubt ihn zu überwachen. Das musste dann das neue Land übernehmen, was ihm nur schaden konnte, wenn er sich unter seinem richtigen Namen registrierte.

Mit neuem Mut fischte Harry ein Buch aus der Tasche, welches er sich über die Ferien von Hogwarts geborgt hatte und blätterte darin herum. Schnell hatte er den gesuchten Zauber gefunden und beruhigte sein wildes Herz. Er legte das Buch auf das Waschbord, fixierte sein Spiegelbild. Er hatte den Zauber noch nie angewandt, aber nichts desto trotz hob er den Zauberstab und sprach die Formel. Mit dem letzten Wort verschwand sein Spiegelbild.

Harry lächelte und schloss die Augen. Er schwor sein Bild herauf und begann sein Gesicht zu verändern. Als er die Augen mit einem kleinen lateinischen Wort wieder aufschlug, sah er, wie sein Spiegelbild langsam wieder vor ihm erschien. Nun es war nicht wirklich sein Spiegelbild. Ihm gegenüber stand ein junger Mann, der um einen guten Kopf kleiner war als er selbst. Er hatte rotbraune, kurze und wild gelockte Haare, die in ihrer Ungebanntheit sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit seinen eigenen hatte. Die grünbraunen Augen waren etwas größer als seine und wurden von dichten Wimpern umrahmt, versteckt hinter der gleichen alten Brille. Die Augenbrauen waren fein geschwungen und sein Gesicht war viel weicher. Die Narbe versteckt hinter dem Tarnzauber, aber fühlbar unter den Fingerspitzen.

„Ich glaube, _so_ erkennt mich sicher keiner.", grinste Harry nachdem er die Brille von den scharf sehenden Augen genommen hatte und dachte seinen Plan noch einmal durch. Es war ja nicht wirklich ein Plan, aber ein Schema, nach dem er vorgehen wollte. Ein Jahr würde er London und Hogwarts fern bleiben. Ein Jahr in dem er herausfinden wollte, ob die Bilder seiner Erinnerung mit seiner erlebten Vergangenheit übereinstimmten. Wenn nicht, würde er in dieser Gestalt zurückkehren. Wenn sie sich aber wahr herausstellen sollten, würde er als Harry Potter wiederkommen und nach Antworten fragen. „Und bei Godric, Dumbledore! Wenn du sie mir nicht gibst, die Antworten, gehen ich zu Voldemort persönlich.", hisste Harry seinem Spiegelbild entgegen.

‚Shit!', fluchte er augenblicklich. Seine Stimme war eindeutig dieselbe wie zuvor. Doch das war jetzt egal. Jetzt musste er zu Gringotts und dafür sorgen, dass sein Geld ins Ausland verlegt wurde.

Schreie waren aus dem kleinen Saal zu hören. Der blonde Mann stand vor der Tür und zuckte zusammen, als er etwas zu Bruch gehen hörte. Um ihn herum standen andere Männer und Frauen, teilweise Freunde, teilweise Untergebene. Er betrachtete sie und sah ihre fragenden und entsetzten Gesichter. Keiner von ihnen hatte den Mann, der sich nun seit Stunden alleine im Saal befand, je so ausrasten sehen.

Der Blonde sah sich weiter um und entdeckte eine dunkle, hoch gewachsene Gestalt am Ende des Ganges die auf ihn zuhielt. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich für Sekunden und er kam dem Mann entgegen. „Ich weiß nicht, was los ist. Er tobt schon seit Stunden. Kurz war Ruhe, aber dann ging es umso lauter weiter."

Der Mann hörte ihm zu, dann nickte er und schob die Tür auf. Der Blonde sah es mit Angst. Kurz war das Geschrei beider Männer zu hören, die sich jetzt im Saal gegenüber stehen mussten. Dann ging die Tür auf und der Neuankömmling kam mit dem Blick in Leere heraus. „Hol was zu trinken und zu essen. Dann bring ihn in den weißen Saal und anschließend in sein Zimmer. Sagt alle Versammlungen ab. Ich mache mich mit der zweiten Garde auf den Weg und … erledige sein Problem. Stell ihm keine Fragen und … Stell einfach überhaupt keine Fragen. Er wird reden, wenn es Zeit ist. Und dann ruh dich selber aus. Die nächsten Wochen, vielleicht auch Monate werden hart."

Der Blonde nickte und sah dem Mann nach, der davon stürmte. Dann sorgte er dafür, dass dessen Anweisungen befolgt wurden. Er ließ alles vorbereiten, dann betrat er den anderen voran den Saal. Er sah ein Schlachtfeld.

Harry verließ Gringotts in demselben Augenblick, als der Blonde den kleinen Saal betrat. Meilenweit voneinander entfernt wussten sie nichts voneinander. Harry blickte in den hellen Himmel und konnte sich ein zufriedenes Gesicht nicht verkneifen. Mit einer von ihm selben vor zwei Stunden verfassten Vollmacht über das Konto von _Harry Potter_ hatte er Gringotts betreten und das Konto mit samt dem Inhalt in ein Verließ einer New Yorker Zweigstelle verlegt. Einen Teil des Geldes hatte er in London zurückgelassen, auch sein Konto bestand noch, damit der Schein gewahrt wurde. Das Ministerium konnte nicht nach dem Betrag in den Verließen fragen, aber durchaus nach dem Bestehen eines Verlieses. Allerdings hatte er verfügt, dass sein neues Konto in Amerika unter derselben Nummer geführt wurde, sodass es erschien, als wäre nur eines vorhanden. Eine illegale, aber gängige Vorgehensweise bei Gringotts.

Jetzt war nur noch die Frage, wie er nach New York kam. Er wusste, dass es dort eine Zaubererschule gab. Eine Schule die von zwei der Gründer Hogwarts geschaffen worden war. Hermine hatte mal davon erzählt. Harry wusste auch nur zu gut, von wem die Schule gegründet worden war. Wenn er jetzt daran dachte, kam es ihm genauso unglaublich vor wie damals, als er es das erste Mal gehört hatte. Wie sollten Godric Griffindor und Salazar Slytherin je übereinkommen eine Schule zu gründen, wenn Hogwarts schon irgendwie schief gegangen war? Schließlich hatte mit der Trennung der Häuser dort auch kein Frieden zwischen den Parteien geherrscht und in der Schule in New York sollten auch zwei Häuser bestehen.

‚Da muss ich wohl abwarten.', dachte Harry und schlenderte die Straße entlang. Jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage, wie er überhaupt nach New York kommen sollte. Alle Flohnetzwerke wurden überwacht und Apparieren konnte er nicht. Also blieb nur noch ein Portschlüssel und wo sollte er den herbekommen. Um selbst einen zu verzaubern musste er einmal in dem Land gewesen sein.

Genervt blieb Harry vor einem Geschäft für Reisen stehen. Etwa zwanzig Minuten starrte er hinein, bis ihm auffiel, was er da eigentlich anstarrte und er schimpfte über sich selbst. Schnell stand er in dem Geschäft und sah sich um. Er durchstöberte die Bücher und Sachen, die es hier im Zusammenhang mit Weltreisen zu kaufen gab, legte aber jedes Stück frustriert zurück.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und Harry hätte beinahe auf geschrieen. Eine Alte stand hinter ihm, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. „Du willst heimlich reisen, Junge, nicht wahr?", flüsterte die alte Frau, als hätte sie nur auf jemanden wie ihn gewartet.

Harry nickte.

Die Frau nickte zurück und deutete ihm ihr zu folgen. Er tat es und fand sich gleich darauf in der Nokturngasse wieder. Harry folgte ihr nach einigem Zögern. Dabei überlegte er, wie er sich der Alten vorstellen sollte, wenn diese fragte. Er kam zum Schluss, dass er den Namen, den er in Gringotts angegeben hatte schon ganz nützlich wäre.

Noch in Gedanken wurde er von der alten Frau in ein kleines Geschäft gezogen. Es war fast leer und hatte nur ein paar kaum bestückte Regale und einen winzigen Tresen. „Beachte das alles gar nicht, Junge. Der hintere Raum ist interessant."

Harry wurde nervös und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, bevor er den hinteren Raum betrat. Hier befanden sich lauter kleiner, schmale Beistelltische. Auf jedem lag ein Gegenstand und ein Zettel, auf denen in krakeliger Handschrift Ortsnamen geschrieben waren.

„Wo musst du hin, Junge?", fragte die Frau und stierte ihn an.

„Ähm, nach New York."

„Ah. Du willst weg von zu Hause, nicht Kleiner? Ich kenn das, hatte aber nie die Möglichkeit. Alle Dinge hier sind Portschlüssel, die ich gesammelt habe. Keiner ist angemeldet und keiner kann zurückverfolgt werden.", versicherte die Alte und deutete auf eine alte, rote Bürste gleich neben Harry. „Was steht auf der?"

„New York.", las Harry vor und grinste. Dann wurde er ernst. „Wie viel soll es kosten."

„Junge, sag mir erst mal deinen Namen."

Harry schmunzelte und sagte so fest und selbstsicher wie möglich: „Mein Name ist Liam Topert." Schnell verschloss er seinen Geist, falls die Alte in seinen Gedanken lesen konnte. Er verfluchte sich, dass er das nie richtig gelernt hatte.

„Gut. Also wenn du den Portschlüssel nur in eine Richtung verwenden willst, dann kostet es nur fünfzig Galleonen.", grinste die Frau und Harry dachte nur ein Wort: Wucher!

„Wenn du einen Portschlüssel dazu haben willst, der dich wieder nach London, genau genommen in den Tropfenden Kessel, zurückbringt, dann kostet es das Doppelte."

Harry knurrte. Das war fast das ganze Geld, das er aus Gringotts Verließ genommen hatte, um auch in der Tasche etwas Geld zu haben. Hätte er doch nur mehr abgehoben. Trotzdem, er musste weg. „Gut. Wo ist der Portschlüssel für London."

Die Frau grinste und holte aus einer Kiste einen Ring hervor. Der jetzt Braunhaarige sah, dass noch mehr Ringe darin waren. Der Ring war einfach und aus Silber. „Er funktioniert, sobald du ihn auf den Daumen steckst und ‚Tropfender Kessel' sagst."

Harry nickte verstehend und holte seinen Beutel heraus. Er fischte zweihundert Galleonen heraus und leerte den Rest in die wartenden Hände der Frau. Ein paar Münzen fielen zu Boden. „Leben sie wohl, Alte.", sagte Harry schmunzelnd und leerte das restliche Geld wieder zurück in den Beutel, der unter seinem Mantel verschwand. Dann griff er nach der Bürste und das typische, saugende Gefühl des Portschlüssels erfasste ihn. Er hörte noch ein paar Worte von der Alten: „Leb wohl, Liam, und ich hoffe, dein Leben wird besser als meins."

Der Blonde schloss gerade die Tür zum weißen Saal, in den der den in schwarz gekleideten Mann gebracht hatte. Plötzlich trat der andere, der ihm das aufgetragen hatte zu ihm. „Du bist schon zurück?"

„Ja. Er ist weg.", sagte dieser und verwirrte den Blonden noch mehr. „Vergiss es. Sein Problem ist nicht mehr zu lösen. Wir müssen sehen, dass er sich beruhigt und dann abwarten."

„Gut.", murmelte der Mann mit den langen, blonden Haaren und wischte sich unglaublich müde über das Gesicht. Erschöpft ließ er sich in die Arme sinken, die ihn umfingen und genoss die sanften Worte an seinem Ohr: „Es wird alles gut. Er erinnert sich und das ist doch, was wir schon seit Jahren wollen. Schon bald kommen friedlichere Zeiten."

Der Blonde verkniff sich eine frustrierte Antwort.

New York war eine große Stadt mit vielen Menschen. Sie stank und war einfach nur überfüllt. Harry hasste diese Stadt schon jetzt, obwohl er wusste, dass er wohl einfach in einer der schlechtesten Gegenden gelandet war.

Schon seit Stunden suchte er einen Anhaltspunkt für eine Zauberergegend. Die Muggel konnte er ja schlecht fragen und wenn er sich etwas zu Essen kaufte, konnte er auch schlecht mit Galleonen bezahlen. Dann kam ihm ein Einfall. Vielleicht ab es hier ja auch so etwas wie einen Bus für gestrandete Zauberer. Einen Versuch war es wert.

Mit gestrafften Schultern zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und trat in eine Gasse, die breit genug war. Er sah sich um und hob den Zauberstab. Gerade wollte er ihn enttäuscht sinken lassen, als es ein lautes Klirren wie von einer Glocke gab, dann stand ein gelbes, undefinierbares Objekt vor ihm. Eine Klapptür ging auf und ein kleines Männchen in blau erschien. „Wo musst du hin?", fragte es und zerrte den verstörten Jungen in die Straßenbahn, wie Harry jetzt erkannte.

„Ähm, ich bin neu hier und habe mich verirrt. Ich wollte zu einer Zaubererschule oder einfach in das Zaubererviertel.", murmelte Harry.

„Welches Viertel. Wir haben fünf, Junge.", schrie der Fahrer kichernd und ließ sie Straßenbahn über einen Laster hüpfen. Harry kam das alles sehr bekannt vor.

„Ich weiß nicht.", gestand er.

„Na, weißt du wenigstens den Namen der Schule?", wurde er von dem kleinen, blauen Männchen gefragt. Harry kramte in seinem Gedächtnis.

„Irgendetwas wie Solus oder so.", sagte er in Gedanken vor sich hin. Ein lachender Schrei erklang vom Fahrer.

„Du meinst die Solariae-schule, Junge. Die andere hat keinen Namen, sondern ist eine Öffentliche. Na, dann bringen wir dich mal zur Solariae.", kicherte der Fahrer und drückte das Gaspedal durch, sofern eine Straßenbahn ein solches hatte.

Keine fünf Minuten später fiel Harry auf den Boden, als die Straßenbahn eine Vollbremsung machte. Dabei prellte er sich an der Tasche, die er vor seiner Suche nach einem Weg nach New York schnell mit allen wichtigen Sachen aus seinem Koffer gefüllt hatte. Sprich: Bücher. Sonst hatte er nichts eingepackt. Sein Besen lag schon in seinem Verließ in Gringotts. Dem Verließ hier in New York natürlich.

„Du musst hier raus, Junge. Viel Spaß an der Schule.", wurde er verabschiedet und regelrecht auf die Straße geschmissen. Harry rieb sich die Rippen. Dann drehte er sich um sich selbst. Er befand sich in einer Gasse, nicht unähnlich der Winkelgasse. Als er an dem Gebäude vor sich hinaufsah, erkannte er eine silberne Inschrift über dem Tor: schola lacrimae patriae – SO.LA.RIAE

„Aha. Sehr…einfallsreich…", seufzte Harry und schritt auf das Tor zu. Bevor er es erreichte schwang die Tür von selbst auf. Wieder entschlüpfte Harry ein ‚Aha'.

Eine Frau mit grauem Haar kam ihm entgegen und nahm ihn sanft am Arm. Dann zog sie ihn zurück und Harry starrte sie einfach nur an. „Woher kommst du?"

„Was?"

„Na gut. Dann anders: Was willst du?"

„Auf diese Schule gehen.", erwiderte Harry. Er würde keine Informationen über seine Vergangenheit, Herkunft oder sonst etwas preisgeben. Seine Devise lautete: Ich heiße Liam Topert und kann mich an nichts erinnern, außer, dass ich auf diese Schule wollte.

„Na, das dachte ich mir schon Junge. Wie heißt du?", fragte sie weiter und führte sie durch die kleine Halle zu einem türlosen Durchgang. Dahinter war nichts zu erkennen, als die Wand, die drei Meter dahinter aufragte.

„Liam Topert.", antwortete er und ließ sich von der Frau durch den Durchgang zerren. Als er die Schwelle übertrat, erblickte er auf einmal eine imposante Halle in lindgrün und braunrot, verziert mit goldenen und silbernen Intarsien. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine fünfstufige Treppe, so breit wie der Wagon eines Zuges. Die Treppe endete in einem Absatz und machte eine riesige Tür erkennbar. Links und rechts der Tür erstreckten sich im rechten Winkel zur ersten Treppe zwei weitere Treppen. Sie führten auf eine Art Balkon, die den ersten Stock der Halle zugänglich machte. Dort befanden sich zwei weitere Türen, eine in rot und eine in grün, je am Ende der Treppe. Gleich über der Tür am ersten Absatz befand sich im ersten Stock eine zweite Tür. Sie war in dunkelgrün und blutrot gehalten. Im Erdgeschoß befand sich an der rechten und an der linken Wand ebenso je eine Tür. Sie waren eher Durchgänge, da die Türen ausgehängt waren.

„Genug umgesehen, Junge?", fragte die Frau und Harry bemerkte, dass er schon länger starren musste. „Also, zur Erklärung. Der Durchgang rechts führt zu den Lehrerquartieren, Klassenzimmern, zum Keller und zum Gewächshaus, sowie zu dem Schlossgelände. Der links zum Speisesaal und der Küche. Die Tür am ersten Absatz zum Astronomieturm und zum Raum des Direktors. Die grüne Tür rechts oben zu dem Turm der Slytherin mit eigenem Gemeinschaftsraum. Die links zu demselben, allerdings Gryffindor zugehörig. Die Tür über der auf dem Absatz führt zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum, der beiden Häusern zugänglich ist. Komm, ich bringe dich jetzt zur Direktorin."

Harry nickte und schluckte. Er war gerade drauf gekommen, dass, wenn die Direktorin es nicht erlaubte, dass er für den Rest des Sommers hier bleiben dürfte, sich auch noch eine Bleibe suchen musste.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ er das Büro der Direktorin als neuer Schüler dieses Internats.

In den letzten dreißig Minuten hatte er nicht eine Frage über seine Vergangenheit über sich ertragen müssen. Man hatte ihm nur gesagt, wie viel ein Jahr kostete – was ihn sich fragen ließ, ob er das schon bezahlte Geld für das eine Jahr, das er nicht in Hogwarts verbrachte, zurückbekommen würde – was die ungefähren Regeln waren und in welches Haus er weswegen eingeteilt wurde. Der Hut, den er wie in Hogwarts aufsetzten musste und dessen Tradition in jeder Schule zu bestehen schien, hatte ihn ohne eine Diskussion nach Slytherin eingeteilt.

Wenn man sagte, Harry sei geschockt gewesen, war das untertrieben. Er hatte sich weigern wollen, doch die Direktorin hatte nur gemeint, es käme nichts anderes in Frage. Alle Reinblütler kämen nach Slytherin, der Rest nach Gryffindor. Harry hatte nichts erwidert, zu geschockt war er von dieser Aussage. Er war kein Reinblütler, denn seine Mutter war eine Muggelgeborene. Wie also, konnte das sein?

Harry hatte nach einem kurzen Gedanken, dass er das schon noch erfahren würde, stattdessen gefragt, warum die Einteilung derer Art war. „Weil Reinblütler die Tradition wahren und die alte Zauberei besser beherrschen als Mischblütler, sowie es Salazar Slytherin tat, und weil Mischblütler neu Wege finden und für Veränderung sind, wie es eben Godric Gryffindor vertrat.", war die schnelle Antwort gewesen.

Damit war er abgespeist und entlassen worden. Er hatte noch das Passwort für sein persönliches Zimmer erhalten – jeder hier hatte anscheinend ein eigenes, wenn er nicht mit einem Freund zusammen wohnen wollte – und wurde nun von den Bildern zu seinem Zimmer gelotst. Vor der Tür zu dem Reich der Slytherin zögerte er. Würde das hier genau so sein, wie in Hogwarts? Dann schnaubte er. Hier war er Liam und hier war er ein Slytherin. Er hatte keine bestimmte Vergangenheit nur eine offene Zukunft. Wenn er durch diese Tür trat, dann würde er für ein Jahr weder Harry noch ein anderer sein. Er wäre Liam, der auf der Suche nach seiner Vergangenheit war. Wenn er sie gefunden hatte, dann, und nur dann, wäre er wieder Harry Potter.

‚Fass Mut, Liam.', munterte er sich auf und berührte die Tür, die sofort auf glitt. Ihn erwarteten seine Zukunft _und_ seine Vergangenheit.


	2. Kapitel 1

1. Kapitel

Das Land zog an dem Fenster des Zuges vorbei, wie unbeobachtete Nebelschwaden vor dem Fenster eines unbewohnten Hauses. Der Zug war beinahe leer. Nur wenige Abteile waren besetzt. So auch dieses, in dem zwei junge Männer saßen, beide mit schwarzen Haaren, beide mit grünen Augen. Doch wo die einen Augen dunkel und sanft wie das Moos in einem feuchten und schattigem Wald war, waren die anderen hell und fröhlich wie ein junges Blatt, glitzernd von der Gischt eines Baches.

Es hatte kein Jahr gedauert, bis er gewusst hatte, was zu tun war. Der Winter war fast vorbei und er hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht, einen neuen Freund an seiner Seite, der mehr über ihn wusste als die Alten es je getan hatten. Auf der Bank am Fenster saß nicht mehr Liam, der eine Vergangenheit suchte, die vielleicht anders war, als bisher geahnt.

Auf der Bank saß Harry Potter, der eine Vergangenheit gefunden hatte, die sein Innerstes beinahe zerstört hätte, obwohl sie fröhlich und vor allem die Vergangenheit war, die er sich immer erwünscht hatte. Doch die Tatsache, dass man sie ihm durch einen Zauber geraubt hatte und man ihn gezwungen hatte selbst einen Teil dieser Vergangenheit so schrecklich in ihrem Erscheinen zu machen, trübte seine Freude. Dort auf der Bank saß ein Harry Potter der mit dem Harry, der vor keinem Jahr aus London verschwunden war, nur noch den Namen und das wieder hervor geholte Aussehen gemein hatte.

Er hatte sich verändert. Nicht stark, aber die Veränderung war noch nicht abgeschlossen. Siles sagte, er habe sich zum Guten verändert, doch Siles kannte nur Liams Aussehen und Harrys Geschichten, erst nachdem er sich offenbart hatte, auch Harrys Aussehen. Wie also sollte er es einschätzen. Nur ein Mensch konnte ihm sagen, ob es wirklich so war.

Weder Dumbledore, der ihm noch einige Antworten und vor allem eine ernst gemeinte Entschuldigung auf Knien schuldete, war noch jemand, der ihn mit seinen Worten zu berühren vermochte, noch Hermine, die schon im letzten Jahr eher zu einer Aufpasserin geworden war, als zu einer besseren Freundin.

Aber Ron, der Ron, der ihm noch in derselben Woche seines Verschwindens mehr als einen Brief per Hedwig – die er zum Schutz vor seinen Verwandten dem jüngsten Sohn der Weasleys anvertraut hatte – geschickt und verzweifelt nach seinem Wohlergehen gefragt hatte, verdiente eine Entschuldigung seinerseits auf Knien – und Harry hoffte auf Vergebung. Er hatte ihn nicht gefragt wo er sei und er hatte ihn auf dem Laufenden gehalten über das Vorgehen in London. Er hatte ihm Zeitungen geschickt und auch nicht aufgehört zu schreiben, als Hedwig ohne Antwort zurückkehrte. Er hatte nur gesagt, dass es gut so sei, denn Harry sollte sich besser wirklich bedeckt halten, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte. Und jedes ‚bis bald, Harry!', das am Anfang eines jeden Briefes stand, erinnerte Liam daran, wer er wirklich war und wer auf ihn wartete.

Es hatte ihm geholfen seine Vergangenheit aufzudecken. Nur Bruchstücke fehlten noch. Stücke die er nicht mit Träumen erfüllen wollte, weil sie zu deutlich und gleichzeitig zu verschleiert waren um etwas zu erfinden.

„Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, Harry.", sagte Siles ihm gegenüber und riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Der große Amerikaner mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren und den hellgrünen Augen sah ihn lächelnd an. Er war ein Jahr Älter als Harry und hatte, als er dessen Geheimnis durch Zufall erfuhr, beschlossen ihn zu begleiten. Ohne Siles wäre er nie so schnell hinter den Wahrheitsgehalt der Bilder gekommen, die seit Wochen seinen Kopf fluteten. Und trotzdem tat sich Siles nach wie vor schwer ihn Harry zu nennen.

Harry schmunzelte traurig und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. Dann sprach er: „Hast du noch fragen wegen Hogwarts?"

„Nein, wir haben ja schon Wochen lang darüber geredet. Du bleibst in deinem Haus und ich lasse mich neu einteilen.", versuchte Siles Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Ja. Und wenn jemand fragt, sagst du was?", fragte Harry trotzdem nach und grinste, als er sah wie Siles lebhaft die Augen verdrehte. Er konnte ahnen, dass Siles nach Slytherin kam, aber sicher würde er dort ein seltsames Bild abgeben. Stolz und arrogant war er ja, aber er war auch lebhaft und unbekümmert. Er scherte sich nicht um die Meinung anderer und sein Ansehen. Er gehörte zu der alten Familie Cygnos, die selbst hier in London respektiert wurden, obwohl sie auf dieses Land nie einen Einfluss genommen hatte.

„Ich habe dich in Amerika gefunden und überredet nach London zurückzukehren, nachdem du deine Aufgabe dort erledigt hattest – die aber keiner erfahren darf und deren Inhalt du mir verweigert hast. Meine Familie hat mich dann gleich mit geschickt, weil Solariae das Trennen der Häuser aufheben will und ich mich nicht mit minderem Geblüt abgeben soll. In Solariae warst du ein Gryffindor, aber weil ich der Schulsprecher war, war ich auch für dich verantwortlich, und so weiter.", Siles sah zu Harry und brummte unwillig, da dieser ihn nicht mehr beachtete.

„Hör auf zu grübeln, Harry. Ron hat dir bis vor zwei Tagen geschrieben und da sind wir aufgebrochen. Er wird dir verzeihen, so wie er noch an dir hängt.", schnaubte er unwillig, der Satz war schon zu oft gesagt worden.

„Ein Jahr, Siles! Ich hatte mich auf ein Jahr eingestellt. Ich hatte mir vorgestellt bei Hitze zu reisen, meine Freunde im Zug zu sehen. Jetzt ist es kalt und ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht zu früh ist.", murmelte Harry und spürte auch schon Siles neben sich, der ihn umarmte. Seit wann waren ihm diese ständigen Berührungen eigentlich nicht mehr unangenehm?

„Es wird alles gut Harry. Nur noch ein Bild ist verschleiert, der Schlüssel zu allem! Aber nur in Hogwarts können wir das Puzzle lösen. Also hab Mut, Gryffindor!", lachte Siles und spürte Harrys Zittern, als sich seine Schultern entspannten. Dann löste er sich von dem Jüngeren und sah ihn an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es aushalte, wenn du in einem anderen Haus bist, Siles. Ich habe mich doch an Slytherin gewöhnt."

„Unsinn, Harry. Du warst ebenso oft bei Gryffindor.", murmelte Siles und besah sich den um einen Kopf kleineren, den er schon an dem Tag seiner Ankunft zu seinem Schützling ernannt hatte, auch wenn er jetzt ganz anders aussah. Anfangs um ihn in sein Bett zu bekommen, dann, weil er so schwach war und schließlich aus einer Freundschaft, die es ihm leichter machte, dass er es aufgegeben hatte, diesen Jungen in sein Bett zu ziehen. Harry hätte es nicht verdient gehabt und Siles war niemand, der treu war, geschweige denn eine ernsthafte Beziehung einging.

„Wir sollten uns umziehen.", sagte Siles und kramte seinen und Harrys Umhang aus den Koffern. Zwei von den fünf Koffern gehörten Harry. Siles konnte sich noch erinnern, wie Harry sich in den ersten zwei Wochen in Solariae völlig neu eingekleidet hatte. Er hatte Geld rausgeworfen für Irgendetwas, was selbst dem reichen Siles wehgetan hatte. Doch nach zwei Tagen hatte unter Siles Gelächter er den Dreh raus gehabt und nur noch wirklich schöne oder nützliche Sachen von guter Qualität gekauft. Drei, vier Stücke von den ersten zwei Tagen waren in den Müll gewandert.

Harry stand auf und nahm den Umhang entgegen. Tatsächlich trug er neu Kleidung. Eine dunkelgraue Hose betonte mit dem schwarzen Gürtel seine faszinierend dünne Hüfte und ein stahlgrauer, enger Pullover mit schwarzen, deutlichen Nähten war um die Hüften eng, etwas kürzer, sodass er manchmal ein Stück der Haut freigab, wenn er sich streckte, und um die Schulter weit, sodass er durch den V-Ausschnitt etwas von der einen Schulter hing, um ein enges schwarzes Shirt mit kurzem Rollkragen freizugeben.

Doch als er den roten und schwarzen Umhang überwarf, war Siles froh, dass er ihn zuknöpfte, da er sich schon denken konnte, was seine neue Aufmachung in Hogwarts auslösen würde. Harry hatte Siles schon von Anfang an gefallen, trotz der schäbigen Klamotten, auch wenn ihn die Brille – obwohl es ein neues, modisches Modell war – immer noch abstieß. Wie konnte man solche Augen nur verstecken! Wenigstens hatte er ihm die alte, abscheuliche, grottenhässliche Brille ausreden können.

Er selbst trug eine schwarze Hüfthose, ein schwarzes Hemd und einen dunkelgrünen Pullunder, der mit hellgrünem Garn vernäht war und sein Familienwappen trug – ein aus einem brennenden See auffliegender Schwan.

Gerade hatte Siles für sie den Koffer aus den Netzten gestemmt, als der Zug auch schon in seiner Station einfuhr. Seelenruhig trugen die Beiden ihre Koffer aus dem Zug und sahen sich auf dem Bahnsteig um. Harry erkannte eine Kutsche und als er den davor gespannten Testral sah führte er den Älteren dorthin.

Siles stellte keine einzige Frage, obwohl ihm hunderte im Kopf herumschwirrten, sondern folgte dem Jüngeren einfach, um sich dann neben ihn in die Kutsche zu setzten und die fünf Koffer auf der gegenüber liegenden Sitzbank zu verstauen.

Es graute ihn jetzt schon, wenn er daran dachte, dass er sich bald ein Zimmer mit anderen Schülern würde teilen müssen. Er hoffte nur, dass vielleicht kein Platz in einem der Sääle wäre und er notgedrungen ein eigenes Zimmer erhielt. Er verfluchte seinen Vater, der gesagt hatte, dass, wenn er nach London ginge, sich dort auch selber um alles zu kümmern hatte. Dabei hatte ihn dieser so lieb angelächelt, dass Siles wusste, dass er ihn beobachten und sich ins Fäustchen lachen würde. Seine Mutter hatte ihn nur verächtlich angefunkelt als er überhaupt erwähnt hatte, er wolle nach London gehen, wo ihr schon Amerika zuwider war. Sie war eben Französin.

Siles war so versunken, dass er erst durch einen Rippenstoß von Harry und dessen Kichern aufschreckte. Sie standen schon vor dem Schloss. Kurz fragte sich Siles, wie er ausgestiegen war und wie die Koffer in seine Hände kamen. Er dachte immer noch darüber nach, als die Eingangstür aufging und zwei Hauselfen erschienen. Sie schnappten sich die Koffer und verschwanden. Siles sah ihnen gleichgültig hinterher, Harry brummte verwirrt. Schließlich entdeckten sie die Frau am Eingang, welche jetzt ungläubig die Treppe hinunter schritt, dann losstürmte und vor Harry zu stehen kam. Die Augen der älteren Dame glitzerten und sahen glücklich auf Harry hinab, der die Geste zögernd erwiderte.

„Professor McGonagall.", lächelte Harry und spürte auch schon zwei Arme, die ihn an den dürren Körper zogen.

„Ach mein, Junge, endlich bist du wieder da. Komm rein, komm!", lachte sie und zog den Jungen die Treppe hinauf, Siles folgte eilig, weil er sichtlich ignoriert wurde. Die Halle die sie betraten gefiel ihm nicht. Sie war gedrängt und dunkel, ganz anders als die Räume von seiner alten Schule.

„Sie sind wohl Mr. Cygnos?", fragte die Frau an ihn gewandt und er nickte erhaben, als er den betretenen und scheuen Blick der Frau ob seines Namens erkannte. Sein Vater hatte also die Wahrheit gesprochen, als er sagte, der Name ihrer Familie sei in Europa bekannt, teilweise verehrt und auch teilweise gefürchtet nach den griechischen Zaubererkriegen, ab denen Griechenland achthundert Jahre mit starker Hand über die Welt der Zauberer geherrscht hatte. Dann hatten die Cygnos Griechenland verlassen und das Land war zusammengebrochen, weil viele starke Familien wie Hunde gefolgt waren. Seitdem war Griechenland nie wieder so stark geworden.

„Hör endlich auf nachzugrübeln und pass auf.", zischte ihm Harry zu, als sie bereits auf dem Weg zur Halle waren. Doch McGonagall bog vorher ab und führte sie in einen geheimen Tunnel. Er führte direkt in einen Raum, der anscheinend hinter dem Lehrertisch angelegt worden war.

„Mr. Cygnos, warten sie hier, bis ich sie hole, um sie vorzustellen. Harry, komm gleich mit raus, du bist ja schon eingeteilt.", murmelte die ältere Frau und schritt zügig und ohne sich beirren zu lassen aus dem Raum. Nach einem Schubs seitens Siles folgte Harry rasch.

In der Halle herrschte das übliche Getümmel. Keiner achtete gerade auf den Lehrertisch und nur wenige bemerkten, wie Harry neben McGonagall vor diesen trat. Die, die Harry erkannten, erstarrten und waren nicht fähig etwas zu sagen. Der Held der Zaubererwelt war am leben, was dutzende Zeitungsberichte seit dem Sommer zu dementieren oder andersherum zu beweisen versuchten. Und da stand er, ruhig und ohne sichtliche Schuldgefühle, als sei es nicht wichtig, dass er verschwunden war.

Dumbledore schien es anders zu sehen. Sein Blick auf Harry war verbittert und auch etwas wütend. Snape neben ihm war kalt wie immer, aber auch nur, weil keiner den zuerst überraschten und dann zufriedenen Gesichtsaudruck erkennen hatte können, der in nicht einmal einer Sekunde über sein Gesicht gehuscht war.

Nach wenigen Sekunden erhob sich Dumbledore mit einem langen Blick auf Harry und warf sein wohl bekanntes ‚Ruhe' in die Halle. Sofort verstummte alles. Kein Geräusch des, kein Gerede war mehr zu vernehmen. Kurz. Als man Harry erkannte brach die Hölle augenblicklich wieder los. Manche sprangen sogar auf und eilten zu irgendeinem anderen Ort in der Halle.

Harry ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Kurz legte sich sein Augenmerk auf Draco Malfoy, der zwischen überrascht und ungläubig zu schwanken schien. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte ihm kurz zu, denn auch ihn hatte er auf eine gewisse Weise vermisst mit seiner Arroganz und seiner Streitlust. Kurz zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf den edlen Zügen des Blonden, dann verschloss er sich und zeigte seine Arroganz deutlich betont. Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt als nächstes dem eigenen Tisch. Hermine starrte ihn wie alle anderen an, aber auf ihrer Miene zeigten sich auch Unwillen und eine beträchtliche Menge an Wut. Ron hingegen starrte ihn zwar an, aber ein breites Grinsen, das immer wieder zuckte, als wolle es noch breiter werden, zierte sein Gesicht. Er war erregt aufgesprungen und strahlte ihm entgegen. Als er sah wie Harry zurücklächelte legte er auf drollige Weise den Kopf kaum wahrnehmbar schief und sein Grinsen wurde zu einem zufriedenen, einfachen Lächeln.

„Wie sie sehen, ist unser verschollener Freund Mr. Potter endlich zu uns zurückgekehrt. Ich kann nicht viel mehr sagen, als dass wir uns freuen und, ja, wir haben nun wieder Hoffnung!", sagte Dumbledore laut, aber mit keinem Seitenblick zu Harry.

Harry hatte nur ganz kurz zu ihm geblinzelt, dann lag sein Blick wieder auf Ron, der jetzt aber heftig gestikulierend mit Hermine stritt. Neville saß neben ihm und hatte bereits eine tiefe Röte im Gesicht, starrte auf die Tischplatte, die noch mit reichlichen Speisen gedeckt.

Harry schmunzelte, dann atmete er tief ein und schritt auf seinen Tisch zu. Ein paar seiner alten Freunde staunten noch, aber neben denen, die enttäuscht waren, waren auch andere, die breit lächelnd zu ihm sahen. Als er den Tisch erreichte, wandte sich Ron von Hermine ab und sprang erneut auf. Hermine aber griff nach seinem Ärmel. Ron schien es nicht zu bemerken, denn er riss sich wie nebenbei los und eilte Harry entgegen.

Glücklich über so offene Zuneigung schritt auch Harry schneller aus und schon hing Ron an seinem Hals und drückte ihn durch. Harry lachte lautlos und umarmte selbst Ron so fest, wie er es vermochte. Er konnte das Zittern des sehnigen Körpers spüren, als Ron ungehört und unbemerkt von allen gespielt an seine Schulter schluchzte: „Endlich bist du wieder da. Es war so langweilig und anstrengend ohne dich. Selbst Malfoy hat aufgehört irgendetwas gegen uns zu machen, weil's ihm so langeilig war."

Harry drückte seinen Kopf gegen den des Größeren und sagte leise: „Ich bin auch froh, wieder da zu sein, Ron. Ich hab dich vermisst."

„Und ich erst, Kumpel.", lachte Ron nun laut auf und sah ihm strahlend ins Gesicht.

Dann begannen die Fragen. Einige am Tisch waren aufgesprungen und scharrten sich um ihn, quasselten aufgeregt durcheinander. Harry ließ überfordert die Schultern hängen. Aber dann erblickte er Hermine, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte und ignorant weiter ihren Teller leerte. Harry verzog den Mund, aber Ron berührte ihn nur am Arm, um dann den Kopf zu schütteln. Als Harry sich neben Hermine setzten wollte, hielt Ron ihn auf und setzte sich zwischen die Beiden. Sein Interesse galt aber weiterhin seinem wieder gefundenen, besten Freund. Harry wunderten Rons Handlungen. Es musste wirklich etwas Großes im Busch lauern, wenn er so vorsichtig handelte. Ron war nie ein besonders feinfühliger Mensch gewesen.

„Jetzt sag schon, Harry, wo warst du, was hast du getrieben!" Kopfnicken begleitete Rons Fragen. Viele am Tisch sahen ihn an. Der Rest folgte Hermines Beispiel, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie alle mit gespitzten Ohren dasaßen.

„Nicht jetzt. Es ist noch nicht alles für heute Abend gesagt worden." Harry nickte zum Lehrertisch, wo nun neben dem Direktor ein Stuhl stand und darauf der sprechende Hut. „Meine lieben Schüler.", erhob Dumbledore auch schon seine Stimme. „Eine weitere Sache habe ich heute zu verkünden: Hogwarts bekommt einen neuen Schüler."

Harry beobachtete die Lehrer und sah, wie Snape verwirrt aufblickte. Doch dann schien er den Blick seines Schülers zu spüren und sah ihn forschend an. Harry verzog keine Miene. Auf die Reaktion des Slytherin war er außerordentlich gespannt. Dieser Mann spielte eine beträchtliche Rolle in seiner Vergangenheit und das nicht nur als Zaubertranklehrer, sondern schon früher. Außerdem war er der Schlüssel zu den letzten Rätseln in seinen Erinnerungen.

In einer prägenden Erinnerung war er kaum fünf Jahre alt und der Hauslehrer Slytherins hatte seine Hand im festen Griff.

_Während eine feinegliedrige Hand eine Creme auf die Wunde an seinem Ellbogen schmierte, redete der Mann leise auf ihn ein und wischte ihm ab und zu versucht sanft Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann wurde er hochgehoben und auf einen Ohrensessel gepackt. Im nächsten Moment schwang die Tür auf und während sein Lehrer den Raum verließ, stürzten sein Vater und ein gesichtsloser Fremder herein – der Gesichtslose nahm ihn auf den Arm_.

Da endete die Erinnerung, aber ein warmes Gefühl blieb zurück und Harry konnte diesen Mann nur noch Zuneigung entgegenbringen. Es blieb nur noch die Frage, warum er schließlich so kalt und ungerecht gewesen war, seit Harry nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, es habe mit der Wahl in das Haus der Löwen zu tun.

Plötzlich wandte Snape seinen Blick ab und Harry schrak unsanft aus seiner Trance auf. Gerade hatte Siles den Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch verlassen. Harry konnte nur staunen, als er den großen, langhaarigen jungen Mann auf den Stuhl zuschreiten sah. Seine Bewegungen waren fließend und er sprühte vor Charme, aber auch vor Selbstsicherheit. Als er der Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors den Hut abnahm, blitzte aber auch eine ordentliche Portion Arroganz hervor. Harry schmunzelte über diese Mischung – eindeutig Slytherin.

„Wer ist das?", hauchte Ron neben ihn und als er Hermines scharfen Blick in Form einer Hand, die gegen seinen Arm boxte, verspürte, färbten sich seine Backen rot. Missmutig runzelte Harry die Stirn über Hermines Aktion, aber Ron sah nur betreten drein. Hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht.

„Er ist ein Schüler aus Amerika. Er hat mich hierher begleitet, weil auch er diese Schule besuchen will.", antwortet Harry und beobachtete die Menge. Er konnte schon ein paar schmachtende Blicke erkennen. Gerade flog sein Blick über den Slytherintisch, als er erstaunt feststellte, dass Draco ihn anstarrt. Ertappt ruckte dessen Kopf zur Seite und stierte jetzt steif auf Siles, der soeben den Hut aufsetzte.

Kaum berührte der Hut dessen Kopf, schrie er schon leicht hysterisch klingend in den Raum: „Nach Slytherin, wohin sonst?!"

Ein Rauschen an Seufzern ging vom Slytherintisch aus. Auch von den anderen Tischen kamen hie und da wenige enttäuschte Seufzer. Harry wusste gar nicht, wohin er seinen Kopf wenden sollte.

„Noch eine Schlange!", fauchte Hermine neben Ron. Dieser schüttelte minimal den Kopf.

„Stellen sie sich bitte vor, Mr…", nahm Dumbledore gerade das Wort an sich und diesmal sah wirklich jeder auf.

„Cygnos, Siles Cygnos ist mein Name.", sagte Siles mit seiner antrainierten, rauchigen Stimme. Er wusste wie man Herzen fing.

Harrys Blick richtete sich auf Snape, der verkrampft auf seinem Sessel saß und sich sichtlich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er seinen neuen Schüler anstarren oder noch peinlicher begaffen sollte. Draco hingegen saß da, den Mund leicht geöffnet und mit in der Luft erstarrter Hand, die er eigentlich gerade an seinen Becher hatte legen wollen. Blaise rechts neben ihn sah nicht besser aus. Er starrte den Blonden neben sich an, als wolle er fragen, ob er das glauben dürfe, oder er Halluzinationen hätte.

Als aber auch Hermine leise keuchte „Oh, ein Cygnos." wusste Harry, dass der Name noch bekannter war, als sie Beide es angenommen hatten und er war froh, dass sie nicht im selben Haus waren, denn dass hätte unangenehme Fragen augeworfen, warum sie sich näher kannten. Auch so schon, würde es zahlreiche verhöhre geben.

Siles, der dachte, dem Publikum genug seiner Darstellung geboten zu haben, schritt auf seinen Tisch zu. Der Prinz der Slytherin packte die links neben ihn kichernde Millicent grob am Arm, sodass diese laut und vernehmlich aufquietschte und schob sie mit Hilfe eines jüngeren Slytherin so weit von Draco fort, dass eine breite Fläche auf der Bank frei wurde. Eine eindeutige Aufforderung für Siles, sich neben den Erben der Malfoys zu setzten.

Mit einem Blick auf das schluchzende Mädchen, der nichts aussagte, ließ dieser sich neben den Blonden auf den Platz gleiten. Zum Schutz wurde zwischen ihm und der vor Wut zitternden Millicent ein anderer Siebtklässler gesetzt. Es war ein tolles Bild, wie der zierliche Blonde mit den eisblauen Augen nun von zwei fast gleichgroßen, dunklen Gestalten mit langen, schwarzen Haaren flankiert wurde. Ganz Hogwarts dachte dies – abfällig oder bewundernd, den drei Slytherin war es gleich.

„So, Leute, wollt ihr jetzt wissen, was ich gemacht habe?", fragte Harry in die Runde und erhob sich zaghaft. Ron folgte ihm sofort und beide verließen, gefolgt vom halben Gryffindortisch die Halle. Er lächelte, als er den Blick bemerkte, den Draco ihm unter den von Gel befreiten Haaren, die dadurch locker ins Gesicht hingen, nachwarf. Es fühlte sich irgendwie gut an. Verdammt gut.

‚Oh, mein Gott! Siles färbt auf mich ab!', stellte Harry schockiert fest. Er hatte Draco ja schon immer für edel, bedacht und über den Dingen schwebend gehalten – alles mit einer ungesunden Portion Arroganz und einer gefährlich intriganten Intelligenz. Dass diese Mischung allerdings jetzt, wo er sechzehn war, eine solche Wirkung auf ihn hatte, war ihm neu. ‚Schlecht ist es nicht.', stellte er fest. ‚Schließlich ist er der ungekrönte Prinz Slytherins – und gut aussehend obendrein. Den Charakter könnte man mal überholen, aber was weiß man, was dahinter steckt.'

„Harry?", holte ihn Ron aus den Gedanken, als dieser beinahe an der Treppe vorbei lief, die zu ihren Zimmern führte. Ein schmales Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er verdrängte schnell alles Blonde aus seinen Gedanken.

„Sorry, geht schon wieder.", winkte er Rons fragenden Blick ab und ließ sich lieber von ihm am Umhang die Treppe hinauf ziehen. Er bemühte sich ihm schnell zu folgen, da die anderen ihres Jahrgangs und noch ein paar Andere schon vorausstürmten. Es war, als könnten sie jetzt keine Minute länger warten, bis sie alles erfuhren. Zumindest alles was Harry bereit war zu sagen.

Als sie sich schließlich dem Eingang von Gryffindor näherten, bellte Ron schon vom Treppenansatz das Passwort, sodass die ‚fette Dame' gar nicht erst fragen konnte, wie es Harry ergangen war. Über die Schwelle gezerrt fand sich Harry überrumpelt auf der Couch vor dem brennenden Kamin wieder. In einem Sessel saß Hermine, von der er sich wirklich fragte, wie sie vor ihnen hier gewesen sein konnte, wo sie doch in der Halle geblieben war, als sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten.

Ron neben ihm ignoriert sie, obwohl es nicht absichtlich zu geschehen schien. Er hatte einfach nur noch Augen für seinen verschollenen und wieder gefundenen besten Freund. Auch der Rest der Gryffindors die sich schon im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden scharte sich um den Schwarzhaarigen und suchte sich einen Platz auf einem Möbelstück oder auch auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin, als nähmen sie ihre Plätze bei einem Theaterstück ein.

„Also, Harry, erzähl mal. Wo warst du?", fragte Ron von seiner Rechten Seite. Einstimmiges Gemurmel folgte seiner Frage.

„Das wüsste ich aber auch gerne.", murrte Hermine und sah das erste Mal zu ihm herüber. „Du bist einfach verschwunden, ohne ein Wort oder eine Nachricht. Und jetzt tauchst du auf und benimmst dich, als wäre nie etwas passiert."

Harry nickte. Er wusste durchaus, warum sie so dachte. „Hätte ich eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wäre ich nicht lange unbehelligt geblieben. Das war aber, wie du dir denken kannst, notwendig um aus London zu verschwinden."

„Warum?", fragte Ron neben ihm, noch bevor Hermine etwas erwidern konnte.

Harry zögerte kurz. „Ich habe im Sommer etwas erfahren, das mich dazu brachte, Großbritannien zu verlassen. Ich kann euch aber noch nicht sagen, was es war. Ich muss erst selbst die Hintergründe ganz herausfinden.", antwortet Harry und lächelte in die Runde. Hermine hatte sich wieder zum Feuer gedreht.

„Und wo warst du?", fragte Neville, der neben Seamus ihm gegenüber auf zwei Sesseln hockte.

„Ich war in Amerika. An einer anderen Schule." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, dass sich Hermine nun wieder aufmerksam zeigte. „Um genau zu sein auf der Solariae-Schule. Ich hatte einen Hinweis bekommen, dort weitere Informationen sammeln zu können, die Dumbledore im Kampf gegen Voldemort weiterhelfen könnten." Harry warf bewusst den Namen des Alten ein, denn dessen Beweggründe wurden nie hinterfragt – im gegensatz zu seinen. „Vor zwei Wochen bekam ich dann einen weiteren Brief. Zusammengefasst ging es darin um weitere Hinweise, die sich hier in Hogwarts befinden sollten. Also kam ich zurück. Auch um Dumbledore auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen."

„Kannst du uns denn nicht ungefähr sagen, worum es geht?", fragte nun Seamus und lehnte sich gespannt auf dem Sessel nach vorne.

„Ich würde gerne, aber ich weiß es doch selbst nur ansatzweise. Erst langsam ergibt alles Sinn." Harry lächelte traurig, auch wenn er jetzt schon ziemlich nah an der Wahrheit vorbei geschrammt war.

Es herrschte kurzes Schweigen, dann stürmten die Fragen nur so über ihn ein. Einfache Fragen, wie solche, die sich um die Schule drehten, beantwortete er gerne, andere, die ihn über sein Geheimnis ausfragen wollten, blockte er genervt ab. Die meisten kamen von Hermine, die immer unwilliger wurde. Nach einer Stunde der Fragerei fuhr sie hoch und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Auch wenn du denkst, alles sei jetzt wieder in Ordnung, kann ich dir sagen, du irrst dich! Weißt du eigentlich, in was für eine Gefahr du uns alle gebracht hast? Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer jetzt angegriffen hätte, wären wir alle verloren gewesen. Und alles nur, weil du so egoistisch warst und lieber abgehauen bist, als uns zu helfen.", fauchte sie. Die meisten um sie herum starrten sie entweder entsetzt an, oder blickten beschämt zu Boden, wenn sie ähnliche Gedanken gehabt hatten. Und Harry seufzte, denn er hatte schon gewusst, dass Hermine ihm Probleme machen würde und er mit der ‚Ich habe es getan, weil es Dumbledore hilft'-Masche nicht bei ihr druchkommen würde.

„Erstens, Hermine, hast du Recht.", sagte Harry schlicht und alle starrten nun ihn entsetzt an. Auch Hermine. „Ich war egoistisch. Einmal in meinem leben habe ich etwas auch gemacht, weil ich es so wollte. Einmal in meinem Leben wollte ich wenigstens etwas nur für mich leben, ohne die Last für jeden Tod in Zusammenhang mit Voldemort verantwortlich zu sein."

Harry beobachtet wie einige bei dem Namen des Unnennbaren nun sichtbarer zusammenzuckten, doch er fuhr schnell fort: „Zweitens möchte ich dich etwas fragen: Wie oft hat du-weißt-schon-wer in den Monaten, als ich weg war, angegriffen? Oder anders: Hat er überhaupt angegriffen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte beobachten, wie einige starr vor Schreck waren. Bei ein paar konnte er auch angehende Erkenntnis in den Gesichtern finden, als sie sich gewahr wurden, dass es seit dem Sommer wirklich keinen einzigen Angriff gegeben hatte. Manchmal hatten Zeitungen zwar Andeutungen auf Pläne des Lords gemacht, aber kein einziger dieser angeblich geplanten Angriffe war Realität geworden.

„Tja.", hauchte Harry und legte seine Hand zögernd auf Rons herabgesunkene Schulter. „Warum das so ist weiß ich nicht, aber ich vermute er hat mich gesucht. Also hatte mein Verschwinden auch etwas Gutes. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich zurückgekommen bin ist schließlich, dass er mir dicht auf den Fersen war."

Ron lächelte ihn an, wirkte dabei so verloren, wie er wohl ausgesehen haben mochte, als er die letzten Monate alleine in Wahrsagen gesessen war. Ein Schnauben ließ seinen Kopf herumfahren, Harrys Kopf folgte langsamer.

„Wer es glaubt, Harry! Du solltest aufhören, so arrogant zu sein, dazu hast du keine Berechtigung! Du hast uns im Stich gelassen, ohne einen Gedanken an die Gefahr und die Gefahr, der sich Dumbledores Leute ausgesetzt haben, um dich zu finden. Die Konsequenzen erntest du noch!", fauchte Hermine mit verschränkten Armen dicht vor ihm stehend. Dann stürmte sie mit wehendem Haar und Umhang und einer knallenden Tür aus dem Raum. Der Großteil der anderen folgte ihr oder zumindest ihrem Beispiel. Nur die Burschen aus Harrys Zimmer blieben im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ron seufzte ergeben und begann irgendetwas zu ihrer Verteidigung zu murmeln „Sie hat sich große Sorgen gemacht.", war das letzte, was man heraushören konnte.

„Quatsch!", unterbrach ihn Seamus noch bevor Harry es tun konnte. „Sie ist einfach wütend, weil sie mal nicht über alles Bescheid weiß und weil du weder auf sie gehört hast, noch Bescheid gesagt hast wo du bist, damit sie es Dumbeldore verraten konnte. Und du brauchst uns auch nicht erklären, dass du nur Dumbledore helfen wolltest, denn der kann sich schon ganz gut ohne hilfe zurecht finden. Ich denke es ist klar, dass du nicht wolltest, dass er dich zurückholt und dass Hermine schon dafür gesorgt hätte, dass Dumbledore deinen Aufenthaltsort erfährt."

„Sie hätte ihn nie verraten!", sagte Ron laut aber erntete nur einen spöttischen Blick von dem Iren. Sofort errötete er leicht und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Er wusste ja selbst, dass es wahr war, sooft wie Hermine ihm in den Ohren gelegen hatte, um Harry Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren, nachdem sie ihren Briefwechsel entdeckt hatte.

„Was ist eigentlich zwischen dir und Hermine?", fragte Harry nach.

„Was soll schon sein?", fragte Ron scheinheilig, gab aber bei der ungeschickt hochgezogenen Augenbraue seines Freundes nach. „Wir sind schon seit dem Sommer zusammen, um genau zu sein, kurz bevor du verschwunden bist. Aber…"

„Aber?"

Seamus fuhr für Ron fort: „Es ist ein Witz, kurz gesagt! Ron traut sich nicht endlich Schluss zu machen und Hermine überhäuft ihn mit Schuldgefühlen, wenn er ihre Beziehung anspricht. Aber genug davon, was hast du die ganze Zeit in Amerika gemacht und wo genau war die Schule?"

Harry lachte leise auf, als auch Neville und Dean noch näher rückten. Der Schwarzhaarige räusperte sich und begann ausführlicher noch einmal zu erzählen. Er erfuhr auch einiges von den anderen, vor allem, dass Seamus jetzt zu seiner Homosexualität auch vor dem Rest der Schule stand und mit irgendeinem aus Hufflepuff zusammen war. Gerade war Harry dabei ihn vor Siles zu warnen, der in den nächsten Tagen sicher schon beginnen würde, seinen Ruf als Playboy zu festigen, als die Tür zum Bereich der Gryffindor aufschwang und McGonagall in vor ihm stand.

Harry seufzte und erhob sich. Es war wohl Zeit, sich mit dem Direktor zu unterhalten. Seine Lehrerin sagte nichts dazu, führt ihn nur aus dem Raum und den Gang entlang zu dessen Büro. Auf halben Weg kam ihnen Siles entgegen. Er hatte sich wohl wegen seinem Schulwechsel dem Direktor stellen müssen. Langsam ließ sich Harry zurückfallen und sobald der Ältere an der Hauslehrerin Gryffindors vorbeimarschiert war, heftete sich sein bis dahin starrer Blicks auf den Jüngeren.

Auf gleicher Höhe steckte er ihm einen Zettel zu und flüsterte: „Alles wie besprochen. Die alte Direktorin hat tatsächlich eingetragen, dass du im ‚roten Haus' warst."

Harry nickte ihm zu und schloss etwas zu seiner Hauslehrerein auf. Jetzt war er froh, dass Siles die Direktorin geschmiert hatte, damit sie das falsche Haus in seinem Zeugnis angab, welches er für den Wechsel hatte vorlegen müssen. Kurz spähte er auf den zugesteckten Zettel, auf dem nur drei Worte standen: „Denk an Okklumentik!"

Also hatte der Alte versucht in Siles Kopf einzudringen. Er war froh, dass Siles wenigstens die Ansätze von Okklumentik beherrschte.

Schnell steckte Harry den Zettel weg und begann gleich damit, seinen Geist abzuschirmen. Er hatte nicht sehr große Fortschritte gemacht, aber das was er konnte, dass konnte er gut.

Sie befanden sich schon auf dem Gang zu dem Büro des Direktors. Die Tür zum Büro ging gerade auf und ein düster blickender Zaubertränkelehrer stürmte heraus. Als er seinen Schüler erblickte, zögerte er nicht sich demonstrativ umzudrehen und in die andere Richtung zu verschwinden.

Harry musste über diese Gestik lächeln und konnte sich nur ein Kichern verkneifen, als er McConagalls mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck entdeckte. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, Snape sei vielleicht nicht vor ihm geflohen. Der Gedanke ließ ihn sich nur noch mehr schütteln, aber als sie vor der Bürotür standen verging ihm das Lachen.

Seine Lehrerin nannte das Passwort und schickte Harry alleine hinauf. Dieser wagte es nicht zu zögern, aber sein Herz war klamm, als er an die Risiken dachte, die er einging. Er durfte sich nicht verraten, sonst war alles umsonst. Jetzt kam es darauf an, ob Dumbeldore sich wirklich so verhielt wie in seinen wieder gefundenen Erinnerungen. ‚Denk nicht weiter darüber nach, Harry, sondern konzentrier dich. Du wirst es ja gleich wissen.', sprach er sich selbst Mut zu und wappnete sich. Die Mauern um seinen Geist verstärkten sich. Snape wäre auf seine Art stolz auf ihn – oder villeicht eher auf sich selbst?

Als sich die Treppe in Bewegung setzte, wandte sich Harry noch einmal nach der Lehrerein um, doch die sah ihn nicht an, sondern schloss einfach den Durchgang. Wenige Sekunden stand er dann vor der hölzernen Tür, die die letzte Barriere zu seinem Direktor bildete. Und kaum rastete der Mechanismus der Treppe mit einem Krachen ein, schwang die Tür auf und Harry sah durch den Raum und über den Schreibtisch hinweg in ein fragendes Gesicht.

Kein Wort fiel, als Harry auf den alten Mann zuging und sich schwer auf dem Sessel ihm gegenüber fallen ließ. Weitere Minuten verstrichen, in denen sie sich musterten, dann nahm der um einiges Ältere eine dünne, schneeweiße Mappe und das Wort auf: „Wie geht es dir, Harry?"

„Gut.", kam die einfache Antwort, der Anfang etwas krächzend. Er war nicht gewillt dem Alten zufiel zu verraten. Es war alles abgesprochen und zensiert.

„Ich habe von Mr. Cygnos erfahren, wo du warst. Bitte erzähl mir alles von Beginn an."

Harry seufzte und erinnerte sich an den wahren Sachverhalt, den er nicht würde erläutern können. Zumindest nicht vor Dumbledore. Dann begann er mit der abgeänderten und teilweise erdachten Geschichte, die in seinen Augen sehr viele Lücken aufwies. Aber er wusste auch um die Wahrheit, was ihn etwas voreingenommen machte.

„Gleich nach den Ferien, habe ich einen Brief erhalten. Keine Eulenpost. Es stand auch nicht viel drinnen, außer, dass es durchaus einen Weg gäbe, Voldemort zu besiegen. So habe ich es aufgefasst. In dem Brief stand der Name einer Schule, wo ich sie finde und den Weg, wie ich hingelange. Alles ganz kurz gefasst, wie eine Liste.", ratterte Harry herunter, machte ab und zu Pausen und begann einen Satz nach einem Stottern neu. Es sollte nicht alles auswendig gelernt wirken.

„Und du hast dem geglaubt? Warum hast du dich uns nicht anvertraut?", fragte Dumbledore nach.

„Der Verfasser des Briefes verlangte von mir Verschwiegenheit und die Befolgung des Inhalts…nunja. Ich habe in einem Anflug von Gutglauben gehandelt und weil ich dachte, Voldemort würde mich kaum an eine andere Schule locken, von der ich damals schon wusste, dass sie existiert. Glauben sie mir, als ich erst einmal London verlassen hatte, war ich mir nicht mehr sicher. Aber es hat sich alles als wahr heraus gestellt. Ich habe Hinweise gesammelt, wie er zu besiegen sei. Vor zwei Wochen etwa wurde mir dann ein weiterer Brief zugestellt, diesmal per Eule. Darin hieß es nur, ich solle zurückkehren und in Hogwarts weitersuchen. Auch hier seien Hinweise versteckt. Der Verfasser könne nur sie mir nur so indirekt anvertrauen."

„Hast du die Briefe noch?", fragte Dumbledore und seine Augen funkelten merkwürdig.

„Nein, Sir. Sie haben sich wortwörtlich in Staub aufgelöst.", Harry senkte seinen Blick auf seine im Schoß gespielt verzweifelt gefalteten Hände und löste sie ebenso gespielt, immer unter dem forschenden Blick des Alten.

„Von wem kamen die Briefe?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Es entstand eine drückende Stille und Harry wusste, dass der Alte sie nutzte, um in seinem Kopf zu forschen. Aber Harrys Barriere war dicht. „Nun gut, Harry. Du weißt selbst, wie dumm das war, denke ich. Dass du wieder da bist ist natürlich ein Glück - für uns alle. Ich denke in der anderen Schule hast du gut gelernt, der Stundenplan ist ja ähnlich."

„Ja, Sir. Es war alles sehr vertraut.", bestätigte Harry und wartete schon auf die Frage, in welchem Haus er gewesen war. Doch die Frage kam nicht – oder zumindest anders als erwartet.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass es dort auch Fächer in schwarzer Magie gab?", Dumbledore richtete sein Augenmerk auf ein Blatt in seiner Hand.

„Ja, Sir, aber nur für Schüler aus Slytherin." Das war sogar wahr, aber er war ja auch in Slytherin gewesen. Er konnte sich ausmalen, wie Dumbledore reagieren würde, wenn er erführe, dass sein Goldknabe Unterricht in fortgeschrittener, schwarzer Magie erhalten hatte – auch wenn er darin ziemlich versagt hatte. ‚Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß.'

„Tatsächlich.", bestätigte Dumbledore etwas wohlgefälliger. „Doch auch wenn du dort gut gelernt hast, denke ich, wir müssen erst sehen, wie der Stoff sich mit dem Hogwarts deckt. Bis Ostern wirst du von den Hauslehrern öfters Fragen gestellt bekommen, die dein Wissen prüfen sollen. Kleine Tests sozusagen. Es werden keine Punkte abgezogen. Solltest du hinterher sein, musst du dich Ende der Ferien einer Prüfung stellen. Mr. Cygnos wurden dieselben Bedingungen auferlegt."

„Ja, Sir. Ich werde mich bemühen.", lächelte Harry breit und sein Lehrer erwiderte es holprig.

„Gut. Das soll es für heute sein. Du erlaubst doch, dass ich, sollte ich noch Fragen haben, noch einmal mit dir spreche?"

„Natürlich. Aber ich hätte noch eine…", fing an, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn, scheinbar abgelenkt.

„Zitronenbonbon, Harry?"

Harry stockte und nahm sich automatisch eines. Er wollte schon fortfahren, als: „Ich muss dich jetzt bitten zu gehen. Ich erwarte noch jemanden."

„Wen, Sir?", fragte Harry und erhob sich, das Bonbon noch in der Hand. Er wunderte sich, dass er Dumbledore scheinbar auf Wort folgte, obwohl er er es gar nicht wollte.

„Oh, Mr. Cygnos' Vater. Es geht um seinen Schulaustausch. Du verstehst?"

„Sicher.", sagte Harry und verstand vollkommen. Siles Vater hatte sich ja schon über den Wechsel ausgesprochen. In London sollte Siles ruhig Selbstständigkeit lernen. Finanziell wurde er unterstütz, der Rest war sein eigenes Bier. Und das hieß auch, Mr. Siles Senior würde hier nicht auftauchen. Mit anderen Worten: Harry sollte verschwinden, bevor er wirklich noch Fragen stellen konnte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Sir.", verabschiedete sich Harry und schloss die Tür, bemüht sie nicht geräuschvoll zuzuwerfen. Dann eilte er die Treppe hinab, deren Treppenabsatz ihm kreisend folgte. Sie war ihm jetzt etwas zu langsam.

‚Was hast du denn, Harry? Jetzt ist es doch bestätigt. Ein Mittel zum Zweck, mehr bist du nicht!', verspottet er sich selbst in Gedanken, hinderte sich aber daran sich selbst als ‚Waffe' zu bezeichnen. Siles würde ihn wieder den Kopf waschen. Schnell stürmte er den Weg entlang und wurde von Meter zu Meter langsamer. Wie hatte er sich nur Hoffnungen machen könne – und das hatte er tief drinnen -, dass er mehr war.

Schon in seiner wieder gefundenen Erinnerung war Dumbledore nicht der Mann, als den er ihn in Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte zwar nur Erinnerungen, in denen über den alten Mann geredet wurde, aber die reichten ihm. Man hatte versucht ihn vor dem Direktor zu schützen, was sagte das allein schon aus?

‚Tja, hat nicht ganz funktioniert.', dachte Harry und erkannte, dass er nur noch dahin schlurfte. Er bemühte sich aber nicht wieder schneller zu werden, sondern schlurfte lieber noch etwas langsamer. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf Gesellschaft.

Er betrat die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum und verweilte, als diese gerade herumschwenkte. Müde verstaute er seine Hände in seinen Taschen und zog Augenblicke später Siles Nachricht aus der Tasche. ‚Ich habe meinen Geist verschlossen. Ganz sicher.', dachte Harry, als er sich auf Grund der erneut gelesenen Nachricht selbst überprüfte.

Plötzlich schimmerten die Buchstaben auf, aber das Leuchten verschwand gleich wieder. Es stand dasselbe da, aber das war gerade eindeutig Magie gewesen. Neugierig drehte er das Papier und tatsächlich formten sich auf der Rückseite augenblicklich Worte. Nein eigentlich nur ein Wort: Astronomieturm.

Harry stockte und rannte die gerade angekommene Treppe wieder hinunter. Am Treppenabsatz wandte er sich nach Rechts und stürmte eine nahe Treppe hinauf. Es stand keine Uhrzeit am Zettel, also konnte das Treffen nicht irgendwann sein, da sie so nur aneinander vorbeirennen würden. Es musst jetzt sein, nachdem Siles wusste, dass er sich, von seinen Freunden nicht erwartet, wegschleichen konnte.


	3. Kapitel 2

2. Kapitel

„Das ging ja schnell.", empfing ihn Siles, als er die Tür zum Astronomietür aufschubste. „Ich hab mich schon auf ein paar Stunden eingerichtet." Siles hielt untermalend ein Buch hoch.

„Er hat mich abgewimmelt, als ich gerade beginnen wollte, Fragen zu stellen.", klärte Harry ihn schnell auf und schwang sich schwankend neben den Älteren auf einen Fenstersims. Er war selbst durch sein Gewand eiskalt, obwohl der Frühling in etwa einem Monat auch offiziell anbrechen sollte. „Hier hättest du es ausgehalten?" fragte er ungläubig nach.

„Nicht lange. Aber es geht. Vorher waren einige Fenster offen – im Winter!", murrte Siles und schüttelte sich.

Harry lachte und wurde von dem anderen ermahnend angestoßen. Dann wurden Beide ernst.

„Er ist wirklich so listig wie du sagst." Siles packte schnell sein Buch in die Tasche und warf diese anschließend ungeniert auf den Boden.

„Ja, aber du scheinst es gut gemeistert zu haben.", sagte Harry, als er die Lockerheit seines Freundes bemerkte.

„Auf mich wurde ja auch Snape angesetzt. Der Kerl hat den natürlichen Respekt vor dem Namen meiner Familie."

„Arroganz ist euch auch gegeben, was?", lachte Harry, immer wieder überrascht, wie viel Siles sich auf seinen Namen einbildete – und wie zutreffend es oft war.

Siles grinste zurück. „Durchaus, das gehört dazu. Aber du hast ja die Reaktionen im Speisesaal bemerkt."

„Oh, ja. Es war lustig. Aber das Bild erst, du mit Zabini und Malfoy. Das war mehr als gut.", Harry schmunzelte leicht und rief sich das Bild in Erinnerung. „Die drei…"

„Was? Die drei was?"

„Weiß nicht. Mir fällt schon was ein.", erwiderte Harry kleinlaut.

„Die beiden sind nett, sehr sogar."

„Was meinst du?"

„Na, ich habe deine Reaktion auf Dracos Blicke bemerkt.", grinste Siles und stieß so fest gegen Harry, dass dieser vor Verlegenheit hustend von dem Sims rutschte.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er zögernd, wissend dass man dem Älteren nichts vor machte.

„Na hör mal. Ich bin doch hier der Playboy! Die Chemie schmecke ich noch von NewYork aus – und das während ich Sex habe!", lachte Siles.

Harry wurde feuerrot. Er hätte sich doch in den letzten Monaten an diese spezielle Art von dem Größeren gewöhnen müssen. „Siles! Mach mal was gegen deine Notgeilheit!"

„Warum sollte ich?"

Dem Jüngeren blieb das Wort im Hals stecken. Er wurde noch etwas röter und sagte dann ernst: „Du hast gesagt er ist ganz nett, wie meinst du das?" Warum ließ er sich überhaupt auf dieses Thema ein?

„Ich meinte er sei sehr nett, nicht ganz nett. Und es ist mein ernst. Vielleicht etwas zu korrekt, aber das liegt wahrscheinlich an ihrer Erziehung. Eine Erziehung in der sie gelernt haben, nicht einmal ihren Freunden zu trauen. Dass Blaise und Draco Freunde sind, die auch über Persönliches reden, ist schon regelrecht ein Tabubruch. Ich habe zumindest den Eindruck, dass sie so eng zueinander stehen."

„Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?", fragte Harry und sah in das nachdenkliche Gesicht von Siles.

„Ja, bis ich nach Solariae kam, ging es mir so. Danach wurde alles nur besser." Siles lächelte kurz bitter, dann schüttelte er es jedoch mit einem galanten Handschüttler von sich ab.

Harry lächelte und umarmte den Älteren locker, der nun bedeutsam grinste. Der Jüngere sah ihn skeptisch an und dann kam es schon: „Stell dir vor, würde mein Großvater noch leben, wäre es nicht sehr weit mit meinen Bettgeschichten."

Schlagartig zuckten Harrys Hände weg und er funkelte böse. „Schluss damit, Siles. Lass den armen Burschen in Hogwarts wenigstens die Gelegenheit sich an dich zu gewöhnen und brich nicht gleich am Anfang ein dutzend Herzen."

Siles lachte laut und schnappte sich Harry, den er ordentlich durchkitzelte. Er war froh, dass er es in den letzten Monaten soweit gebracht hatte den Jüngeren seine Fesseln zu nehmen. Er war viel lockerer geworden, vor allem ihm gegenüber. „Keine Sorge, Kleiner. Ich hab schon ein Ziel im Auge und das braucht mehr als ein paar Tage zur Bearbeitung."

„Hör auf so zu reden. Du tust ihnen damit nur weh." Harry wusste, dass er hier auf taube Ohren stieß.

„Kein Sorge, ich habe mir doch noch nie welche ausgesucht, die nicht so wie ich in lockeren Bahnen denken, oder nach Beziehungen suchen. Sonst wärest du schon längst fällig gewesen.", grinste Siles dreckig.

„Träum weiter!", murrte Harry und legte schnell die Hand auf den Mund des Älteren, als er schon merkte, was jetzt für eine Antwort von ihm provoziert worden wahr. „Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Sag lieber, wen du ins Auge gefasst hast. Es wird ja wohl kaum Malfoy oder Zabini sein, oder?"

„Nein, die Beiden sind zu sehr ihren Familien verpflichtet. Außerdem ist er älter."

„Älter? Selber Jahrgang also.", sagte Harry und grübelte nach.

„Gib es auf, Harry, ich sag es dir eh nicht."

Dieser sah ihn forschend an und gab dann nickend nach.

„Was hat Dumbledore eigentlich genau zu dir gesagt?", wechselte Harry das Thema.

„Ich war nicht lange drin, fünf Minuten vielleicht. Er hat mich nur noch einmal Willkommen geheißen und mir das mit der Prüfung erklärt. Dann hat er mich auch schon raus geworfen. Und gleich als ich gekommen bin, hat er mal eben versucht meine Gedanken zu lesen."

Harry nickte und lehnte sich nachdenklich zwischen den Beinen von Siles stehend gegen dessen Schulter. Nur flüchtig kam es ihm wieder in den Kopf geschossen, wie eng er schon mit Siles war und wie unverbindlich ihre vertrauten Gesten zueinander waren.

Doch schnell war er am grübeln, was als nächstes anstand. Die nächsten Tage würden sie wohl damit verbringen, sich einzuleben. Und dann stand da die Suche nach dem Rest seiner Vergangenheit auch noch an. Nur: Wo sollte die Suche beginnen. ‚Das weißt du doch ganz genau!', dachte Harry.

„Sag mal, Harry. Wann redest du mit ihm?", fragte genau in diesem Moment Siles dicht an seinem Ohr. Flüsternd, als würden sie belauscht.

Harry erwiderte automatisch ebenso leise. „Wen meinst du?"

Ein Stoß traf seine Schultern. „Du weißt wen ich meine. Bei ihm sollten wir anfangen. Er kennt deine Vergangenheit ja, wie es scheint."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er war sich nicht so sicher, ob das gut war. Er hatte zwar einige gute Erinnerung an den Mann, aber seine Zeit in Hogwarts hatte ihn ein anderes Bild zeichnen lassen und seit er wieder hier in den alten Gemäuern war, schienen seine neuen Erinnerungen wieder blasser zu werden. Siles schien zu ahnen, was er dachte. Vielleicht las er auch seine Gedanken.

„Denkst du nicht, sein Verhalten ist nicht auch durch Dumbledore beeinflusst. Vielleicht musste er sich deiner Vergangenheit fügen, um…"

„Um was?", fragte Harry und löste sich nachdrücklich von dem Älteren. Was sollte es schon für eine Erklärung geben dafür, wie sein ‚Lieblingslehrer' ihn seit seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts behandelt hatte.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, Kleiner. Aber wir sollten ihn fragen.", hauchte Siles hinter ihm.

„Du hast ja Recht. Er ist die einzige hier existierende Verbindung. Außer Dumbeldore natürlich."

„Ja, aber was ist der schon für eine Verbindung?"

Harry musste lachen und nickte eifrig. Kurz verdrängte er, dass ein Treffen mit Snape bald anstand. ‚Wie soll ich die Sprache nur auf die Sache lenken?', dachte er noch kurz, dann folgte er ergeben Siles, der sich die Tasche über die Schulter gehängt hatte und sich anschickte den Astronomieturm zu verlassen. Alle Geborgenheit und Losgelöstheit, die er eben noch gefühlt hatte, war verpufft. Manchmal hasste er es, dass Siles schnell zärtlich sein konnte, es ihm aber nie etwas bedeutete. Er näherte sich ihm, lockte Harry aus seiner Schale, aber wenn es vollbracht war, schien für Siles seine Aufgabe erledigt und er ging wieder auf Abstand.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns dreimal in der Woche hier treffen. Am Montag, Mittwoch und Frietag.", sagte Siles, als er die Tür öffnete, sachlich und distanziert.

„Einverstanden. Aber was ist, wenn einer mal nicht kann oder was Dringendes anliegt.", fragte Harry, versucht, sich ebenfalls wieder auf Distanz zu bringen.

„Das können wir uns bis Montag überlegen. Morgen sollten wir uns auch noch einmal treffen, nur zu Sicherheit.", fuhr Siles fort und ging vor Harry die Treppe herab, der eben die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Kein weiteres Wort wurde mehr zwischen ihnen gewechselt und als sie das Ende der Treppe erreichten, schlugen sie jeweils ohne einen Gruß verschiedene Richtungen ein.

Harry hatte nicht wirklich Lust, sich jetzt wieder seinen Klassenkollegen zu stellen, aber ihm fehlte jede Art von Ausrede, weshalb er sich seinem Schicksal fügte. Trotzdem wählte er einen langen Umweg, der ihn sogar an der großen Halle vorbei führte.

Siles hingegen richtete seine Schritte direkt zu den Kerkern. Sein Hauslehrer hatte ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich wegen seinem neuen Zimmer – ein Einzelzimmer sogar – an Draco wenden solle. Er war nur kurz in seinem neuen Heim gewesen, als er auch schon von Snape auf dessen charmante Art zum Direktor geschleift worden war.

Es war gerade Zeit gewesen dem Blonden mitzuteilen, dass er sich danach Hogwarts ansehen würde, was als einfacher Vorwand gedient hatte, sich mit Harry zu treffen, bevor der Eingang zu geglitten war. Er konnte jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass Draco im Gemeinschaftraum wartete.

Der Weg durch die Kerker war kompliziert, aber mit einigen Hinweisen und versteckten Wegweisern hatte der Schwarzhaarige das Ziel schnell gefunden. Rasch flüsterte er das Passwort und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Eingangs, der sich hinter ihm lautlos schloss.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, abgesehen von ein paar Erst- oder Zweitklässlern. Siles seufzte und bahnte sich seinen Weg zu einem der Kamine und warf sich auf eine Couch, die teilweise voll gepackt war mit Büchern. Er wurde von keinem beobachtet, niemand stand ihm auf seinem Marsch im Weg.

„Na?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm plötzlich. Siles sah über sich hinweg und blickte auf ein rundes Gesicht, umrahmt von zwei in Zöpfe geflochtenen, braunen Haaren.

„Was?", fragte er zurück und erntete ein schüchternes Grinsen.

„Wie gefällt dir Hogwarts?", wollte das Mädchen wissen und ließ sich dicht neben ihm auf die Couch nieder. Dabei strich sie ihre dünnen Zöpfe auf den Rücken und überschlug auf merkwürdige Art und Weise die bulligen, kurzen Beine.

„Gut bisher." Siles runzelte die Stirn und versuchte verzweifelt den Zwang zu unterdrücken, diese Beine anzustarren. „Wer bist du überhaupt?"

Ein beleidigter Gesichtsausdruck beantwortete seine Frage. „Millicent Bullstrode. Ich gehe in Dracos Klasse."

„Ok.", sagte Siles einfach und durchsuchte den Raum, bemüht eine Ausrede zu entdecken, die es ihm erlaubte, von ihr zu fliehen.

„Ja. Also…woher kommst du?" Das Mädchen namens Millicent beugte sich vor, wohl versucht ihre übergroßen Brüste etwas in Szene zu setzten.

Verzweifelt starrte Siles in die andere Richtung. Er mochte Mädchen ja, als Bekannte. Nun, manchmal mochte er sie zumindest, aber sicher nicht so kleine, bullige und vollbusige Tussis mit zu geschminkten Augen und Haaren, bei denen die Färbung heraus wuchs. Er mochte nun einmal nur Mädchen, die das Alter von sechs noch nicht überschritten hatten und auch davor konnte er nicht viel mit ihnen anfangen.

„Hörst du mir zu?" Eine kleine Hand legte sich auf sein Bein und drückte Aufmerksamkeit heischend zu.

„Ja, ja. Ich komme aus Amerika, New York.", sprudelte es schnell über seine Lippen.

„Und? Erzähl mal, wie war es dort so?"

„Hey, Siles!", tönte unerwartet eine Stimme durch den Raum. Siles Kopf ruckte herum und er stieß erleichtert die Luft aus, als er Blaise auf der Treppe zu dem Jungenbereich entdeckte. „Komm mal, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer."

„Entschuldige.", schnell erhob sich Siles mit diesen Worten zu Millicent. Dann eilte er durch den Trubel auf Blaise zu.

Dieser lächelte nur gemein und flüsterte: „Du solltest mir danken."

„Das tue ich, das tue ich.", grinste Siles zurück und folgte dem Jüngeren die Treppe hinauf, während er den Umstand verfluchte, dass Mädchen ihn nervös machten und er sich dabei zu Affen.

„Also.", fing Blaise an, als sie im siebenten Stock ankamen. „Dort am Ende des Ganges ist die Tür von Draco. Die neben seiner ist meine und die zweite Tür vom Gang führt zu deinem Zimmer."

„Was ist mit dem ersten Zimmer?"

„Das steht leer und wird als Raucherzimmer genutzt. Im siebenten Jahrgang war kein Zimmer mehr frei, deshalb kommst du in unseren Stock. Aber wenn du willst, kann die Snape oben ein Zimmer dazu zaubern." Blaise ging den Gang entlang und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Neugierig beobachtete Siles den Jüngeren. „Schon in Ordnung."

„Dachte ich mir.", lächelte Blaise und drehte sich bei Siles' Tür zu diesem um. „Was willst du für ein Passwort."

„Passwort. Habt ihr überall welche?", fragte Siles überrascht. Es war ja schon neu für ihn beim Hauseingang ein Passwort zu haben.

„Ja. Hattet ihr das in deiner alten Schule nicht?"

„Nein.", erwiderte Siles und begann über ein Passwort zu grübeln.

„Na ja, du wirst es bei unseren Mädchen und manchen Burschen sicher brauchen.", grinste Blaise und legte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf den Türknopf. „Also, was für ein Wort?"

„Dircaeus.", ließ Siles Blaise wissen und dieser runzelte fragend die Stirn. Doch nach einem Schulterzucken tippte er zweimal mit dem Zauberstab gegen den Türknopf und wiederholte das Passwort deutlich.

Erst passierte nichts, doch dann konnten beide beobachten, wie der Türknopf wuchs und zu einer Türklinge auswuchs, die in der Form dem Kopf eines Schwanes glich. Dieser Schein verflog aber nach einem, kurzen Moment und es war eine einfache Türklinge, ohne Verzierung oder Sonderheit.

„Das war es auch schon. Viel Spaß noch. Ich hole dich zum Abendessen ab. Jeder Jahrgang geht geschlossen. Eine Sitte, die sich eingebürgert hat, die aber nicht immer streng befolgt wird.", verabschiedete sich der Jüngere und eilte den Gang zu seinem Zimmer entlang.

Siles sah ihm nach, den Blick unverhohlen auf dessen Hintern gerichtet, der jetzt, da der Umhang abgelegt war, deutlich sichtbar war. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd legte er die Hand auf die Klinge und flüsterte sein Passwort. Unter seiner Hand schwang die Tür fast wie von selbst auf und Siles wurde durch den Schwung etwas mit gerissen. Er stolperte in das Zimmer und sah die Tür erbost über seine Schulter hinweg an, die seelenruhig ins Schloss fiel.

Dann richtete sich der Schwarzhaarige auf und erforschte sein Zimmer.

Es war einfach gehalten. Ein Bett aus dunklem Holz auf ebenso dunklem Boden und mit dunkelgrünem Leinen bezogen. Die Bettvorhänge aus grünem, schwerem Samt waren an den vier Bettpfosten hochgebunden. Vor dem Bett lag ein naturweißer Teppich und füllte den vier Meter breiten Abstand zwischen dem Bett und einem Kamin aus. Vor diesem stand ein einfacher, schwarzer Ohrensessel, darauf lagen eine schwarze Wolldecke und zwei grüne Polster. Der Kamin selbst war aus hellem Sandstein, aber mit schwarz gerußten Intarsien verziert. Genau gegenüber dem Bett war eine Kastenkonstruktion mit eingebautem Schreibtisch an die Wand montiert, die sich, aus demselben dunklen Holz wie das Bett gefertigt, perfekt an den Kleiderschrank anschmiegte. Eine versteckte Tür gegenüber dem Kamin führte wohl weiter ins Bad, wie Siles hoffte. Neben der Tür standen auf jeden Fall noch eine Couch-kommode und ein leeres Bücherregal.

Nachdem Siles seinen Umhang und die Tasche auf das Bett geworfen hatte, marschierte er auf die Tür zu, die sich absolut glatt perfekt in die Wand einpasste. Es fehlte ein Türgriff, aber sobald seine Finger das Holz berührten, schwang sie rasch nach innen auf und Siles fand sich tatsächlich einem Bad gegenüber. Links von ihm befand sich eine lange Waschkonsole mit breitem Spiegel, der nach zwei Metern zu einem Ganzkörperspiegel auswuchs. Der Spiegel stieß direkt an einen Mauervorsprung, der die Toilette versteckte. Gegenüber der Waschkonsole befand sich eine Art Duschkabine, die die ganze Länge des Bades füllte. Hinter dieser Glaswand erkannte man eine Badewanne, die auf einer Erhöhung stand und links davor eine in eine Versenkung montierte freie Dusche, alles hinter der Glaswand verborgen.

„Viel grün haben die hier.", murmelte Siles, der es gewohnt war, die Farben des Zimmers selbst zu bestimmen. Aber hier assoziierte man Slytherin wohl entweder mit Dunkel und Grün oder beides zusammen.

Ungemütlich war es nicht, schließlich war wenigstens das Badezimmer in Dunkelgrün und Lindgrün, gemischt mit Naturweiß gehalten. Nun gut, die Armaturen waren schwarz, aber die Fäden des grünen Marmors schimmerten silbern.

Etwas beeindruckt von dem altmodischen Schick, den diese zwei Räume ausstrahlten trat Siles zurück im Schlafbereich an den Kleiderschrank und fand tatsächlich bereits seine gesamte Garderobe einsortiert. Der Schrank war etwas magisch vergrößert worden, damit die drei Koffer hineinpassten, der Schrank aber äußerlich nicht mehr Platz einnahm. Siles lächelte glücklich, aber in seinem Inneren schrie alles: ‚Ja! Ein eigenes Zimmer! Ja! Ein eigenes Bad! Ja! Ja! JA!'

Zufrieden zog er sich den grünen und schon etwas zerknitterten Pullunder über den Kopf und warf ihn in ein leeres Fach des Kastens, auf dem ein kleines Metallschildchen mit dem Aufdruck ‚Schmutzwäsche' angebracht war. Die darin befindliche Wäsche wurde von den Elfen abgeholt und gewaschen, wie es schien.

Dann zog er sich ein grünes Hemd heraus und tauschte es gegen sein schwarzes, das dem Pullunder prompt folgte. Schlussendlich warf er sich seinen Schulumhang wieder über. Nach einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel im Bad befand er seine Frisur für tadellos und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Vielleicht fand er Draco jetzt dort vor.

Er hatte durchaus bemerkt, wie Harry gegen die Blicke des Blonden nicht abgeneigt reagiert hatte und wenn er Draco richtig einschätzte, wusste er auch, wie er ihn dazu bringen konnte, sich direkt an Harry ran zu machen. Wer wollte denn nicht mit dem Held der Zaubererwelt zusammen sein?

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah er Draco tatsächlich und zwar wie er sich gerade über ein Schachbrett beugte und Blaise ihm gegenüber höhnisch grinste. Er näherte sich den beiden. Blaise sah ihn als erstes und nickte ihm hoheitsvoll zu. Siles erwiderte das Nicken und lies sich neben dem Blonden auf den freien Platz auf der Couch sinken. Dann beendete Draco auch schon den Zug und schenkte ihm verspätet ein Nicken.

„Wer gewinnt?", fragte Siles, der eher auf Poker denn auf Schach stand.

„Der Bessere.", grinste Blaise und als Draco schnaubte fügte er hinzu: „Also ich."

Draco zog etwas Ähnliches wie eine Schnute und beobachtete skeptisch den Zug von Blaises Dame gegen seinen König. Alle drei starrten auf das Schachbrett, dann sagte Siles zögernd: „Ich glaube du bist Schach Matt."

„Bingo.", flötete Blaise und konnte gerade so verhindern, dass ein hoch beleidigter und in seinem Stolz gekränkter Draco das Brett plus Figuren um sie herum verteilte.

„Schwamm drüber, Draco. Pech im Spiel, Glück in der Liebe.", tröstete Siles leise und nutzte das Sprichwort gleich als Einstieg für seine Mission. Merlin, war er unauffällig! „Apropos, wie läuft es in der Liebe?"

Der Prinz Slytherins blinzelte argwöhnisch zu dem Größeren auf. Dann sagte er mehr als nervös: „Gut, denke ich."

„Gut, denke ich.", wiederholte Siles unter eifrigem Nicken und warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem besten Freund des Blonden, der einfach nur neugierig beobachtend und mit verschränkten Armen ihnen gegenüber saß. „Niemand in Aussicht, was?"

„Darf ich fragen, was dich das angeht?", zischte Draco aufgebracht und seine linke Augenbraue wanderte untermalend nach oben.

„Na, bei den Verehrern die du hast, wundert es mich, dass du hier mit deinem besten Freund sitzt..oh – oder seit ihr beide?", Siles ließ den Satz offen, doch Draco fauchte jetzt regelrecht.

„Nein! Wir sind Freunde, mehr nicht."

„Na, wie du meinst. Und es gibt keinen anderen Mann in deinem Leben?"

„Was? Wieso Mann? Nein!", rief Draco laut und zuckte zusammen, als er die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Raumes erntete. Leiser fuhr er fort: „Das geht dich nichts an, selbst wenn es so wäre!"

„Also ist es so?" Siles sah noch einmal zu Blaise, der mit einem Schulterzucken jede Aufklärung verweigerte. „Egal. Hast du jemanden?"

Draco schwieg, stierte nur auf seine Knie und strich die Falten der Hose gleich. Eine angedeutete Röte schimmerte auf seinen Wangen.

„Tja, schade eigentlich. Ich dachte ja, Harry wäre dein Zielobjekt, aber wie es aussieht, bist du vergeben.", murmelte Siles gespielt grüblerisch. „Der Arme. Bei dem träumerischen Blick den er drauf hatte, als er dich beim Essen beobachtet hat, hast du wohl gerade ein Herz gebrochen." Sogar Blaise verzog dabei spöttisch sein Gesicht.

„Wa…Was?", stotterte Draco und sah Siles für eine geschlagene Minute nur erstarrt an. Dann sprang er auf und funkelte ihn an. „Weißt du was, das geht dich nichts an!"

Mit diesem schwachen Argument stürmte Draco davon und ließ einen zufriedenen Siles zurück.

Sobald Draco verschwunden war, legte sich Siles' Blick auf Blaise. Dieser funkelte ihn ebenso an. Dann holte er tief Luft, nur um die folgenden Worte effektiver hervor zu stoßen: „Vielen Dank!"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Siles überrascht nach.

„Er wird mir heute bis in die Morgenstunden in den Ohren liegen, wie er es anstellen soll, sich an seinen Erzfeind und noch dazu Gryffindor heran zu machen!"

Siles lächelte nachsichtig. „Du hast nicht viel dagegen, hm?"

„Warum sollte ich. Hätte sich Draco nicht darauf versteift, dass sie Feinde sein sollten, weil sie in verschiedenen Häusern sind, wäre er schon seit dem vierten Jahr mit ihm zusammen. Da hat das alles nämlich ziemlich umgeschlagen.", grinste Blaise nun und schüttelte den Kopf über die Erinnerungen.

„Er ist in Harry verliebt?", fragte Siles forschend.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber Schwärmerei ist es sicher. Er verdrängt es größtenteils. Und als Harry verschwunden ist, hat Draco sich und vor allem mich mit seiner Paranoia wahnsinnig gemacht. Wochen lang gab es kein anderes Thema. Aber wenn ich ihm mal die Realität über seine Gefühle klar gemacht habe…"

„…reagierte er so wie eben gerade.", führte Siles Blaise Rede fort.

„Exakt.", erwiderte der Jünger.

Siles seufzte. Dann lächelte er wissend, was Blaise dazu brachte die Stirn kraus zu ziehen. „Du wirst es dir aber noch einmal antun müssen. Ich sage nur, dass Harry absolut nicht abgeneigt ist. Draco muss nur einmal über seinen Schatten springen."

„Also liegt ein Haufen Arbeit vor mir.", murmelte Blaise und erhob sich. „Arbeit soll man nicht liegen lassen. Also bis zum Abendessen."

Siles versank wieder in Grübelei, als Blaise dem Blonden die Treppe hinauf folgte.

Harry brauchte jemanden der ihm Halt gab, jemanden, der in beiden Erinnerungen eine erhebliche Rolle spielte. Nicht jemanden wie ihn, dem es schwer viel, Andere an sich heranzulassen, ohne schnell wieder abweisend zu werden. Außerdem passten die Beiden in ihrer Gegensätzlichkeit überraschend - und für manche vielleicht auch etwas erschreckend - gut zusammen. Siles musste nur noch darauf Acht geben, dass das ganze jetzt nicht alles zu schnell vorwärts kam, damit es nicht ebenso schnell wieder vorbei war. Aber das bezweifelte er stark. Harry hatte seine Scheu nicht gänzlich verloren, auch wenn er ihm gegenüber absichtlich so handelte, als wäre er viel offener, und musste gewiss mehr als einmal überzeugt werden. Draco würde sich, wie er hoffte, wenn er erst einmal Interesse von der anderen Seite gespürt hatte, in der Sache verbeißen und nicht mehr loslassen, bis er das bekommen hatte, nach dem ihm verlangte.

‚Das wird garantiert was.', dachte Siles zufrieden. ‚Und so langsam wie Draco es bis jetzt angegangen ist, wird er Harry schon seine Zeit lassen und ihn nicht überfordern. Und nach seinem errungenen Sieg wird er es sich sicher nicht verscherzen, indem er ihn verletzt. Hoffe ich für ihn selbst!'

Seufzend hob Siles die Füße auf die Couch und streckte sich lang. Etwas schlafen war sicher nicht übel. Die Zugfahrt und der Rest des Tages waren doch recht anstrengend gewesen.

Mehrere Stöcke weiter oben tat ein schwarzhaariger, junger Mann mit dunkelgrünen Augen fast dasselbe. Nur, dass ein anderer Jugendlicher mit roten Haaren dabei noch neben ihm auf einem Ohrensessel hockte und sich dort so gut wie möglich zu einem Schläfchen justierte. Gott sei dank war der Sessel so breit, dass er sich ohne Verkrampfung in die Falten der weichen Polster kuscheln konnte.

„Sag mal Ron, warum tust du dir das mit Hermine wirklich an.", fragte Harry leise und mit geschlossenen Augen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden des Schweigens erfolgte eine ebenso leise Antwort. „Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich Schluss machen soll. Außerdem…ist es gar nicht so schlecht und ich möchte einfach noch nicht Schluss machen. Ich möchte noch sehen, ob sich wieder alles einrenkt."

„Ach, Ron. Gibt es denn niemanden, mit dem du, wenn du Single wärst, lieber zusammen wärst." Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und schielte unter seinen Haaren zu dem Rothaarigen auf.

Diesmal fiel das Schweigen länger aus. Dann holte der Rothaarige stockend Luft. „Doch, Harry, aber das ist aussichtslos."

„Wieso?"

„Weil es so wäre, als wenn du mit Malfoy zusammen wärst.", murmelte der Rothaarige.

„Ein Junge also.", stellte er fest.

„Das auch, aber…hey, hast du keinen Einspruch gegen die Vorstellung mit Malfoy zusammen zu sein?", stellte Ron fest, um von sich selbst anzulenken.

„Überhaupt nicht, Ron. Malfoy ist nicht die schlechteste Partie.", sagte Harry gleichmütig, obwohl er noch nie wirklich darüber nachgeacht hatte. „Aber wir reden gerade von dir."

„Mann, Harry.", seufzte Ron und ließ das beunruhigende Thema Malfoy einmal links liegen. „Weißt du, der, den ich ins Auge gefasst habe, sag ich jetzt mal, hat mich noch nie wirklich bemerkt."

„Wer ist es?", Harry erhob sich und setzte sich neben Ron auf die Armlehne.

„Ist doch egal...", lenkte Ron ein und auch Harry verstand, dass für den Rothaarigen damit das Thema beendet war.

Harry stemmte sich von seiner Liegefläche hoch und zog Ron zur Couch, zwang ihn, sich hinzulegen. Eine Decke über ihn ausgebreitet hockte er sich selbst vor die Couch auf den Boden und starrte, mit dem Kopf bei Rons Füßen auf die Couch gelegt, an die Decke, bis er die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge seines Freundes vernahm.

Kurze Zeit später, wie es ihm schien, wurde er von Seamus geweckt, der nur Bescheid gab, dass sie jetzt zum Abendessen gehen würden. Harry nickte nur und erhob sich schwerfällig mit seinen steifen Gliedern. Am Boden zu schlafen war nicht die beste Idee, die er in letzter Zeit gehabt hatte.

Dann schüttelte er den im Schlaf schmatzenden Ron regelrecht wach und schleppte ihn noch halb schlafend erst einmal ins Bad, wo sie sich den restlichen Schlaf aus den Augen wuschen. Etwas frischer und mit gekämmten Haaren – bei Ron half es ja wenigstens – machten sie sich auf den anderen zu folgen. Überraschenderweise warteten Neville und Seamus noch am Eingang. Zusammen joggten sie in den Speisesaal.

Dieser war schon ziemlich voll und die Vier mussten sich teilweise ihren Weg ‚frei räumen'. Aber das Essen, welches schon erschienen war, lockte sie zur Genüge. Sobald Harry seinen Teller gefüllt hatte, blinzelte er von seinen Freunden unbemerkt zum Slytherintisch. Siles erwiderte den Blick sofort und grinste in seinen, zum trinken erhobenen, Becher.

Harry schmunzelte, doch dann viel sein Blick auf Draco, der ihn ebenfalls beobachtete. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sahen beide automatisch sofort in eine andere Richtung. Aber ebenso schnell sahen sie wieder auf und diesmal schienen sich ihre Blicke zu verhacken und keiner wollte den Kontakt abbrechen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden streckte sich Draco und blickte ihn direkt an. Eine schwache Röte erschien auf Harrys Wangen. Etwas zögerlich formte er ein schmales Lächeln, das, obwohl nur angedeutet, sofort erwidert wurde. Aber bevor sie beide gezwungen waren dieses Lächeln zu einem Grinsen auszuformen, sahen sie im selben Moment auf ihre Teller und wagten es nicht mehr aufzusehen. Beinahe hätte sie sich gehen lassen, was vor allem für Draco unvorstellbar sein sollte.

Bei Draco am Tisch mussten zwei Schwarzhaarige wissend grinsend, doch nach einem Augenkontakt ihrerseits wischten sie es sich vom Gesicht und widmeten sich dem Essen. Irgendwann forschte Siles noch einmal nach Harry, der zufällig den Blick zu bemerken schien. Überrascht konnte er zusehen, wie Harry ein Papier hervorholte und bedeutend, aber unauffällig genug damit schwenkte. Kurz musste Siles überlegen, aber es blieb nur der Schluss übrig, dass Harry sich noch einmal mit ihm treffen wollte, da das wohl der Zettel war, den er von ihm selbst zugesteckt bekommen hatte.

Eine kurze Welle an Genervtheit durchflutete ihn. Er wüsste wirklich gerne, was denn jetzt schon wieder anstand...

Siles nickte nichts desto trotz leicht und augenblicklich erhob sich der Jüngere, beugte sich kurz zu Ron herab, um ihm etwa zuzuflüstern, und verließ die Halle. Siles wartete noch ein paar Minuten, dann erhob auch er sich. Auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen sagte er nur, er wolle noch einmal nachsehen, wo die Bibliothek war, da er sich noch immer nicht ganz zu Recht fand. Damit hatte er sogar die Wahrheit gesagt, denn das Schloss hatte er nur kurze Zeit erkundet.

„Verirr dich nicht.", sagte Blaise darauf, aber Siles grinste nur und erwiderte: „Was denn? Du würdest mich doch finden, oder?" Blaise lächelte und wussten nur zu gut, dass es morgen über diese Aussage – natürlich ausreichend verändert – und ihren verruchten Gesichtsausdruck einige Gerüchte geben würde. Manchen Leuten war einfach zu fad.

Siles stürmte eben die Treppe von der Eingangshalle zum Astronomieturm hoch, als ihn etwas Kleines an der Schulter traf und ihn herumwirbeln ließ. Ein breit grinsender Kopf, der wohl Harry gehörte, schob sich über den Türrahmen zu irgendeinem Raum, dann erschien eine Hand, die kurz winkte und schon verschwand sie wieder, einem abtauchenden Kopf folgend. Verwirrt eilte Siles zu der noch offen stehenden Tür und schlüpfte in den düsteren Raum.

„Was soll das denn?", murrte er, als Harry neben ihm sofort die Tür zuschubbste und sicherheitshalber einen Stuhl unter den Türgriff klemmte. „Willst du über mich herfallen?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen ob dem schmutzigen Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen und zog seinen Schulumhang enger um sich. „Nein.", betonte er deultich.

„Und was ist dann?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und begann durch den kleinen Raum zu schlendern. Siles folgte ihm mit den Augen und lehnte sich einfach wartend an die Wand. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, was mit dem Kleineren los war. Aber dass der Jüngere so schnell Probleme mit dem wieder Einleben haben würde, hatte er nun wirklich nicht gedacht. „Bist du es schon so sehr gewohnt, mit mir zusammen zu sein, dass du nach nur wenigen Stunden nervös wirst?"

Ein bitterböser Blick wurde ihm zugeworfen. Doch dann sackten die schmalen Schultern des Anderen herab und er wiegte den Kopf etwas hin und her. „Es ist nur so, dass ich mit dir über alles reden kann, was so passiert ist in den letzten Monaten und du schon alles weißt. Außerdem quillt mein Kopf über von den ganzen neuen Eindrücken die ich jetzt gewinne. Die Erinnerungen die ich von hier habe, werden so verdammt stark."

„Was ist mit Ron?", fragte Siles nach.

„Ich will nicht, dass er es weiß.", maulte Harry. „Wie hört sich das den an: Ich hatte im Sommer einen Unfall und jetzt habe ich Erinenrungen, die ich nach meinem Wissen nicht haben dürfte, weil meine Eltern da noch leben? Oh, und weißt du was, ich kenne Snape in diesen Erinnrungen sehr gut und er ist ein netter Kerl?"

Siles verdrehte die Augen und sackte etwas weiter gegen die Wand. Jetzt wusste er, warum Harry mit ihm sprechen wollte. Er war wieder in seine Phase des Selbstzweifelns gefallen und war es gewohnt, dass er ihn da raus holte. Aber da hatte er sich diesmal geschnitten. Er war langsam genervt davon. „Was denkst du von ihm? Er hat in den letzten Monaten zu dir gehalten, _ohne_ zu wissen, was los ist. Und jetzt, wenn du es ihm sagst, dann soll er nicht mehr zu dir stehen?", fauchte er und stieß den Suhl an der Tür mit einem Tritt weg. Mit der Hand auf der Türklinke fuhr er fort: „Hör auf, an dir selbst zu zweifeln, du hast keinen Grund dazu. Und selbst wenn, würde es dir nichts bringen. Du bist kein Kind mehr, das für jede seiner Taten die Zustimmung eines Erwachsenen oder Älteren braucht. Es wäre das Beste wenn du einfach einmal den Mund hälst und beobachtest, was weiter passiert und das ohne einen, der deine Hand hält. Es wird schon nichts passieren – also hör auf zu jammern!"

Mit dem letzten Wort knallte die Tür des Raumes wieder zu, durch die der Langhaarige soeben verschwunden war. Und im Raum blieb ein Junge zurück, der nun selbst gegen den Stuhl trat. Er war es schon gewohnt, dass Siles in diesen Momenten, wenn er wieder zu jammer begann, die Geduld verlor und ihn sogar heftig beleidigte. Und trotzdem verfiel er immer wieder in sein altes Muster zurück und es tat auch immer wieder weh, wenn er dann von Siles ignoriert wurde.

Aber nur, weil er in letzter Zeit offener geworden war und manchmal auch ganz gegen seine Art etwas verspielt und verdorben, wie Siles sagte, war, hieß das nicht, dass er sich ganz verändert hatte. Und er wollte sich auch gar nicht weiter verändern. Es reichte ihm schon, dass ihm seine eigene Vergangenheit so fremd war...

In den Kellergewölben rannte währenddessen ein nervöser Blondschopf mit wehendem Mantel in dem Zimmer eines anderen Jungen herum, der auf seinem Bett lag und dem Schauspiel nachdenklich beiwohnte.

Draco stieß immer wieder Seufzer aus und begann dann von einem gewissen Grünäugigen Gryffindor zu reden - was Blaise eher schwärmen nannte - nur um sich sofort darauf selbst zu beschimpfen und sich für seine Dummheit anzuklagen. Blaises Kopf pochte unter deftigen Kopfschmerzen, als die Tür auf glitt und Siles im Rahmen stand. Auf den Lippen ein Lächeln, dass selbst Snapes in seiner Selbstgefälligkeit, wenn er einen unfähigen Schüler zum Stottern brachte, fast übertraf. Aber eben nur fast.

„Wer ist denn hier verliebt?", flötete er und fing das von Draco geworfenen Buch geschickt auf.

„Sag mal spinnst du?", fauchte Blaise, als er sein Buch fliegen sah. „Mal was von fremden Eigentum gehört?"

„Mal was von Klappe halten gehört.", keifte Draco zurück.

Siles kicherte nur spöttisch über diesen Kommentar und legte das Buch bei Seite. „Was ist denn mit dir los. Hast du schon eine Abfuhr von Harry kassiert oder bist du zu heftig ran gegangen?"

„Er hat heut noch nicht einmal mehr mit ihm gesprochen.", grinste Blaise.

„Wann denn auch?", murmelte Draco und eine sanfte Röte stieg in seinem Gesicht auf.

„Sag mal, warum wirst du jetzt rot?", kurz überlegte Siles, dann grinste er. „Oh! Der Blickwechsel im Speisesaal, hm?"

Draco fluchte leise vor sich hin und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Mit dem Idioten gab er sich jetzt, wo er an Harrys Lächeln dachte, sicher nicht ab. Allerdings fragte er sich auch, wann seine Schwärmerei so übertrieben geworden war. Es war ja schön und gut, etwas über seinen Schwarm nach zu denken, aber er war schon den ganzen Tag, seit Harrys ersten Anblick seit Monaten, so aufgedreht, dass es ihn wunderte nicht schon ohnmächtig im Bett zu liegen. Aber dorthin sollte er jetzt verschwinden, bevor er doch noch umkippte.

Zwanzig Minuten später lag er kerzengerade im Bett und bekam kein Auge zu. Ein verträumtes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen, aber er war gerade müde genug, es nicht zu bemerken.

Am nächsten Tag passierte nicht wirklich viel.

Harry wurde regelrecht im Bett vergessen, sodass er das Mittagessen als Frühstück ansehen konnte und dann schien es, als hätten alle außer dem Schwarzhaarige etwas zu tun. Sogar Ron verzog sich brav lernend in die Bibliothek und Seamus behauptete dasselbe, nur um dann mit seinem Freund abzuziehen.

Schließlich blieb er einsam im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und versuchte sprungbereit zu bleiben, falls Hermine auftauchen sollte. Sie blieb jedoch größtenteils verschollen, auch wenn Harry sich sicher war, dass sie irgendwo hinter einer Ecke lauerte und auf einen Fehltritt seinerseits hoffte.

Als dann Neville im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte, schoss Harry regelrecht aus dem weichen Sessel und ihm entgegen. Bis zum Abendessen war einfach noch zu weit hin, als dass er jetzt alleine blieb. Der Kleinere lächelte auf seine Handlung nur weich und machte sich dann mit ihm auf den Weg nach draußen, als Ginny sie darauf einlud.

Und keine zwanzig Minuten später fühlte sich Harry plötzlich außen vor gelassen, denn die Beiden verstanden sich wirklich hervorragen. Ergeben verzog er sich und schmollte den kurzen Weg zurück zum Schloss, als er nicht vermisst wurde – sie bemerkten doch nicht einmal, dass er weg war.

‚Hoffentlich geht das nicht noch den ganzen Tag so...', dachte Harry gelangweilt und betrat die Eingangshalle, nur um zu merken, dass es draußen gar nicht mehr so kalt war. Mitten in der Halle stehen bleibend wartete er dann einfach, während er eine Möglichkeit suchte, was er jetzt machen könnte.

Er wurde schließlich erlöst, als ihm in den Kopf schoss, dass Siles doch noch mit ihm reden wollte. Voller Hoffnung schlenderte er also zum Astronomieturm. Bei Merlin, hoffentlich war der Kerl jetzt schon oben, weil ihm genau so langweilig war.

Gerade schob der Schwarhaarige die Tür zum Turm auf, als sie von der anderen Seite aufgerissen wurde und er vorwärts stolperte. Schnell beruhigte sich sein rasendes Herz wieder, als er in dem Übeltäter tatsächlich seinen älteren Freund erkannte. Und er grinste.

„Du hast Glück, ich wollte gerade abhauen.", meinte der Größere und schloss wieder die Tür, als Harry endlich festen Stand hatte.

„Und ich habe mir extra Zeit gelassen.", erwiderte Harry und schüttelte sich, als er die Kühle des Raumes wahrnahm. Hier oben war es kälter als draußen. „Ist dir heute auch so langweilig? Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich tun soll."

Siles zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ist bei mir genau so. Aber ich habe den ganzen Vormittag damit verbringen dürfen vor diesem Weibsbild zu fliehen, das unbedingt mit mir Schach spielen wollte." Die Augen verdrehend streckte der Langhaarige seine Zunge haraus und tat so, als würde er sterben.

„Ach, komm. So schlimm kann sie nicht sein.", lachte Harry. „Anderes Thema: Hast du irgendeine Idee, wie wir uns jetzt verabredet treffen können? Ich will nicht immer auf gut Glück hier hoch."

„Nein, hab nicht darüber nachgedacht.", seufzte Siles.

„Na gut, irgendwas wird sich schon ergeben. Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry und schmiss sich auf den Boden.

„Keine Ahnung."

Siles hockte sich neben ihn und warf seine langen Haare zurück.

Harry schwieg vor sich hin, weil ihm soeben bewusst wurde, dass er auf den Anderen noch wütend sein sollte, so wie er ihn gestern angeschrieen hatte. Aber das war er nie besonders lange, weil er es von Siles schon kannte. Er war nun einmal nicht sehr geduldig, wenn er den Gemütszuständen anderer zu oft ausgesetzt war. Und gerade bei Harry war sein Geduldsfaden sehr kurz. Weiß der Himmel wieso überhaupt.

Mit einem undeutbaren Lächeln drehte sich Harry zu dem Älteren. Es brachte nichts, lange darüber nachzudenken, denn er wusste, er konnte sich auf seinen Freund verlassen, egal wie manchmal reagierte oder redete, wenn er genervt war. Die Male, wo er ihm geholfen hatte, wo er ihn getröstet hatte, das waren die Momente, die zählten.

Zwei Stunden später und nach einer Stunde Schweigen trennten sie sich einvernehmlich und begaben sich zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Der Tag war einfach beschissen gelaufen und es schien auch keine Besserung in Sicht, denn schon halb durch den großen Raum und auf Steuerkurs zu den Treppen, die zu den Schlafsäälen führten, sprang Harry plötzlich die lange vermisste Hermine in den Weg. Und dabei war hier weit und breit keine Ecke, hinter der sie sich versteckt haben könnte.

„Und wo warst du?", fragte sie auch prompt und überfiel den Schwarzhaarigen derart, dass er im ersten Moment nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte. „Na was ist? Wo hast du dich bis jetzt herum getrieben?"

„Ich habe mir die Beine vertreten.", sagte Harry genervt.

„Über drei Stunden lang?", kam die Frage zurück und ließ Harry stutzten.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich drei Stunden weg war?" Harry verschränkte die Arme schützend vor der Brust und funkelte das Mädchen an. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich dir erlaubt habe, mir nach zu spionieren. Also ist das, was ich bis jetzt gemacht habe meine Angelegenheit!"

Voller neuem Selbstvertrauen trat Harry an Hermine vorbei und floh in seinen Schlafsaal, der gut bestückt war. Ron lag mit zwei Büchern neben sich schlummernd auf dem Bett, ihm zur Seite ein gähnender Seamus, der ein weiteres Buch gerade über sein Gesicht legte.

„Habt ihr bis jetzt gelernt?", fragte Harry und legte seinen Schulumhang ab.

„Blödsinn, wir sind vor zwei Stunden zurück und was passiert als erstes?", erwiderte Seamus und stemmte sich auf seinen Ellbogen hoch. „Hermine attackiert uns und fragt, wo du seist, wo wir dich das letzte Mal gesehen haben und noch einges, was ich jetzt aber nicht mehr weiß. Wir haben uns dann hierher verzogen, damit sie uns wenigstens in Ruhe lässt, wenn sie weiß, wo _wir_ sind."

Und schon sackte Seamus wieder nach unten und schloss ergeben die Augen. „Und dann wussten wir halt nichts Besseres mit uns anzufangen als zu lernen, weil die ganzen Spiele noch unten bei Hermine waren."

Harry lachte lautlos und glitt auf sein eigenes Bett. „Und Abendessen ist auch erst in zwei Stunden. Was machen wir bis dahin?"

Seine Antwort bestand aus einem Schnarchen.

* * *

Wie gesagt! Auf fanfiktion.de ist die story schon weiter!!!

http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4582c91700004278067007d0

danke, danke, danke fürs lesen!!!


	4. Kapitel 3

3. Kapitel

Sonntag!

Hoch lebe der Tag des Herrn! Ausschlafen, spätes Frühstück mit Namen Mittagessen und ein freier Nachmittag, wenn man seine Aufgaben und Pflichten für die Schule bereits erledigt hatte. Es hieß also Faulenzen, ‚Snape explodiert' spielen oder lesen, wenn es Freude machte. Nun, für viele hieß es zumindest ausschlafen…

Nicht so für Harry und Ron, die in aller Frühe, sprich knapp neun Uhr, von einem schüchternen Rütteln an ihren Schultern aus dem Schlaf geholt wurden. Entschlossen verweigerten sie sich dieser Offerte und stellten sich tot. Das Schütteln kam wieder und warf sie beinahe synchron aus dem Bett. Einen Blick über die Schulter ließ sie Seamus erkennen, der einem verlegen grinsenden Neville wohl etwas zur Hand gegangen war.

„Hermine tobt unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und will die Schlafsäle stürmen. Wir wollen sie nicht hier oben haben, also ab Marsch!", fauchte er und grinste hämisch. Er schien sich auf das kommende Schauspiel zu freuen.

„Verräter…", murrte Ron hinter einem Gähnen und schlurfte mit blind zuammen gesuchten Klamotten einem ebenso verschlafenem Harry hinterher ins Bad.

Nach etlichen Rufen ihrer Kollegen waren sie endlich bereit sich ihrer ehemaligen und andererseits noch festen Freundin zu stellen. Ron bemerkte dabei, dass Harry verdammt schick aussah mit den neuen, eindeutig teuren Klamotten am Leib. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass diese ihm erst auffielen, als dieser sie vergrößerte, damit sie ihm auch passten. Verwirrt nachfragend wusste jetzt dann auch, dass er in Amerika eine andere, kleinere Gestalt gehabt hatte und noch immer ein paar Klamotten diese alte Größe hatten.

Ron hatte diese rasche Erklärung auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum bekommen und auf Grund der nahenden Gefahr keine weiteren Fragen stellen können.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später eilte eine große Menschengruppe aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, die roten Mäntel hinter sich herflatternd. Allen voran ein Mädchen mit wilden, rotbraunen Locken und einem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie ignorierte die rufende und schimpfende Traube hinter sich und eilte lieber in die Richtung des Ganges, in dem das Büro des Direktors lag.

Auch Harry befand sich in der Traube, doch er verfolgte Hermine nicht wie die anderen, die diese abhalten wollten, Harry wegen einer Ohrfeige gegen sie anzuschwärzen, die Hermine für ihre Worte auf jeden Fall von irgendeinem von ihnen kassiert hätte, nur dass Harry ihr am nächsten gestanden war. Er versuchte vielmehr seine Kollegen zurückzuhalten, weil es so nur noch mehr Ärger für sie geben würde.

So würde er alleine vielleicht nur Nachsitzen kassieren und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, diese bei einem gewissen Professor der Zaubertränke abzusitzen, war gar nicht so gering. Sollten sich die anderen jedoch einmischen, konnte es sein, dass ihnen auch Strafen blühten und mit einem Publikum im Hintergrund, konnte er kaum persönlich – alleine die Vorstellung! – mit Snape reden.

‚Was habe ich nur verbrochen?', murrte Harry und ignorierte die Blicke seiner Freunde, als sie sich geschlossen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzogen, während Hermine jetzt ohne Verfolgung weiter rannte, um den Direktor zu kontaktieren. Irgendwann hatte er unter viel Geschrei die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schulkollegen auf sich gelenkt, bis Hermine zu weit weg gewesen war. Na gut, Seamus hatte mit dem überraschenen um die Ecke kommeneden Anblick und den Rufen seines Freundes bestochen werden müssen, aber dafür wusste er jetzt nicht einmal mehr, wer Hermine war. Harry war froh, dass der ein Jahr jüngere Sebastian immer rechtzeitig in Erscheinung trat.

„Warum beschützt du Hermine so plötzlich, Harry?", fragte Ron der neben ihm her schlurfte. Sein Gesicht war ein Abbild von Verbitterung und Enttäuschung. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum und seit wann Hermine so seltsam geworden war. Warum stellte sie sich denn nur gegen sie?

„Was bringt es uns, wenn wir uns so aufregen. Dann bekommen wir vielleicht noch mehr Punkteabzug, als wenn ich alleine schuldig da stehe. Und Hermine fühlt sich dann auch noch als Siegerin, weil sie uns allen eins auswischen konnte.", murrte Harry unwillig zurück. Was Besseres war ihm nicht eingefallen.

„Sie müsste ja ganz blind sein, wenn sie nicht sieht, dass sie sich so nur selbst schadet, oder?", rief Ron laut aus und erntete einseitige Zustimmung, die aber in Gelächter um schwang, als Harry laut fauchte: „Hermine eben!" Nebenbei betrachtete er besorgt seinen besten Freund aus den Augenwinkeln. Bemerkte Ron eigentlich, dass er Hermine gegenüber nicht handelte, als sei er ihr fester Freund? Er spottete über sie, lachte sie aus und noch so einiges mehr. Warum war er blos noch mit ihm zusammen. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Ron ermutigen, die Beziehung zu beenden, oder sich raus halten? Die Beziehung unterstützen würde er jedenfalls nicht.

Und außerdem fühlte er sich gar nicht wohl, dass ihm alle zu glauben schienen. Selbst in Rons Miene erkannte er keine Fragen. Sollte es wirklich so einfach laufen und alle ihm blind glauben? Es war alles leichter so, aber Harry hatte auf einmal das Gefühl einsamer zu sein als je zuvor, weil er sich keinen seiner Freunde anvertrauen konnte. Selbst Ron war weiter weg, als er es damals war, als ein ganzer Ozean sie getrennt hatte. ‚Draco, hätte mich noch stundenlang über mögliche verdeckte Motive ausgefragt.'

Zischend sog Harry die Luft ein, als ihm gewahr wurde, was er _jetzt_ schon wieder dachte. Ron neben ihn sah ihn fragend an und stieß ihn in die Seite.

„Was los, Harry?", fragte er leise.

„Ich hab doch noch gar keine Ahnung, was morgen die erste Stunde ist – ich hab mir ja noch gar nicht den Stundenplan geholt!", schoss Harry schnell vor, beglückte sich selbst für diesen Einfall und dass er am Morgen genau an das gedacht hatte.

„Oh, kein Problem. Ich hab den Plan von deinen Stunden noch, den dir McGonagall am Anfang des Jahres geben wollte.", sagte Ron und lief etwas voran, da die fette Dame schon in Sicht kam und er sich noch für ein Nickerchen auf die Couch legen wollte, bevor Hermine wieder die Ruhe des Turms stören würde. Und ein kleiner, unschuldiger Traum von seinem Schwarm war vielleicht auch noch drin.

Harry schmunzelte nur. Siles wollte sich heute noch einmal mit ihm treffen und vielleicht hatte er ja schon etwas in Erfahrung bringen können, oder einen kleinen Fortschritt verbucht. Jetzt hoffte er nur noch, dass sie einen Weg fanden, wie sie sich bei Notfällen sofort verständigen konnten, ohne den Direktor auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Sein Blick fiel aus Seamus.

„Sag mal, Seamus.", stieß er den vor sich hin starrenden Jungen an. „Wie schaffst du es, mit deinem Sebastian ohne feste Termine zusammen zu treffen, wenn du gerade Lust hast?"

‚Noch auffälliger, Harry!', schimpfte er auf sich selbst. Er konnte das verschmitzte Lächeln Seamus' schon riechen bevor es wirklich auf dessen Gesicht erschien.

„Wieso fragst du, Harry? Jemand in Aussicht?", das Grinsen wurde noch tiefer, doch dann antwortete er schon. „Ich trage immer einen kleinen Zettel bei mir, der dem von Seb in jeder Hinsicht identisch ist. Wenn er mich sehen weil, schreibt er die Zeit und das Datum drauf und in derselben Sekunde erscheint es auf meinem. Am Anfang haben wir nicht dauernd nachgesehen und uns halt doch verpasst. Also haben wir einen simplen Aufmerksamkeitszauber drauf gelegt, der an uns gekoppelt ist. Wenn also der eine was darauf schreibt, spürt der andere den dringenden Drang auch auf den Zettel zu sehen. Der Drang verschwindet erst mit dem Lesen der Botschaft, ist aber nicht so stark, dass er dich jetzt zwingt drauf zu sehen. Im Unterreicht wäre es doch nicht sehr praktisch. Allerdings verstärkt sich der Drang, desto mehr es der Schreiber will."

„Einfach.", murmelte Harry und fand es einfach perfekt.

„Ja, vor allem, weil die Nachrichten nach einer Stunde nicht mehr aufrufbar sind. Schutz vor neugierigen Nasen – oder Lehrern."

Harry nickte und beschloss diese Methode Siles auch vorzuschlagen. Immerhin hatte er eine ähnliche Methode benutzt, um Harry vor Dumbledore zu warnen, also kannte sich dieser wohl damit aus.

„Noch Fragen, Harry.", kicherte Seamus neben ihm, als er dessen nachdenkliche Miene sah. „Oder sind deine großen Probleme jetzt gelöst?"

Obwohl es Harry eigentlich nicht im Entferntesten peinlich war – da seine Fragen ja auch nicht mit solchen Dingen zusammenhing, wie Seamus es dachte – konnte er einen heftigen Rotschimmer nicht aufhalten, der sich auf seine Wangen legte. Alleine der Gedanke, Seamus spräche über ihn und Draco, ließ ihn sich unangenehm winden und eben rot werden.

„Oh, Mann Harry!", lachte Seamus und entschlüpfte seinen schlagenden Händen durch den Eingang zu ihren Räumen. Harry stampfte ihm wütend hinterher, ließ ihn aber auf ihr Zimmer entkommen und warf sich lieber Ron gegenüber auf eine zweite Couch. Unter halb geschlossenen Liedern beobachtete er, wie seine Kollegen aller Altersstufen in ihre Zimmer verschwanden und dick verpackt wiederkamen, um etwas aus dem Schloss zu kommen. Im Winter!

Harry murrte, als er daran dachte, dass heute vor einem Jahr schon lange Blumen geblüht hatten und man es hatte wagen können, mit einer einfachen Jacke ins Frei zu gehen. Und jetzt war es schon März vorbei und es viel noch Schnee! Wo lebten sie bitte? England mochte ja verregnet und im Winter einfach schrecklich stur sein, aber in Hogwarts hatten sich die Jahreszeiten bis jetzt immer an ihre vorgeschriebenen Zeiträume gehalten.

Allmählich leerte sich der Raum und Harry fand es überraschend, dass sie wirklich alleine zurückblieben. Das war ihm erst ein, zwei Mal passiert. Er fühlte sich allein gelassen.

Ron schlief und der Turm war leer, Siles war irgendwo in den Kerkern und die einzige Person, die er mit sich noch im engeren Raum verband, hasste ihn aus Gründen die Harry erst herausfinden musste. Er verabscheute sich dafür, aber er fiel wieder in seine Selbstmitleidphase. Siles hatte das immer rechtzeitig erkannt und ihn abgelenkt. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben verdammte Harry es, ein Gryffindor zu sein.

Dann fiel Harry eingewisser Blondschopf ein und egal wie dumm oder abwegig es jetzt sein mochte, Harry beschloss ihn zu suchen. Wenn er keinen Erfolg hatte, war er wenigstens abgelenkt und wenn er ihn doch fand, dann … konnte er immer noch flüchten.

Sein Blick fiel auf Ron, der zusammengerollt, eine Decke umarmend, auf der Couch ihm gegenüber schlief. Ihn zu wecken war wohl sinnlos. Aber er wollte keine Nachricht hinterlassen, die womöglich Hermine fand. Und ohne eine Nachricht konnte er doch wirklich nicht verschwinden.

Deshalb rüttelte er den Weasleyjungen und als dieser knurrend die Augen einen Spalt öffneten, sagte Harry schnell: „Ich geh etwas spazieren, Ron. Schlaf ruhig weiter, bin zum Mittagessen wieder da, gut?"

Ron wedelte nur mit der Hand, als wolle er ihn wie eine Fliege vertreiben und rollte sich dann wieder ein. Harry schnaubte.

Die Schultern zuckend verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum im Laufschritt und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung den Kerkern. Wenn er Draco treffen wollte, war es das Beste sich an Orten aufzuhalten, wo dieser womöglich vorbei kam. ‚Als ob du ihn wirklich sehen wolltest. Du weißt ja nicht einmal, was du dann machst.', fauchte Harry sich selbst an.

Harry stieß einen leisen, herzzerreißenden Seufzer aus. Er hatte es doch gewusst, als er vor einer Stunde losgegangen war, um Ausschau nach einem gewissen Slytherin zu halten. Nun Slytherin hatte er gefunden, aber mehr als einen und der richtige war auch nicht dabei gewesen. Er stand jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde im großen Saal und tat so, als warte er auf jemanden sehr wichtigen.

Anfangs hatten die Slytherin noch etwas Abstand gehalten und einfach gespottet, ohne dass Harry wirklich verstand was sie sagten, doch jetzt waren sie dazu übergegangen reichlich stumpfsinnig immer wieder an ihm vorbei zu gehen und ihn ab und zu anzurempeln. ‚Stumpfsinnig? Das ist ja schon labil…', dachte Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück, als einer der Jüngeren ihm unauffällig einen Tritt geben wollte und nun ins Straucheln geriet. ‚Bitte! Das konnte mein Cousin ja besser. Und der hatte das Zwanzigfache von dir, Jüngelchen…'

Harry beobachtete die fünf Drittklässler die nun gespannt vor ihm standen und alle mager und schlaksig wirkten – vielleicht auch etwas wie er selbst. Sie waren jetzt eindeutig auf Ärger aus, ohne zu erkennen, dass die große Eingangshalle nicht der wirklich richtige Ort für so etwas war. Harry konnte es egal sein, denn eben bog der Hausmeister um die Ecke und brachte alle sich in der Halle befindlichen Schüler mit seiner düsteren Miene dazu, die Flucht zu ergreifen – auch Harry.

Kaum bog er jedoch um die Ecke, spürte er einen plötzlichen Ruck am Arm und prallte kurz darauf schmerzhaft gegen die Kante eines Tisches. Verwirrt sah er sich um, bis er erkannte, dass er sich in einem der Lagerräume befand, die die überflüssigen Schülertische beherbergte. Als er jedoch diesen Umstand realisierte, verspannte sich sein Körper vor Unsicherheit. Erst als er Siles im Lichte der sich schließenden Tür erkannte, verschwand seine aufbrandende Panik wieder.

„Spinnst du?", fauchte er nun lieber, jedoch leise, als wolle er niemanden auf sich aufmerksam machen.

„Ansprechen konnte ich dich ja kaum, dann hätten mich die anderen bemerkt…", meinte Siles ruhig und zog ihn weiter in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, der durch aufeinander gestapelte Tische weniger einsichtige war. Dort holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und legte ihn, sobald er leicht in seiner Hand zu glimmen begann, auf einen der oberen Tische. „So…weniger nervös jetzt?"

Harry erwiderte nichts, sah Siles nur weiterhin finster an. Spott konnte er jetzt echt nicht vertragen. Wer hatte einen wahnsinnigen Schreck bekommen und verstand nicht, warum Siles sich darüber lustig machte.

Doch als sich dieser versöhnlich neben ihn gegen die Wand lehnte und ihn anschubste, seufzte Harry müde und sah zu dem Größeren auf. Dessen Miene war offen und freundlich, keinerlei Besorgnis lag darin, als wüsste er, dass Harry ihm nicht wirklich böse war. Und genau das ließ Harry schnauben und abrücken.

„Jetzt hör mal, Harry. Es war doch nicht böse gemeint. Du benimmst dich lächerlich.", murrte Siles, fuhr aber gleich mit einem anderen Thema fort: „Da sind wir schon mal bei dem Problem, wie ich dich sonst zu einem Gespräch holen soll."

„Ich hab da einen Tipp bekommen.", flüsterte Harry zurück und zog einen einfachen Zettel heraus. Es war ja wirklich nicht sinnvoll, jetzt auf beleidigt zu machen.„Es ist dasselbe Prinzip wie mit dem Zettel, den du mir als Warnung vor Dumbledore zugesteckt hast. Wir verzaubern ihn einfach so, dass darauf Geschriebenes auf dem Duplikat davon ebenfalls erscheint. Jeder von uns trägt natürlich einen Zettel."

Siles runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber und machte sich daran, mit dem bereit liegenden Zauberstab und ohne ein zu lautes Wort den Zettel auf beschriebene Weise zu verdoppelt. Dann probierte Harry es hintereinander auf beiden Zetteln aus und als es auf dem anderen ohne Zeitverzögerung erschien, war er zufrieden.

„Tja, einfach aber gut. Warte kurz." Siles nahm beide Zettel wieder an sich und murmelte drei kleine Zaubersprüche. „So, einer ist eine Art Rufzauber, der uns auf eine neue Nachricht aufmerksam macht, der andere ist ein ähnlicher wie der Zauber der diese Karte der Rumtreiber schützt, von der du mir erzählte hast. Nur das bei einem brechen des Schutzzaubers der Zettel zerstört wird – beide Zettel. Dadurch ist der andere auch gewarnt und erhält noch dazu den Aufenthaltsort des anderen."

„Woher kennst du diesen Zauber?", fragte Harry nach und nahm seinen Zettel wieder entgegen. Schnell verbarg er ihn an der Innenseite seines Mantels.

„Ich habe seit meinem vierten Lebensjahr Unterricht in schwarzer Magie. Ich habe einfach einen weißen und schwarzen Zauberspruch kombiniert…", grinste Siles, schnippte Harry noch kurz gegen die Stirn und zog ihn wieder etwas an sich, der es sich murrend gefallen ließ, dass Siles wieder darauf herum ritt, wie schlecht er in schwarzer Magie gewesen war. „Und jetzt ein anderes Thema. Hast du schon überlegt, wie du Snape, nun ja, wie du mit ihm ins Gespräch kommst? Was machst du um Nachsitzen zu kassieren?"

„Einen Kessel in die Luft jagen? Ron meinte sie machen gerade schon die zweite Woche den Jadetrank durch. Du weißt schon, der Zaubertrank, der nur aus drei Substanzen besteht und dafür sorgt, dass man vor Gift in niedriger Dosierung geschützt und gewarnt wird."

„Der, bei dem sich die Haut leicht violett färbt, bei Gefahr? Den macht ihr hier im sechsten Jahr durch?", rief Siles entsetzt, da der Zauber in Amerika nur kurz in der ersten erwähnt wurde, da er zu den Tränken mit schlechten Nebenwirkungen gehörte, die schon vor ewigen Zeiten durch wirkungsvollere Tränke abgelöst worden waren.

„Angeblich sagte Snape so etwas ähnliches, als vor drei Wochen in einer Stunde acht Kessel der Gryffindors bei einem ebenso einfachen Zaubertrank in die Luft flogen. Es soll eine Strafe sein, weil er am Freitag die Schüler von der Wirksamkeit dieses Zaubertranks überzeugen wird – natürlich nur wenn wir ihn richtig gebraut haben. Das heißt vergiftetes Essen und bis dahin ellenlange Aufsätze über ein Thema, das selbst in Büchern in nur drei Sätzen beschrieben ist. Die Slytherin sind natürlich für diese Zeit von allem befreit.", rasselte Harry hinunter und verzog enttäuscht sein Gesicht.

„Ein perfekter Start in Hogwarts. Wenigstens bist du erst jetzt gekommen und hast nicht all diese Aufsätze noch schreiben müssen. Also, wenn du da was versaust, hast du für das restliche Jahr Nachsitzen."

„Oder ich fliege, weil Snape dann meldet, dass ich in Zaubertränke schon einmal zu weit hinten bin.", warf Harry nach.

Siles sah ihn nur ärgerlich an. „Versuch dich ja nicht zu drücken, du musst mit ihm reden."

„Ich weiß."

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Siles, als Harry sich zum Ausgang bequemte, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

„Mittagessen.", grinste Harry über die Schulter. „Hab das Frühstück verpasst."

Siles holte Harry ein und sagte noch, bevor dieser die Tür öffnete: „Draco auch. Du hast also vergeblich vorhin auf ihn gewartet, Kleiner."

„Ich habe nicht auf ihn gewartet!" Harrys Stimme stockte, als er losbrüllen wollte und das vergeblich mit flüsternder Stimme auch rüberzubringen versuchte.

„Wenn du es sagst" Siles rannte los, bevor Harry mit irgendetwas nach ihm werfen konnte.

„Mistkerl. Ich habe nicht auf ihn gewartet.", bestätigte Harry dem leeren Gang. Dabei wusste er natürlich, dass es auch genau so war, wie er es sagte. Natürlich! Schließlich hatte er nur gehofft vielleicht auf den Blonden zu treffen. Rein zufällig versteht sich. ‚Genau! Rein zufällig.'

Siles kicherte noch unhörbar den ganzen Weg zurück in die Kerker, um die letzten zwanzig Minuten bis zum Mittagessen zu überbrücken. Harry war schon süß, wenn er ertappt wurde. Aber es war auch nervig, ihn immer wieder aufzubauen, wenn er begann auf Grund ihrer Pläne zu zweifeln. Harry wusste sicher selbst, dass ein Gespräch mit Snape notwendig war, aber ihm war genau so klar war, dass Harry noch weiter überredet werden musste. Deshalb beschloss er Harry heute noch einmal zu kontaktieren.

Gerade hatte er diesen Entschluss gefasst, als er ein Gewicht an seinem Arm spürte. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie diese Bullstrode sich ihm genähert hatte. Jetzt verstand er auch Harrys Schock vorhin. Nur, dass Siles anders reagierte. Er packte den Arm des Mädchens fast automatisch und verdrehte ihn ihr schmerzhaft auf den Rücken. Zumindest klang es sehr schmerzhaft, als das Mädchen aufquietschte.

Schnell ließ Siles den Arm wieder los und meinte gespielt schockiert: „Verzeih bitte! Ich habe ganz automatisch gehandelt. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass du es bist."

Das Mädchen sah ihn lächelnd an und wollte schon zu reden beginnen, als sich der Schwarzhaarige auf den Absätzen umdrehte und in schnellen Schritten weiter ging. Freilich musste sie ihm folgen, wobei sie wirklich auch noch zu reden begann. Siles verdrehte die Augen und holte merklich noch schneller aus. Merklich für jedes nicht weibliche Wesen.

Bis zu einer Tür folgte sie ihm, dann knallte ihr eine Tür vor die Nase zu und Siles war das erste Mal glücklich über diese eigenwilligen Türen. Dann bemerkte er seine Gäste.

Blaise und Draco saßen auf seinem Bett und stöberten in seinen Büchern. Ok, Blaise stöberte in seinen Büchern – Draco hatte sein magisches Schachspiel gefunden und sich mit dem Rücken zu Blaise gedreht, damit dieser es nicht wagte, ihm auch noch Ratschläge zu geben. Siles erkannte schnell, dass er gegen das verzauberte Schachspiel verlor.

Stumm blickte er auf die zwei Freunde, die auf seinem Bett hockten. Blaise hatte ihm kurz zugenickt, Draco ihn nicht einmal bemerkt. Man hätte glauben können, es wäre nicht Siles Zimmer, oder dieser sei noch nicht anwesend.

Dagegen musste etwas unternommen werden. Zuerst schnappte er sich die Bücher – auch das in Blaise Hand – und stellte sie zurück, dann nahm er die Holzschachtel mit Samtfutter und räumte seelenruhig unter Dracos Lauthalsen Protesten das Schachbrett weg. Zwei Augenpaare verfolgten ihn, als er es unter das schnappende Buch für Tierpflege legte.

„So.", sagte er dann zufrieden und drehte sich mit finsterer Miene zu den Beiden Übeltätern um. Blaise sah einfach kühl gerade aus und Draco legte sofort seine Malfoy-Miene auf – sprich Unwissenheit gemischt mit Unfehlbarkeit.

Tiefes Schweigen brach aus, aber keiner der Jüngeren wagte es den Blick Siles länger stand zu halten. Blaise wagte es sogar sein Augenmerk wieder auf die Bücher zu lenken, während Draco mehrmals seine Fingernägel inspizierte. Doch Siles, durch das jahrelange Leiden unter den starren Blicken seines Vaters selbst ein Meister geworden, lehnte sich an die Schrankwand, die Arme locker verschränkt. Sein Blick wurde noch etwas finsterer, sodass die zwei Slytherin es eher zu spüren schienen, als es zu sehen.

Ein ebenso ungesehenes Grinsen breitete sich auf Siles Gesicht aus. „Wer kommt mit zum Mittagessen?"

Als hätte man darauf gewartet sprangen zwei Freunde auf und hasteten zur Tür, während sie fließend Ausreden über Ausreden murmelten. Siles folgte ihn mit immer noch finsterem Blick, doch er wurde weiter auf die unmöglichste Weise ignoriert. Der neue Schüler Hogwarts fragte sich, wie sein Vater es immer geschafft hatte mit seinem Blick selbst seinen Großvater, der für seine Ignoranz und Grausamkeit bekannt gewesen war, zum Schweigen und sich winden gebracht hatte. ‚Mist aber auch!'

Mit einem Schlag fragte sich Siles, ob die Beiden vielleicht etwas mehr gefunden hatten, als es ausgesehen hatte. Er hatte doch das Buch, in das er und Harry alle neuen Erinnerungen des Kleineren und alle Pläne, sowie Erkenntnisse genauestens notiert hatten, sicher versteckt gehabt, oder? Fast war er versucht zurück zu gehen, als ihm wieder in den Sinn kam, dass er bei entdecken eine magische Warnung über seinen Siegelring bekommen hätte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn die beiden jetzt wissen würden, was Harry zu verbergen suchte. Die Beiden würden noch etwas von ihm zu hören bekommen. Und wenn er sie zusammenschlagen musste, damit sie es nicht mehr wagten. Natürlich gab es Grenzen, aber er war auch Slytherin – und ein Cygnos!

„Mann, Harry! Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Wir haben dich gesucht!", maulte Ron, als er Harry endlich im Speisesaal fand und sich neben dem entspannt futternden Brillenträger niederließ.

„Was heißt da bitte, wo ich war? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich beim Mittagessen auf dich warte.", nuschelte Harry mit vollem Mund.

„Ich hab geschlafen…", stellte der Rothaarige fest während er seinen Teller voll füllte.

Harry erwiderte nichts, aß einfach weiter. Er starrte nur beharrlich auf seinen halb gefüllten Teller, weil genau in diesem Moment ein Blonder am anderen Ende des Saales seinen Platz zwischen zwei hoch gewachsenen, dunklen Gestalten einnahm. Und obwohl er seinen Blick nicht hob, wusste er ganz genau, dass Draco soeben seinen Teller füllte und sich gleich darauf ein Glas Wasser einschenkte. Dahingegen fiel ihm nicht auf, dass Ron neben ihm ebenso versunken eine gewisse Person beobachtete.

Bis sich plötzlich eine rote Plusterfrisur in ihren Weg schob.

Hermine mit drei dicken Wälzern in der Hand nahm direkt vor ihnen Platz und schien sie nicht einmal zu bemerken. Überrascht vergaßen Ron und Harry ihre Schwärme und starrten auf ihre Schulkollegin, die mit leerem Teller und gesenktem Blick vor ihr saß. Beide entschieden nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel diesen Anblick zu ignorieren – wenn das rothaarige Mädchen nicht eben zu sprechen begonnen hätte:

„Hört mal zu, ihr Beiden.", Hermine schluckte leicht und rang mit ihren Händen eine Serviette. „Es tut mir Leid, OK? Ich habe mich unmöglich benommen. Ihr wisst doch wie ich bin und dass ich einfach nichts auf sich beruhen lassen kann. Aber ich versuche es…wirklich!"

„Hermine…", begann Ron, doch Harry fuhr dazwischen: „Was genau willst du?"

„Ich will wieder mit dir befreundet sein. Ich werde auch keine Fragen mehr stellen…oder sonst etwas. Ich vermisse es einfach mit euch beiden zusammen rum zu hängen. Und Ron, es tut mir leid, wie sehr ich dich immer unter Druck gesetzt habe."

Die Freunde schwiegen. Sie wollten dem Mädchen gerne glauben, aber erstens war das verdammt schwer, nachdem, was sie sich geleistet hatte, und zweitens hatte keiner von ihnen ein wirkliches Bedürfnis sich wieder näher mit Hermine einzulassen.

Dann kam Harry die zündende Idee, was dieses Verhalten bedeuten sollte.

„Was hat Dumbledore zu dir gesagt, als du mich anschwärzen wolltest?", meinte er ruhig, als sei er nur neugierig, was ihn nun erwartete.

„Ähm…", Hermine sah für eine Sekunde fast erschrocken hoch, dann blickte sie kurz an den Lehrertisch und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Er hat mir ins Gewissen geredet, dass mein Verhalten aus reiner Eifersucht hervor kam und dass ich, wenn ich es so haben will wie früher, nur mit einer echten Entschuldigung wieder erlangen könne."

„So?", lächelte Harry und fuhr dann eiskalt fort: „Oder hat er gesagt, du sollst dich nicht so aufführen – aufregen besser noch –, sondern lieber dafür sorgen, dass ich dir wieder vertraue und dir alles verrate, weil du mit deinem bisherigen Verhalten nicht die Bohne erreichst? Hat er vielleicht auch vorgeschlagen, du solltest es mit dieser ach so ‚echten Entschuldigung' versuchen?"

Als Harry endete, starrte ihn Hermine erschrocken an. Es war Harry Erkenntnis genug und er warf wütend den Kopf etwas zurück, um seine ehemalige Freundin von oben herab anzufunkeln. Sofort griff Hermine sich ihre Bücher und machte sich mit stampfenden Schritten davon. Ihr Gesicht war eine Maske des Zorns.

„Was war denn das jetzt?", seufzte Ron ergeben und schob den fast vollen Teller zur Seite.

Harry sah nur zu seinem Freund und erhob sich dann. Auch ihm war der Appetit vergangen. Selbst wenn Hermine es zuvor ernst gemeint hatte und er eine Aussöhnung mit seiner Aussage verdorben hatte, so fand er es taktisch vorteilhafter, Hermine außen vor zu lassen. Sie war dem Direktor einfach zu hörig und dachte sich nichts dabei diesem alles zu verraten. Ob dahinter eigene Interessen standen konnte Harry aber nicht einmal erahnen – Hermine war einfach nur eine zu große Gefahrenquelle für seine weiteren Pläne, ob diese nun schon standen oder nicht.

Er hoffte nur, dass Dumbledore weiterhin versuchen würde, Harry so wenige wie möglich gegen ihn aufzuhetzen, indem er alle auffälligen Probleme seitens Hermine so gut wie möglich von ihm fern hielt. Alleine, dass er das eigentlich fällige Nachsitzen wegen der Ohrfeige ignorierte, zeigt doch, dass er ihn gnädig stimmen und Hermine zur Vernunft bringen wollte.

„Sieh doch mal, Harry!", war der Satz, der den Schwarzhaarigen aus seiner Trance riss. Neugierig sah er sich um. Er befand sich mit Ron schon fast am Ausgang und hinter der Schwelle des Speisesaals in der großen Halle stand ein Trio: Draco Blaise und Siles.

Sonst war die Halle leer. Wenige Sekunden später standen die Gryffindors den Slytherin gegenüber. Draco direkt vor Harry und Blaise, sowie Ron etwas im Hintergrund. Siles hatte sich in die Schatten eines Ganges zurückgezogen.

„Potter.", schnorrte Draco und stemmte seine Fäuste betont locker in die Hüfte. Was zum Teufel machte er hier eigentlich? Warum benahm er sich so dämlich und arrogant, anstatt den anderen anzubaggern, wie er es in endlosen Phantasien gemacht hatte. Nein, lieber musste er Harry ja provozieren…

„Draco.", sagte Harry schlicht, bewusst den Vornamen des anderen in den Mund nehmend, auch wenn er beinahe unter diesem Wahnsinn zitterte.

Doch dann sah er Draco kurz zusammenzucken und die Arme locker zur Seite herabfallen. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte auf die schmalen Lippen – ein leises ‚Harry' schallte zu dem Benannten, der daraufhin selbst lächelte.

Dann fiel kein Wort mehr, sondern sie maßen sich einander mit Blicken. Jeweils einen halben Meter hinter ihnen standen Blaise und Ron.

Ron starrte auf die zwei mit Blicken flirtenden Jugendlichen und versuchte so gut es ging die Blicke von Blaise auszublenden. Er spürte schon eine kräftige Röte in seinen Wangen aufsteigen und zog verlegen die Schultern etwas hoch. Doch schließlich wagte er es einen kurzen Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu werfen, der ihn sogar dann noch unverhohlen musterte. Sein Gesicht war kühl und wenn seine Augen nicht seinen Körper auf und ab gewandert wären, hätte man glauben können er starre ins Nichts. Ron fröstelte, kaum noch fähig zu atmen, als sich sein Herz vor Schmerz zusammen zog. ‚Ich bin nicht mal einen richtigen Blick wert, er starrt nur ins Nichts.', dachte er wehmütig und verspürte den Drang weg zu laufen.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen. Harry wandte sich unerwartet und regelrecht schroff ab und ging seiner Wege, mit einem kurzen Blick nach hinten sichergehend, dass Ron ihm folgte. Seine Gedanken sprangen im Dreieck ohne einen grundlegenden Sinn. Die Verwirrtheit seines besten Freundes hatte er über das Chaos in seinem Kopf nicht einmal bemerkt.

Dieser dackelte ihm mit gesenktem Kopf hinterher. In seinem herrschte ein ähnliches Chaos, aber so gewaltig, dass es ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum er solche Blicke von Blaise erntete und warum er sie so empfand, wie er sie nun einmal empfand. Er konnte nicht einmal sicher sein, dass sie in solcher Weise gemeint waren, aber wie sollte er sie sonst deuten?

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr mir noch etwas von Hogwarts zeigt. Am Besten die Klassenzimmer, die für mich relevant sind, sonst komme ich morgen schon zu spät.", lenkte Siles Draco und Blaise von dem Treffen gerade ab.

„Du kannst morgen mit deinen Schulkollegen gehen. Wird gehen alle meistens zusammen.", sagte Blaise, setzte sich aber entgegen seine Worte in Bewegung und führte Siles schon einmal aus dem Bereich der Eingangshalle. Draco folgte ihnen auf dem Fuß, scheuchte die wenigen Trauben an Schülern, die ihren Weg kreuzten mit seinen warnenden Blicken auf. Jetzt würde es keiner mehr wagen, Gerüchte über ihn und Harry zu verbreiten, sollten sie sie gesehen haben.

„Also, was hast du morgen?", fragte Blaise und Siles kramte den Zettel hervor, den ihn Snape beim Frühstück hatte zukommen lassen. Über eine Eule, wohl bemerkt!

„Verwandlung.", las er vor und erntete ein mitleidiges Seufzen. „Was?"

„McGonagall, Lehrerein für Verwandlung ist für uns, was Snape für die Gryffindor ist. Auch wenn man erwähnen muss, dass sie gerechter ist. Du wirst schon sehen. ihr Klassenzimmer ist im so genannten Einzugsbereich der Gryffindor, so wie der Kerker das Gebiet der Slytherin ist. Es ist ziemlich nahe zum Zimmer des Direktors und nahe bei der großen Halle, also musst du dich nicht beeilen nach dem Frühstück. Zeig mal den Zettel.", antwortete Draco und übernahm das Erklären. „Unter dem Fach steht der Lehrer und daneben in Klammer das Haus mit dem du Unterreicht hast. Außer in den speziellen Fächern hast du anscheinend alles mit den Gryffindors. So wie eigentlich alle Stufen."

Blaise sah über Dracos Schulter auf das Blatt und suchte die speziellen Fächer. „Die gewählten Fächer decken sich alle mit den Gryffindors, außer Heilkunde mit den Hufflepuffs. Runenkunde ist immer wo anders, aber das sagt dir der Lehrer in der vorherigen Stunde. Diesmal musst du dich einfach an deine Mitschüler halten. Dass du Wahrsagen gewählt hast, wirst du noch bereuen. Der ist immer oben im Turm, folge einfach der maulenden Menge Gryffindors und Slytherin. Glaub mir, das ist das einzige Fach, wo sich alle einig sind und es hassen. Sogar Geschichte ist beliebter."

„Was ist das für ein Fach?", fragte in diesem Moment Draco und deutete auf ein Fach, das einmal in der Woche, Freitags Abend, doppelstündig, eingetragen war.

„Was meinen?", fragte Siles und sah selber nach. „Oh, das ist Vertiefung und Wandlung von Zaubertränken, sowie Sprüchen für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Mit wem habe ich das hier?"

Erst als er unter der eingetragenen Stunde den Namen Snapes erkannte, wurden ihm die Blicke seiner Mitschüler bewusst und er zog fragen die linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Siles, dieses Fach gibt es auf Hogwarts nicht.", sagte Draco schließlich.

„Was? Ich habe es aber auf Solariae gehabt und es ist doch eingetragen.", sagte er ruhig und gleichzeitig absolut verwirrt.

„Mag sein, aber dieses Fach war nicht im Verzeichnis für Mögliche Wahlfächer der siebten Klasse, das wir vor kurzem erhalten haben. Außerdem hast du es bei Snape in seinem Klassenzimmer und du hast es anscheinend nur mit anderen Slytherin."

„Und wo ist jetzt das Problem? Dann habe ich es halt alleine. Ich werde schon sehen, wie das Fach hier ist.", antworte Siles, immer noch verwirrt.

„Siles.", warf Blaise ein, bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte. „Seit letztem Jahr hat auf Forderung des Ministeriums kein Haus mehr alleine einen Unterricht. Es sind immer gemischte Häuser, selbst wenn die Klassen dann überfüllt sind. Auch bei Wahrsagen hat sich das geändert und du hast es jetzt zusammen mit den Gryffindors, anstatt alleine. Es ist also nicht nur seltsam, sondern eigentlich auch auf gewisse Weise verboten."

Siles seufzte und ordnete seine Gedanken erst einmal. Dann nahm er den Zettel wieder an sich und studierte ihn noch einmal kurz. „Ich werde jetzt erst mal schauen, was das für ein Fach ist und sage dann Bescheid. Jetzt im Moment zeigt mir nur, wo diese ganzen Klassenzimmer sind."

„Oh Mann! Das dauert ja bis zum Abendessen!", seufzte Draco und übernahm die Führung. Blaise reihte sich neben ihm ein, Siles übernahm die andere Seite und wieder einmal gaben sie ein einmaliges Bild ab, als der blonde Prinz Slytherin, flankiert von zwei großen Dunkelhaarigen, durch die Gänge Hogwarts marschierte.

Die letzten Schüler kehrten gerade von dem Abendessen zurück und drängten sich lachend durch den Portraiteingang, als sie bei dem Bild vor ihnen wie angewurzelt stehen blieben.

„Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, Hermine, dann vergesse ich, dass du ein Mädchen bist und schlage zu!", brüllte Harry gerade heraus und funkelte einer ebenso wütenden Rothaarigen entgegen, die ihm gegenüber, nur durch einen Stuhl von ihm getrennt, stand. „Zum aller letzten Mal: Es geht dich nichts an, was ich mache, gemacht habe oder noch vor habe zu tun! Halt dich aus meinem Leben raus oder es passiert was!"

„Wenn du nichts Illegales gemacht hast, kannst du doch auch darüber reden, wo du heute vor dem Mittagessen warst, oder? Also sprich schon!", fauchte Hermine mit einem überlegenem Grinsen. Oh, sie würde Harry noch so weit bekommen. Schließlich wollte er ja nicht schlecht vor seinen Mitschülern da stehen, nicht? Das würde ja doch seine Arroganz und seine Sucht nach Aufmerksamkeit verhindern!

Harry grinste plötzlich spöttisch. „Na gut: ich hatte da gerade sehr viel Spaß in einem leeren Klassenzimmer – mit einem Slytherin. Verstanden?"

Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig zu verschwinden, obwohl er gerade sehr öffentlich gestarrt hatte. Aber der bedrohliche Blick den Hermine zu ihrem Gegenüber schickte, beeinflusste auch alle anderen im selben Raum. Nur eine Anfügung Harrys ließ sie unisono erstarren: „Willst du uns denn nicht sagen, mit wem du es so treibst? Irgendwo musst du deinen Frust ja ablassen, denn an Ron wendest du dich in letzter Zeit doch kaum. Ist ja auch nicht illegal, solange er noch nicht volljährig ist – nur Betrug, aber was solls. Also?"

Das Schweigen im Raum schien plötzlich so tief und drückend, als hätte jemand die ganze Luft abgesaugt. Hermines Gesicht wechselte sekündlich zwischen rot und weiß, blies sich immer weiter auf und platzte schließlich in einer Kanonade an Schimpfwörtern, die in „Mistkerl!" endete.

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, was ihm noch mehr Gebrüll einbrachte, doch schließlich, als Hermine schon eine gefährlich hohe Stimmlage erreichte, hallte ein Knall durch den Raum. Plötzlich stand Hermine mit ab gewandten Kopf da, die Augen zusammengekniffen, eine Hand zaghaft an die Harry zugewandte Wange gelegt.

Das Schweigen unter den Gryffindor brach, nachdem sie Harry in Schock eine Weile angestarrt hatten. Gemurmel erhob sich gemischt mit lauteren Dazwischenrufen. Harry indessen hielt seinen Blick auf Hermine gerichtet, die sich wie ein Sack auf den Sessel neben ihr sinken ließ. durch ihre aufgefächerte Hand sah man das kräftige Rot ihrer pulsierenden Wange. Er konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass er das Mädchen geschlagen hatte. sein Unglauben spiegelte sich in Hermines blanken Augen. Das erste Mal seit Wochen spiegelte sich dort auch für die anderen kein wütendes oder genervtes Gefühl, sondern Leere.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte Harry vernehmlich klar unter dem Gemurmel, das daraufhin etwas abschwächte und mit einem peinlich berührten Blick zu Ron ob dem, was er zuvor gesagt hatte. Schwer seufzend wandte sich Harry ab und schritt zögernd zum Aufgang zu seinem Zimmer.

Zurückblieb eine sich auflösende Menge, die vor einer sich langsam wieder regenden Hermine einfach nur flüchten wollte und ein müder Ron, dem die Ereignisse seit Harry Ankunft einfach über den Kopf wuchsen. Er fand Harry Reaktion nicht in Ordnung auch wenn sie, mit Warnung ausgesprochen, gerechtfertigt erschien. Die Worte, die er zu Hermine gesagt hatte, die hatte er gar nicht wahrgenommen...

Als ihn unmittelbar nach der Flucht des letzten Mitschülers Hermines Blick traf, lief es ihm eisig den Rücken runter. Noch nie hatte er so schwere Wut und Verbitterung in einem Gesicht geschrieben gesehen. Begreifend dachte er, dass die Hermine die er kannte, vielleicht nie so gewesen war, wie sie sich ihnen gezeigt hatte. im Moment konnte er nicht einmal glauben, dass ihre Freundschaft je ehrlich bestanden hatte.

Bedrückt grüßte er sie und folgte Harry auf ihr Zimmer. Er fand den Schwarzhaarigen am Fensterbrett hockend und ihn erwartend.

„Ich weiß schon was du denkst, Ron, aber es ging mit mir durch. Es tut mir leid was ich über dich und sie gesagt habe. Es geht mich ja eigentlich gar nichts an.", murmelte der plötzlich viel jünger erscheinende Gryffindor.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, du hast sie gewarnt. Keiner macht dir einen Vorwurf. Und was das andere angeht...du hast ja irgendiwe auch recht. Und du bist mein Freund, also ist es schon ok deine Meinung zu sagen." Ron belegte Harrys Bett zu dessen Füßen. „Hermine wird uns jetzt nur noch viel mehr Ärger machen."

Ein Kichern erreicht die Beiden, als Seamus durch die offene Tür hereinstolperte und scheinbar die letzten Worte mitgehört hatte. „Und ob, Leute! Ihr steckt ganz schön tief in der Scheiße. McGonagall ist auf dem Weg hierher. Sie weiß nur von einem Streit, aber wenn sie Hermines Wange sieht…"

„Oi.", quietschte Ron und Harry glitt vom Fensterbrett.

„Was hältst du davon, Seamus.", fragte er besorgt, doch Seamus winkte nur ab. Ein breites, zufriedenes Grinsen gab ihm Antwort genug.

„Und so denken die meisten aus Gryffindor, ausgenommen die Jüngeren, aber von denen haben einige von ihr Nachhilfe bekommen, was vielleicht ja ihre Meinung begründet. Hermine hat so eine Abreibung schon länger verdient und das werden wir auch so McGonagall sagen. Kommst du dann runter, wir erwarten McGonagall dort."

„Wir?"

„Na unser Jahrgang, ein paar Ältere und Jüngere. Wir lassen dich doch nicht alleine mit einer rasenden und nicht zuhörenden McGonagall. Vor allem wenn Hermine wieder ihre Spielchen spielt und auf unschuldig tut. Zu unserem Glück hat Dean die ganze ‚Unterhaltung' magisch vermerkt."

„Wie das denn?", fragte Ron neugierig, als er und Seamus Harry zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum geleiten, wo tatsächlich eine ziemlich große Gruppe ihrer harrte und vor denkend Hermine abschotteten, die wie ein Tiger vor dem Kamin entlang streifte.

„Er hat jetzt so ´nen Spiegel, der alles aufzeichnet, worauf man ihn hält. Er sagt ist so ne Alternative zu so einer Komera.", Seamus wollte weiter erklären, als das Portrait aufschwang und eine gewisse Lehrerin über die Schwelle trat. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren neutral, doch das konnte sich in nicht einmal einer Sekunde ändern.

Als sie Hermines rote Wange sah, den beschämten Blick, der ihr von dieser entgegengeschickt wurde und die scheinbar Schützende Schülermenge um sie herum, richtete sich ihr blitzender Blick auf den eindeutigen Übeltäter, der ihr schuldig, aber direkt in die Augen sah. Bei ihrem Blick, der keinem verborgen blieb, erhob sie ein Gewoge an Erklärungen, aus dem die Hauslehrerin nur eine seltsame Deutlichkeit an Verteidigungen für Harry heraushörte. Eine erhobene Hand reichte um alle verstummen zu lassen.

„Was ist hier passiert.", fragte sie ruhig und augenblicklich trat Dean vor und hielt ihr den schon ziemlich bekannten, da am Frühstückstisch oft herumgereichten, Spiegel vor die Nase. Die Lehrerein verstand und aktivierte den leichten Spiegel mit einem Wink. Schweigend sah sie sich die Szene an, kein einziges Mal erhob sich ihr Blick.

Mit einem Lichtschlag verloschen die Bilder und Dean bekam seinen Spiegel zurückgereicht. Der nächste Blick traf Hermine. Gefolgt wurde der Blick von einem etwas aufgebrachteren Blick für Harry, der wieder zu Hermine zurück glitt. „Kein Punkteabzug für Sie Beide, das haben Sie Sich ja schon selbst ‚bezahlt', aber drei Tage Nachsitzen für Sie Miss Granger für so eine niedrige und provozierende ‚Rede' gegen Harry. Und für Sie, Mr. Potter, eine Verwarnung, das sollte schon heftig genug sein. Eine weitere und Sie müssen Hogwarts verlassen. Sie Miss Granger kommen mit mir. Ich werde Sie in Ihre tägliche Aufgabe bei Professor Trelawney einweisen. Immer eineinhalb Stunden vor dem Frühstück."

Die Stimme der Hauslehrerin war eiskalt, ihr Blick hatte nicht einmal für die Worte an Harry von Hermine abgelassen. Zwar war Harrys Reaktion in ihren Augen schlimm und, obwohl gerechtfertigt den Worten Hermines entsprechend, nicht zu verteidigen, aber Hermines Provokation war umso erschreckender. Eine Schulsprecherin durfte sich so etwas nicht leisten. Vor allem nicht, wenn ihr Angriff ohne Grund auf einen Mitschüler hereinbrach, der zwar auf ihre Worte reagierend Paroli bat sie aber auch noch zum Einhalten warnte. Es war einfach von Hermine ungerechtfertigt gehandelt, nachdem sie von Harry gewarnt worden war. Und genau diese ausgesprochene Warnung ließ ihre Bestrafung für Harry milder ausfallen.

„Glück gehabt, was?", fragte Harry in die Runde, als sich einige der Schüler lachend um ihn scharrten.

„Das kannst du laut sagen, Harry. Nur wie wird Hermine reagieren…", murmelte Ron und alles Geplapper im Raum verstummte.

„Ist doch egal. Sie kann es sich jetzt nicht mehr leisten, ausfallend zu werden. Das gäbe nur noch mehr Ärger für sie. Und du, Harry, solltest ihr halt in nächster Zeit absolut aus dem Weg gehen. Ihre Blicke schrieen ja förmlich, dass sie dir bei nächster Gelegenheit an die Gurgel springt."

„Du scheinst sehr viel Spaß an der Situation zu haben, Seamus?", fragte Harry und lächelte leicht, als dieser eifrig nickte und ein einheitliches Lachen durch den Raum hallte.

„Absolut, Harry.", grinste Seamus und schreckte dann auf. „Oh je! Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen. Bis dann Harry!"

Und schon war ihr Schulkollege verschwunden, verfolgt von einigen ebenso schockierten.

„Apropos, du brauchst noch den Stundenplan, Harry, ich hol ihn schnell.", Ron eilte tatsächlich schon die Treppe hinauf und Harry sah ihn einfach nur überrumpelt nach, da die restlichen seiner verbliebenen Mitschüler sich mit wenigen Worten an ihn an ihre eigene Beschäftigung für den Abend begaben und seine Aufmerksamkeit von einem zum nächsten gezogen wurde.

In Gryffindor kehrte wieder Normalität ein.

* * *

Danke für die reviews!!!

Wie gesagt! Auf fanfiktion.de ist die story schon weiter!!!

http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4582c91700004278067007d0

danke, danke, danke fürs lesen!!!


	5. Kapitel 4

4. Kapitel

„Ähm, Harry?", summte Ron mit kaum verzogenen Lippen, als der Teller mit den Pfannkuchen der Beiden sich schon fast magisch durch ihr Schlemmen geleert hatte.

„Was?", fragte Harry zurück, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob Ron etwas gesagt hatte, so müde war er noch von dem frühen aufstehen. Er hasste Montage...

„Ich will dich ja nicht von deiner überaus wichtigen Mission abbringen, etwas an Gewicht zuzulegen, aber ein gewisser neuer Schüler starrt uns an und ich denke er will deine Aufmerksamkeit, denn er sieht aber auch partout nicht weg…", murmelte Ron weiter und sah bedeutsam zum Slytherintisch hinüber.

Harry folgte dem Blick. Tatsächlich saß Siles dort stumm und aufrecht neben einem plaudernden Draco und starrte ihn unverwandt an, ein schelmisches, kaum sichtbares Lächeln auf den Lippen. Harry seufzte und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben.

Ron jedoch packte seinen Ärmel und bohrte nun seinerseits Blicke in Harrys abgewandtes Gesicht. Und es entstand auch erst nach wenigen Sekunden Blickkontakt, als Harry ergeben ein „Ich erkläre es dir später ganz sicher – unter vier Augen.", murmelte.

Unzufrieden und abgeblitzt ließ Ron den stoffbedeckten Arm Harrys los und sah zu, wie sein Freund einem anderen Schwarzhaarigen, der eben die Halle verließ, hinterher stürmte, ohne auffallen zu wollen. Außer der stieläugigen Hermine war es auch der halben Schülerzahl und dem gesamten Lehrerstab aufgefallen. Gut das Trelawney sich heute mal aus ihrem Turm getraut hatte und nun den grauhaarigen Direktor bequasselte, sodass diesem nur ein verwirrter Blick in die Runde blieb, weil er Harrys Abgang wohl als einziger verpasst hatte.

Nur Sekunden später schaltete Ron, dass Dumbledore im Moment nicht die einzige hochexplosive Gefahrenquelle war. Ein gequietschtes ‚Hermine' schreckte ihn auf und er erhaschte nur noch den Mantelsaum, der davon stürmenden Gryffindor, die er Freundin nennen durfte. Es genügte, um ein weiteres Dutzend Paar Hände nach irgendeinem freien Stück Stoff greifen zu lassen und Hermine fand sich in einem Haufen Schüler wieder, die sie immer wieder im Kreis führten und ihren zuckenden Bewegungen folgten.

„Schluss jetzt! Fünf Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch!", fauchte plötzlich eine messerscharfe Stimme von ganz nah und synchron hoben oder wendeten sich mehr als ein Dutzend Köpfe – darunter auch ein paar erleichterte, die schon mehrere Schrammen von scharfen Nägeln davongetragen hatten. „Was soll das?"

Gute Frage.

So genau wusste das keiner, schon gar nicht Ron, der sich als Erster unter dem inquisitorischen Blick des schwarzhaarigen Professors wieder fand und sich zu winden begann. Es war nun einmal Reflex Hermine an allem zu hindern, was in kleinster Weise mit Harry zu tun hatte. Und wenn es hieß Hermine aufzuhalten, damit sie Harry nicht folgen konnte – übrigens etwas, was jeder zweite am Tisch der Löwen versucht gewesen war zu tun -, hieß es eben handeln – und seine anderweitigen von Neugier befallenen Bedürfnisse in eben in diese Richtung zu leiten.

„Also, Hermine hat noch mein Buch, das ich für eine Aufgabe brauche und das sie mir schon längst zurückgeben wollte. Nun ja, ich habe mit ihr schon deswegen gestritten und als sie aufstand und es scheinbar wieder vergessen hat, da…"

„Mr. Weasley!", unterbrach Snape mit ruhiger und umso bedrohlicherer Stimme.

„Reflex?", antwortete Ron also wahrheitsgemäß mit einer Frage, verzog dabei das Gesicht wie unter Schmerz.

Sein Professor zog nur scharf die Luft ein, sichtlich bemüht um Geduld gegenüber dem Rothaarigen. „Es bleiben alle hier, bis auch der letzte Gryffindor aufgegessen hat. Die Teller sind dann blitzblank." War das eben nicht ein wenige lächerlich? Snape schien derselben Meinung, denn er zuckte kurz mit seiner linken Augenbraue ob seiner eigenen Worte.

Dann wehte die Fledermaus davon. In Richtung Ausgang, wo Harry verschwunden war.

„Sollen wir ihn nicht aufhalten?", murmelte Seamus neben Ron und der zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Willst du dich an seine Füße klammern?", fragte Ron zurück und war schon dabei den Inhalt von Harrys Teller auf seinen eigenen zu schaufeln.

Niemand bemerkte durch den Trubel am Tisch der Gryffindor, wie sich am anderen Ende der Tafel zwei weitere Gestalten erhoben. Selbst ihr eigenes Haus war im Moment blind für sie und Draco dankte Merlin dafür.

Blaise hingegen stemmte sich nachdrücklich in seinen Rücken und schob den zögernden Blonden weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht, Blaise. Soll ich wirklich?"

„Das haben wir doch gestern ausführlich besprochen. Hör auf zu spinnen.", flüsterte der Größere zurück. Er konnte den Schmollmund regelrecht spüren, obwohl er ihn nicht sah. Wie viel Überredung brauchte der Kleine denn noch? Am Freitag schon hatte er stundenlang auf seinen Freund eingeredet...

„_Hast du kurz Zeit für mich?", fragte Blaise. Das Gespräch, das er eben zwischen Draco und Siles miterlebt hatte, war wieder einmal sehr aufschlussreich gewesen. Nur nicht für Draco, wie es schien._

„_Sicher." _

_Der Blonde saß schlaff in dem einzigen Ohrensessel direkt vor dem Kamin. Blaise blieb also nur das Bett übrig, das perfekt eingepasst in einem dunklen Alkoven stand. Er beschloss zu stehen. „Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte er nach wenigen Sekunden und trat hinter seinen Freund, der in die niedrigen Flammen starrte. _

„_Weiß nicht. Über dies und das?" Langsam wandte Draco den Kopf, bis sich sein Blick mit dem seines Freundes kreuzte. „Was willst du eigentlich?"_

_Blaise schwieg. Er hatte sich keine Gedanken darum gemacht, wie er beginnen sollte, hatte gehofft, dass das Thema sich irgendwann in die richtige Richtung wenden würde, aber anscheinend war der Blonde nicht bereit zu plaudern. Es schien ihm nichts anderes übrig zu bleiben, als direkt mit der Sprache heraus zurücken und das würde Stress geben. _

„_Was ist jetzt?" Draco hatte sich ungeduldig im Sessel hochgestemmt und stand jetzt durch diesen von seinem Freund getrennt ihm zugewandt. _

„_Ich wollte wissen, was du jetzt mit den neuen Informationen betreffend Ha...Potter anstellen wirst." Blaise hatte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig vor dem Fehler retten könne, Harry bei seinem Namen zu nennen. Er befand sich ohne Dies schon in der Gefahrenzone._

_Dracos Augen verschmälerten sich und er wirkte, als würde ihm die Galle hoch kommen, so sehr verzog er sein Gesicht. „Was soll ich bitte schön anstellen?" _

_Die Frage schwappte über Blaise hinweg wie eine eiskalte Dusche. Seufzend nahm er doch Platz auf dem breiten Bett. Auch um sich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, denn es stand einige Meter entfernt. Es war Zeit, dem Blonden die Wahrheit vor Augen zu führen, die er seit Monaten blind lebte. „Du bist in Potter verknallt." Punkt. _

„_Wie bitte?" Wenn es möglich war, war die Stimme des Prinzen von Slytherin noch eisiger geworden, aber sie schien auch ein leises Quietschen zu überdecken._

_Blaise verdrehte sichtlich die Augen. Er hätte sich das Alles vorher aufschreiben und es dem Blonden zuschicken sollen. Das wäre eindeutig leichter gewesen. „Hör mal – und bitte unterbrich mich nicht. Ich habe erstens nichts dagegen, dass du auf Potter stehst, aber zweitens macht es mich langsam rasend, wie ignorant du sein kannst. Seit er verschwunden ist heißt es nur Potter hier, Potter da. Du gehst mit niemanden mehr aus, redest nur von ihm, machst dir Sorgen und Gedanken, malst dir Dinge aus und bist dir nicht einmal bewusst, dass du diese Dinge ganz offen sichtbar für _jeden_ machst. Ich verstehe durchaus, dass du so handelst, weil du verliebt bist – selbst wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst, von Erkennen ist hier nicht die Rede –, aber wenn du schon so unvorsichtig bist und dich nicht mehr so benimmst, wie du es als ein Malfoy solltest – und das waren jetzt deine Worte –, dann kannst du gleich darauf verzichten, so um ihn herum zu schleichen und ihn direkt fragen, ob er was mit dir anfangen will. Du musst ja keine Show daraus machen."_

_Na bitte, das war doch raus gekommen wie geschmiert. Aber angekommen war es nicht. _

_Dracos Gesicht war blank und er starrte seinen Freund an, während er sichtlich um seine Fassung rang. Irgendwann schien der Verarbeitungsprozess beendet und er fauchte nur atemlos: „Raus!"_

_Blaise zögerte keine Sekunde und trat die Flucht an._

Drei Tage war das jetzt her und er hatte ab da jeden Abend mit Draco reden müssen. Anfangs hatte der Blonde noch versucht, ihn seines Zimmers zu verweisen, doch als Blaise am Samstag schon das dritte Mal an seiner Tür geklopft hatte, hatte er selbst beschlossen, mit seinem einzigen richtigen Freund zu reden. Wozu hatte er denn einen Freund, wenn er ihn mied.

Sie hatten an dem Tag lange geredet, bis spät in die Nacht. Nun gut, Blaise war erst sehr spät zu ihm gekommen, also war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich erst wenige Stunden vor Morgengrauen getrennt hatten, aber da Blaise beinahe einen Monolog gehalten hatte, war es ihnen umso länger vorgekommen.

Irgendwann hatte Blaise seinem Freund einreden können, dass er, solange nicht die ganze Schule Zeuge wurde, durchaus einen Schritt auf Harry zu wagen konnte. Gleichzeitig hatte er ihm auch eindringlich klar gemacht, dass er eben das, die Aufmerksamkeit _aller_ Schüler nicht erregen durfte und folglich die seiner Eltern, bevor er nicht wusste, dass er die Genehmigung dieser hatte. Ärger der vermeidbar war musste auch vermieden werden. Und er hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, mit dem Blonden darüber zu reden, wie er seinen Eltern klar machen sollte, mit wem er beabsichtigte in Kürze eine Beziehung zu führen.

Und gestern war Dracos erster Versuch gewesen, Harry zu gewinnen, doch trotz aller Rückendeckung hatte der Blonde kaum ein Wort heraus gebracht. Blaise war nicht eingeschritten, sondern hatte diesen Weasley-Jungen beobachtet, wie der auf Dracos Annäherung reagierte und ob er seinen Freund, Potter, dagegen riet. Doch der Rothaarige hatte gar nicht auf Draco geachtet, sondern ihm im Gegensatz gemustert, nur um dann mit bitterer Miene hinter seinem Freund abzuziehen. Blaise hatte sich kurz gewundert, aber es hatte ihn nicht weiter interessiert und so hatte er es vergessen. Er wusste nur noch, dass keine Instanz, die etwas ausrichten konnte, etwas gegen Draco und Harry machen würde.

Auch über diese Begegnung hatten sie lange gesprochen und Blaise hatte seinen Freund weiter ermutigt. Er wurde langsam müde davon und hatte so mit Siles vereinbart, dass sie eine Zusammenführung der Beiden bewirken würden. Und jetzt war es soweit und sie würden sehen, wie Draco seine Worte positiv verarbeitet hatte. Ob er über seinen Schatten sprang? Er hatte zumindest bestätigt, dass er sich um den Dunkelhaarigen bemühen würde.

„Hast du geschlafen, als wir gesagt haben, die Treffen sollen unauffällig sein?" Harry stand mit verschränkten Armen vor Siles, der ihm in derselben Pose gegenüberstand.

„Unsere schon. Aber deine und Dracos?", fragte Siles spitzbübisch und mit einem seiner charmantesten Blicke, der kurz über Harrys Schulter hinweg spitzelte.

„Häh?", kam es klug von dem Kleineren, der aber auch schon herumwirbelte und nun einem Blonden gegenüber stand, der soeben die Tür zum Speisesaal schloss. Blaise war auch neben ihm, doch er blieb bei der Tür und kuschte die Schüler zurück, die den Speisesaal verlassen wollten. Andere Schüler, die erst kamen, scheuchte er hingegen schnell hinein.

Harrys Blick huschte jedoch schnell zu dem einzigen Blonden in der großen Halle.

„Hey, Harry.", flüsterte eben dieser Blonde mit einem trügerisch selbstbewussten Lächeln.

„Oi, was für eine Begrüßung.", seufzte Siles mit einem Augenaufschlag gen Himmel neben den beiden Turteltauben und trat sofort etwas weiter zurück, als Dolche ihn Silber und Grün ihn trafen.

„Beachte ihn nicht.", murmelte Harry und verschränkte seine Hände verlegen hinter dem Rücken und gleich darauf wieder locker vor der Brust. Irgendwie hatte er sich das hier nicht so vorgestellt.

Draco tat wie geheißen und atmete einmal tief ein. Zitternd entließ er wieder den Atem und sprudelte einfach hervor, was er sich in einer spektakulären, einmaligen und ellenlangen Rede aufgeschrieben und einstudiert hatte. „Gehst du mit mir zum Frühjahrsball?"

Auf Harrys Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, das selbst Siles Herz aussetzten ließ. Wie es erst Draco erging, der direkt diesem Lächeln ausgesetzt war, sah man an den plötzlich roten Backen und einem dümmlichen Grinsen, als die Antwort – nein das Lächeln war noch nicht Antwort genug - gleich hinterherkam. „Klar."

„Ok, schön."

Minutenlanges Schweigen.

Siles warf theatralisch die Hände in die Luft und schritt ein. „Wann soll er dich abholen?"

Harry sah nicht einmal zu Siles, als Draco die Worte von Siles für sich selbst benutzte: „Wann soll ich dich abholen?"

„Ich wäre gerne schon am Anfang dabei, also so gegen halb acht?" Glücklich setzte Harry wieder sein blendendes Lächeln auf. Er benahm sich hier wie ein Mädchen, aber stören tat es niemanden.

„Gut. Ich freu mich schon. Vielleicht können wir uns ja vorher noch Mal treffen und einfach so was machen? Übernächstes Wochenende ist Hogsmead-Wochenende."

‚Und das, wo drei Meter die beiden trennen.', dachte Siles, hielt aber seinen Mund lieber schön dicht verschlossen. ‚Was für ein Gespräch!', schoss er nur noch schnell hinterher.

„Sicher. Wir können ja gleich in der Früh losgehen und wenn wir nicht mehr wollen, können wir uns an den See setzten. Vielleicht wird es etwas wärmer, dann ist uns nicht so kalt.", antwortete Harry schnell und sah zu, wie sich Draco seufzend durch die Haare fuhr und langsam etwas ruhiger den Abstand zwischen ihnen um einiges verringerte. Mit großen Augen sah er zu, wie sich der Blonde zu ihm herunter beugte und ihm nach einem scheuen Kuss auf die Wange zumurmelte: „Gerne. Ich hol dich gegen neun bei dir ab."

‚Er ist groß geworden.', seufzte Harry in Gedanken nur ein klein wenig schwärmerisch. Schnell wollte er eine Antwort hinterherschicken, als eine aufschwingende Speisesaaltür ihn stocken ließ. Er sah nur einen schwarzen Schatten über Dracos Schulter, doch Siles verkniffenes Gesicht machte ihn umso mehr nervös.

„Auseinander ihr Beiden!"

Und schon verstand Harry, als ihn die tiefe Stimme seines Lieblingslehrers auch schon Abstand zu Draco gewinnen ließ. Nur nebenbei bemerkte er am Anfang, dass Draco eindeutig zu viel Abstand gewann und das mit mehr Ekel im Gesicht als notwenig gewesen wäre.

„Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun, als euch zu raufen?", fauchte Snape auch schon weiter und Harry wurde erleichternd bewusst, dass ihre Nähe zueinander Merlin sei Dank missverstanden wurde. „Nicht einmal drei Tage zurück und Sie machen schon Ärger, Mr. Potter! Zwanzig Punkte Abzug und sollte ich noch einmal so etwas auch nur im Ansatz erahnen, dann fliegen Sie ohne Diskussion."

‚Tja, dass war es wohl mit dem aufklärendem Gespräch mit Snape durch Nachsitzen, Siles! Ich bin doch nicht verrückt!', lachte Harry in Gedanken laut auf und verbarg zusätzlich seine verbittertes Gesicht hinter der Maske des aufsässigen Schülers.

„Und was haben sie zu sagen, Mr. Malfoy.", wandte sich nur der Zaubertränkelehrer an seinen inoffiziellen Lieblingsschüler.

„Nichts, Sir, außer, dass wenn Siles nicht gewesen wäre, Potter mal wieder ohne Strafe davon gekommen wäre.", sagte Draco kalt und in einem einzigen flachen Ton, sein kalter Blick fest auf Harry fixiert, der ihm nur geschockt und offen verletzt entgegenstarrte. Doch nur Draco sah das – ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Snape hingegen wandte sich an den bisher nicht bemerkten Schüler neben ihm. „Was haben Sie damit zu tun, Mr. Cygnos?"

„Absolut nichts.", fauchte Siles in Dracos Richtung und wandte sich schnell wieder an seinen Lehrer, fügte noch schnell an: „Sir."

Ein schneller Blick des Lehrers folgte Siles Blick, dann hob sich charakteristisch eine seiner Augenbrauen.

Tief seufzend wandte Siles sich und Harry aus dem Schlamassel. „Die Beiden können einfach nicht aneinander vorbei gehen, ohne dass die Funken fliegen. Ich habe Harry gesehen und versucht Draco schnell abzulenken, aber nicht erfolgreich und lange genug. Keiner von Beiden hat angefangen, es war eher, als gäbe es ein Startsignal und beide begannen synchron sich zu beleidigen." Wenigstens konnte er die Situation für beide gleich ausgehen lassen und nicht so, dass einer von ihnen die ganze Schuld tragen musste.

„Kein Auslöser?", fragte Snape nach, beachtete Harry und Draco schon gar nicht mehr.

Die Beiden hatten noch immer Blickkontakt, auch wenn Harrys Blick von Sekunde zu Sekunde kälter wurde.

„Außer die ungestillte sexuelle Spannung zwischen zwei Streithähnen?", grinste Siles nur für Snape hörbar keck unter gesenkten Liedern empor. „Als ob Sie so etwas noch nie erlebt hätten,…Sir."

Das Luftschnappen Snapes ging ungehört von statten, dann verfinsterte sich der schon kalte Blick des Älteren. „Nachsitzen für Sie, Mr. Cygnos."

Siles hob breit lächelnd den Kopf und fragte mit dunstiger Stimme, immer darauf bedacht Snape noch wütender zu machen und seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. „Wann und wo? Ich denke was wir machen ist je nach Ort optional, nicht?" Siles wusste durchaus, dass seine einfachen Worte von Snape in dieser Situation anders verstanden und als eindeutige Provokation angesehen werden würde.

‚Du schuldest mir was, Harry!', brüllte der Grünäugige in Gedanken und verdrängte den Umstand, dass er gegen die Situation und die Person ihm gegenüber gar nichts hatte und umgekehrt eher Harry etwas schuldete. ‚Oder vielleicht Draco für sein forscheres Auftreten Harry gegenüber?'

„Jeden Tag nach dem Abendessen für den nächsten Monat. Und Ihre erste Verwarnung. Bei der Dritten fliegen Sie."

„Ich werde sicher weich landen."

„Vorwärts!", brüllte Snape laut und Siles machte sich grinsend auf dem Weg zu seiner eigenen ersten Stunde. Dabei bemerkt er besorgt die unbehagliche und plötzliche Kälte zwischen den gerade noch schwärmenden Turteltauben. Ein Problem, um das er sich jetzt nicht kümmern konnte.

Doch er war nicht der Einzige, denn auch Blaise stand noch immer an der Speisesaaltür, völlig überfahren auf Grund des plötzlichen Erscheinens Snapes. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, seine Freunde zu warnen. Allerdings war es schon zu spät sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn ein neues Problem bahnte sich an. Eines, wobei er nicht helfen konnte, also verzog er sich genervt in den Speisesaal.

Weder er noch sonst jemand bemerkte das kühle Augenpaar in einem der ungenützten Gänge.

Kaum waren Draco und Harry vermutet alleine, senkte Draco beschämt den Blick. Er leckte sich rasch über die trockenen Lippen, bevor er hastig mit seiner Entschuldigung hervorkam: „Tut mir Leid, Harry, aber…"

„Vergiss es. Hab schon verstanden.", stob Harry dazwischen. „Hauptsache schön das Gesicht in der Öffentlichkeit bewahren, nicht?"

„Bitte, Harry! Es war reiner Reflex. Ich bin es halt noch nicht gewöhnt, vor anderen zu zeigen…"

„…was du gar nicht zeigen möchtest.", vollendete Harry mit trauriger Miene den Satz des Blonden, der verwirrt die Schultern sinken ließ.

„So ist das nicht.", stellte Draco schnell fest und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Ich habe nie zeigen dürfen was ich empfand. Ich habe es so gelernt und es ist einfach nicht so leicht, dieses Verhalten abzulegen. Aber wenn ich nicht mit dir auf den Ball gehen wollte, hätte ich dich sicher nicht gefragt. Es wäre leichter gewesen, mit jemanden anderen zu gehen, mit einem Mädchen zu gehen. Aber ich habe es lieber schwer, wenn ich dann mit dir hingehen darf. Nur…"

„Schon gut, hab verstanden.", lächelte Harry ehrlich, doch seine Augen blitzten gleich darauf umso wütender auf. „Trotzdem hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen, wie du in der Öffentlichkeit reagierst, bevor du mir derart vor den Kopf stößt und mich auch noch vor Snape so, ich weiß nicht, so…"

„…hinstelle, als wärest du mir nichts als lästig.", vollendete diesmal Draco den Satz und wollte näher an Harry herantreten, bereits mit der nächsten Entschuldigung auf den Lippen. Eine abwehrend erhobene Hand hielt ihn auf.

„Vergiss es! Mit einer Entschuldigung ist es nicht getan. Vorher musst du dich entscheiden, wie du vor anderen zu mir stehst und ich will so etwas nicht mehr erleben.", fauchte Harry wütend und trat lieber noch etwas zurück.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Draco.

„Ich will mit dir auf dem Ball tanzen, mit dir am Tisch sitzen und was man halt sonst noch macht. Wenn du das nicht willst, sag es jetzt.", klärte Harry mit dem einfachen Beispiel auf.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es hört sich einfach an, aber ich dachte auch nicht, dass ich vor Snape so reagieren würde, wie ich es eben getan habe.", gab Draco zu.

Harry presste bekümmert die Lippen zusammen und starrte auf seine Füße, als er vorschlug: „Du kannst es dir bis zum übernächsten Sonntag überlegen. Wenn du mich um neun zum Hogsmeade-Wochenende abholst, gehen wir ganz normal nach Hogsmeade und dann vielleicht auf den Ball. Mit dem Danach sehen wir weiter, wenn der vorbei ist. Wenn du nicht kommst, na ja…"

Fragend sah Harry auf und Draco nickte ihm bestätigend zu, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Gut. Dann bis gleich in Zaubertränke.", nickte Harry und drehte sich rasch um, lief so schnell wie er konnte die Treppe hinauf, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht noch zu weinen begann. Als er außer Sichtweite war hielt er an und befühlte seine Wangen. Sie waren trocken. Der Tränenreiz war auch schon am abklingen. Eher begann er zu resignieren. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass der Blonde kommen würde. Wenn Dracos Vater auch nur auf dem indirektesten Wege etwas erführe, würde es mehr Ärger geben, als Draco riskieren konnte.

Das war ihnen Beiden klar, doch im Gegensatz zu Harry war sich Draco einige Korridore von Harry getrennt, nicht so sicher, ob es den Ärger nicht wert wäre, wenn er dafür vor der ganzen Schule mit Harry tanzen könnte. Nur ein Tanz würde reichen.

„Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen.", hauchte eine bittere Stimme im Dunkel eine ungenützten Ganges. Die vor kaum gebändigter Wut zitternde Gestalt, der die Stimme gehörte wandte sich langsam um und machte sich davon, während ein Plan sich über wütenden Gedanken zu formen begann.

Harry hingegen wusste gar nicht, was er denken sollte. Klar es tat weh, wie schnell Draco ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, aber war es nicht auch so, dass er so etwas erwartet hatte? Wie konnte er denken, dass Draco von einem Tag auf den anderen seine ganze Art ändern und offen zu ihm stehen würde? Seit sie sich damals vor ihrem ersten Jahr hier in Hogwarts in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatten, hatte er doch immer ablehnend reagiert, weil er es so gelernt hatte. Wie konnte er erwarten, dass der Blonde diese Erziehung von einer Sekunde auf die andere ablegte?

Und trotzdem tat es weh.

_Hör auf, an dir selbst zu zweifeln... Es wäre das Beste wenn du einfach einmal den Mund hältst und beobachtest, was weiter passiert und das ohne einen, der deine Hand hält. Es wird schon nichts passieren – also hör auf zu jammern!_

‚Siles hat Recht. Ich sollte dem Ganzen Zeit geben. Mal sehen, was weiter passiert.', dachte Harry bei sich, als er an den Vorwurf des Älteren dachte. Jetzt hieß es erst einmal, den nächsten Gang rechts und ab zur ersten Stunde. Er verfluchte den Montag, an dem er jede Stunde mit den Slytherin hatte. Wie sollte er Draco gegenüber reagieren?

Doch Harry hatte sich zu viele Gedanken gemacht. Draco sah zwar auf, als er den Klassenraum nach dem Blonden betrat, aber er saß schon ganz vorne, sodass er Harry nicht mit seinen ständigen Blicken nervös machen konnte. Und Harry, der setzte sich sofort so, dass irgendein Größerer zwischen ihm und dem Prinzen der Slytherin saß. Es war lächerlich, aber es wirkte.

In Zaubertränke entdeckte Harry, dass er sich im Trank geirrt hatte. Es war ein anderer, mit weniger Nebenwirkungen, der in das Reinweiße Medium gehörte. Harry hatte vergessen, dass der Trank, über den er mit Siles gesprochen hatte, zu den Schwarzen gehörte, aber er tat sich immer noch schwer die Tränke überhaupt auseinander zuhalten, also konnte man ihm keinen großen Vorwurf machen. Aber das hieß nicht, dass dieser Trank nicht genau so leicht war. Nun gut, vor einem Jahr hätte er das kaum behautet, doch jetzt hatte er einen großen, grünäugigen Mitschüler in seinem Ohr, der ihm immer wieder vorkaute: ‚Wenn du morgen in den Unterricht gehst, kannst du den Trank!'

Wie vermisste er die Wochenenden, wenn Siles ihm die erforderlichen Kenntnisse für Zaubertränke eingebläut hatte. Alles Wehren hatte Harry nicht geholfen, schließlich war der Ältere verantwortlich für den Jüngeren und wollte nicht blamiert werden, und irgendwann hatte er erkannt, dass er wenigstens einen Hauch von Begabung hatte. Nur wenn es an die langen Tränke ging, schmiss er bei dem größten Teil noch immer die Nerven weg. Und brauen konnte er nach wie vor nur nach Rezept und nicht mit eigenem Nachdenken und Kombinieren.

Aber trotz der recht großen Lücken in seinem Können, schaffte er es mit einigem Glück, einen fast richtigen Zaubertrank abzugeben. Aber er würde funktionieren und das war wichtig. Jetzt kam es nur darauf an, ihn nicht zuerst abzugeben, denn das würde auffallen.

Einer der Gryffindors war dann gerade am Aufstehen, als es das erste Mal passierte. Hinter ihm gab es ein Glucksen und dann duckte sich auch schon die Menge um ihn herum. Nur er nicht, denn er hatte die Masse, die an ihm vorbei und Merlin sei dank nicht über ihn hinweg wogte, wirklich nicht erwartet. Und kaum war das Geschehen vorbei, da gab es auch schon das nächste und diesmal kam die Menge von der Seite und Harry folgte dem Beispiel seiner Kollegen, sich unter den Tischen zu verkriechen, gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Noch drei weitere Male kam dieses markante Geräusch, dann gab es ein Zischen und die ersten wagten sich in höhere Gefilde. Und was Harry dann sah, war ein mit verschränkten Armen vor der Klasse aufgebauter Snape, dem die Adern an der Stirn zu explodieren schienen. „Die Klasse ist entlassen. Die verbliebenen Zaubertränke zu mir. Die nächste Stunde machen wir das ganz NOCH EINMAL!!!"

Harry traute sich beinahe nicht, seinen schon verkorkten Zaubertrank nach vorne zu bringen, doch Snape war schon dabei, die Schuldigen der Misere herauszufischen, damit sie den Raum säubern konnten. Mit einem kurzen Blick in die Runde, als er seinen Zaubertrank ablieferte, erkannte Harry, dass Draco schon verschwunden war.

Und so lief es auch die nächsten Stunden: Draco sah kurz auf, wenn er die Klasse betrat und saß immer ganz vorne, Harry meist schräg hinter ihm und einen großen Schüler zwischen ihm und dem Blonden. Und zu Mittag saß er gegenüber Dean, der ihm mit seinen weit gestikulierenden Armen sowieso alle Sicht nahm.

Verwandlung, die letzten zwei Stunden des Tages schien McGonagall derart gefrustet von dem morgendlichen Stress mit Hermine, zu dem sie der Direktor hinzu gebeten hatte, dass sie die Gryffindor größten Teils links liegen lies. Sogar als Hermine, die mal wieder direkt vor ihr saß und deren Hand kaum aus der Luft herabsank, schon halb auf dem Tisch lag. Doch obwohl ihre Hand öfters direkt in ihrem Gesicht herumfuchtelte, zuckte Die Hauslehrerin nicht einmal mit den Augen. Keiner in der Klasse konnte sich dabei ein Kichern verkneifen, doch auch das wurde ignoriert.

Und als dieser Teil des Tages vorbei war, schien Hermine so genervt, dass sie ihm wie ein Hund durch das Schloss folgte. Harry hatte zu ihrem Leidwesen jedoch beileibe nicht so viel Geduld wie seine Lehrerin es hatte und er begann schon nach wenigen Metern zu joggen. Seine Freunde, darunter ein vor den Kopf gestoßener Ron, taten es ihm nach – Hermine leider auch.

„Ist sie uns...gerade...wirklich...durch das ganze...Schloss...nachgerannt?", keuchte Dean und warf sich auf sein Bett, als sie endlich nach einem, wie es schien, kilometerlangen Sprint in ihren Schlafsälen angekommen waren.

„Ja und wenn du ihr die Tür nicht ins Gesicht geknallt hättest, wäre sie jetzt hier drinnen.", meinte Neville, der anscheinend nicht mehr außer Atem war und dafür einen verfluchenden Blick von Ron erhielt, da er nicht anders konnte seine Freundin zu verteidigen, während er trotz seines Trainings immer noch schwer atmete

Aber Harry neben ihm schien auch so tot wie er, was ihn auf ein anderes Thema brachte: „Sag mal, Harry, hast du in Amerika auch Quidditch gespielt?" Ron hockte sich auf seinem Bett etwas anders hin und auch Seamus wandte sich ihnen zu.

„Was? Oh, nein, da gab es keine Zeit für, weil ich einigen Stoff nachholen musste. Sie waren vor allem in DADA weiter als wir und ich hätte sonst nicht bleiben können. Aber es war ganz okay, denn ihre Mannschaft war auch so verdammt gut.", erwiderte Harry, der sich in Wirklichkeit ziemlich gegrämt hatte, dass er nicht in die Mannschaft gekonnt hatte. Aber der damalige Sucher war auch Teamchef gewesen und hatte ihn nicht einmal in der Nähe seines Teams haben wollen. Und dann hatte Siles ihn mit seiner Nachhilfe für Zaubertränke und schwarze Magie belagert.

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte leicht, als die Scham in ihm aufstieg, dass er von dem Unterricht in schwarzer Magie nicht einmal Ron erzählen konnte. Siles hatte ihn zwar dazu angehalten, seinem Freund alles zu erzählen, aber erst musste er sich über dieses alles klar werden.

„Na, wenn du willst, kannst du ja wieder bei uns einsteigen. Ginny ist doch eh schon genervt, weil sie nicht genug Zeit für ihren Freund hat." Ron verdrehte die Augen, als er sich an die vielen Klagen seiner Schwester erinnerte. „Und dabei weiß ich gar nicht, wer der Kerl ist. Das will sie nämlich mal wieder nicht verraten."

„Oh, du Armer.", lachte Seamus spöttisch und sprang hyperaktiv wie er war auf. „Ich geh jetzt zu meinem Schatz und damit ihr alle es wisst, sein Name ist Sebastian!"

Neville lachte leise und sah dem Wirbelwind hinterher.

„Also, Harry, wie sieht es aus? Willst du ins Team zurück?", fragte Ron, als Seamus ausgeflogen war.

Harry überlegte kurz, schüttelte aber nur kurz den Kopf. „Weißt du, Ron, eigentlich hab ich nur mit Quidditch begonnen, weil ich so fliegen konnte. Aber an dem Spiel liegt mir gar nicht so viel. Klar ich mag es, ich schau es mir gerne an, aber eigentlich mag ich an der Sache nur das Fliegen. Und dazu muss ich nicht spielen. Also nein, tut mir Leid, du wirst Ginny weiterhin quälen müssen.", sagt er schließlich und hoffte sich genügend erklärt zu haben.

Ron stöhnte nur und warf sich nach hinten auf sein Bett, während sich Harry das alles ruhig ansah. Und der letzte im Bunde, Dean? Der sah sich das alles stumm aus der Ecke an, so wie er es in den letzten Wochen immer tat...

„Hey! Wohin des Weges, Traumwandler?", lachte Blaise, als er nach dem Abendessen, wo Draco nicht aufgetaucht war, nach einer halben Stunde des Suchens denselben vor sich hin schlendernd im Irrgarten des Kellergewölbes fand. Es musste etwas passiert sein, nachdem er verschwunden war.

Draco zuckte nur die Schultern und schlurfte weiter seiner Wege.

„Hast du irgendetwas auf dem Herzen?", fragte Blaise weiter und dirigierte Draco in einen Gang, der zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum führte.

„Ich habe was Dummes gemacht und weiß nicht, ob ich noch was Dummes tun soll. Na ja, eigentlich ist alles, was ich noch machen kann in irgendeiner Weise dumm."

„Ok." Blaise stolperte neben Draco her und beschloss einfach einmal zu warten. Er blickte nicht durch, aber er spürte, dass Dracos Plappermaul aktiviert war.

„Ich habe mich vorhin wie vereinbart mit Harry zum Frühlingsfest verabredet.", stellte der Blonde in den Raum.

„Ist doch gut."

„Und es gleich wieder ruiniert, weil ich Harry vor Snape blöd angemacht habe. Jetzt ist er sauer und ich kann es nur wieder gut machen, wenn ich ab jetzt zu ihm stehe."

„Und weiter?", fragte Blaise schnell, als die Quelle der Informationen versiegte. Sie hatten doch abgesprochen, dass Draco sich nicht gleich vor gewissen Personen verriet. Und wie es sich anhörte, war Harry gar nicht so dumm gewesen und hatte das auch verstanden. Oder hatte Draco sich nicht erklärt?

„Ich habe vorher noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass, wenn ich mit ihm gehe, ich es auch öffentlich machen muss, weil Harry wohl kaum eine heimliche Beziehung haben will." Draco seufzte schwer, als er zu plappern begann: „Was irgendwann bei meinem Vater endet und auf seine Reaktion bin ich nicht gerade scharf. Aber wenn ich es gleich beende, oder besser gar nicht erst eine Beziehung mit Harry anfange, dann ist es auch einfach nur scheiße."

Blaise überging den sprachlichen Ausrutscher seines Freundes. „Willst du denn gleich eine Beziehung mit ihm?" Wenn Harry seinen Freund nicht verstand, wieso legte es Draco immer noch so darauf an, eine Beziehung mit ihm zu haben? Hatte Draco vielleicht gar nicht mit dem Schwarzhaarigen über das Problem Familie geredet, oder was war los?

Abrupt blieb Draco stehen und sah Blaise schockiert an. „Ich bin nicht wie du! Wenn ich jemanden so mag wie Harry, dann will ich auch eine Beziehung mit ihm, die über Sex hinausgeht. Aber das verstehst du ja nicht!"

„Noch etwas, oder bist du fertig.", fragte Blaise wütend nach und als Draco erkennend seufzte, ließ er den Blonden stehen. Er verstand ihn ja, aber er musste sich nicht alles bieten lassen. Wusste er denn nicht, dass er genau so über seine eigenen Handlungen und Beweggründe dachte? Hatte er nie mit seinem Freund darüber geredet, was für ihn auf dem Spiel stand, wenn er die falsche Wahl des Freundes oder der Freundin traf? Anscheinend nicht.

Nicht weit von dem Blonden, dem ein Schwarzhaariger in den Gedanken herumschwebte, stand ein anderer Schwarzhaarige mit hellen, grünen Augen vor einem Haufen Kessel und einem Schwamm in der Hand, hinter ihm ein großer, ebenfalls Schwarzhaariger mit dunklen, zufrieden blitzenden Augen.

„Brauchen Sie noch eine Spezialanleitung?", kam die scheinbar ruhige aber verdeckt mit Hohn und Selbstzufriedenheit unterlegte Stimme über schmale, sanft lächelnde Lippen.

„Vielleicht besser Spezialseife. Der Schleim ist nicht von Hand wegzumachen."

„Versuchen Sie es.", hauchte Snape und ließ sich etwas weiter weg auf den Sessel seines Schreibtischs sinken, die Beine locker überschlagen und die Arme verschränkt.

„Das ist…", Siles verstummte, als er schon den bestätigenden Blick auf dem blassen Gesicht sah. ‚…der Rest von einem Zaubertrank für Wasserresistenz so wie das nach Harzflüssigkeit riecht."

Da Siles wusste, wie sinnlos sein von Snape auferlegtes Vorhaben war, warf er den Schwamm mit Schwung in den Neben ihm stehenden Wassereimer und wirbelte zu dem Älteren herum. „Wenn Sie mich schwitzen sehen wollen, gibt es andere Methoden."

Snape verzog nicht eine Miene, nur sein Blick wurde dunkler. „Hatten wir das nicht schon?"

„Ich kann mich ja nicht an jeden meiner Partner erinnern, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir zwei schon mal…"

„Vorsicht!", fauchte Snape schnell und stand sorgsam bedacht auf. „Dieses Thema haben wir jetzt weit genug ausgeschöpft."

Zufrieden grinsend stemmte Siles die Fäuste in die Hüfte und sah zu dem kaum Größeren, der jetzt eindeutig zu dicht bei ihm stand, um nicht bedrohlich zu wirken, auf. Absichtlich beschloss er die Sache anders zu nehmen, als sie tatsächlich war.

„Plötzlich so nahe? Wo ist die Distanz, die zwischen Lehrer und Schüler herrschen sollte?", fragte er frech und sah enttäuscht, wie Snape abrückte.

„Sie wollen es nicht verstehen, was?", seufzte der Ältere und bemerkte unbehaglich, wie Siles wieder aufrückte.

„Was?"

„Dass ein kleinster Fehltritt Sie schneller aus Hogwarts entfernt, als der Hut gebraucht hat, um mich zu verfluchen, als er Sie in mein Haus eingeteilt hat.", erwiderte der Dunkeläugige finster und versuchte dem aufdringlichem Blick des eindeutig viel Jüngeren stand zu halten. Es gelang ihm, als Siles sich nachdenklich etwas abwandte.

„Ich weiß das durchaus. Aber ich weiß auch, dass Dumbledore viel zu neugierig und aufgebracht ist, um mich los zu werden. Er erhofft sich Informationen, die ich nicht habe oder nicht preisgeben kann. Nicht einmal Ihnen, Sir." Schnell sah er zu seinem Lehrer auf, der ihn misstrauisch musterte.

Ergeben kaute Siles kurz auf seinen Lippen. „Und schon habe ich zu viel gesagt. Ich denke, Nachsitzen ist für heute beendet, was? Bis morgen?"

„Bis morgen, nach dem Abendessen. Sie können dann mit den Kesseln fortfahren.", stimmte Snape zu, auf wenigstens einen Triumph hoffend.

„Na dann.", grinste Siles und beugte sich schnell hoch, um in einem Überraschungsmoment seinem Hauslehrer einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Er versuchte es zumindest, denn plötzlich fand er sich fast auf dem Boden liegend wieder und einem Snape mit mörderischem Blick gegenüber, die Hand noch vom Schlag gegen die etwas schmalere Brust erhoben.

Siles lächelte nur entschuldigend und gleichzeitig zufrieden, erntete aber nur einen verstörten Blick aus in Schatten liegenden, brennenden Augen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Raum und ließ einen versteinerten, vor Wut zitternden Mann zurück, der im nächsten Augenblick seinen Zauberstab zog und den Eimer mit Wasser derart explodieren ließ, dass auch sein Umhang leicht feucht wurde. Ihm folgten einige Kessel, dann erst sank Snape auf den einzigen Stuhl im Raum an seinen Schreibtisch und starrte vor sich hin, überlegend, ob er nur hätte anders auf den Jüngeren reagieren müssen, um so einem verheerenden Ergebnis zu entgehen.

Er gab zu, er war verstört, aber nur, weil er nicht wusste, wie er seinen neuen Schüler derart abblocken konnte, ohne ihm Zunder für weitere zweideutige Worte zu geben oder derartige Gespräche, die wiederum zu einseitig geführt waren und in die falsche Richtung verliefen, endgültig zu unterbinden. Außerdem war der Mann nicht nur ein Cygnos und dementsprechend argumentierfähig und -freudig, sondern Snape hatte auch nie die Chance gehabt, so wie bei seinen anderen Schülern, dem Jungen über die Jahre hinweg einen gewissen Respekt ihm gegenüber einzupflanzen. Der Junge war eindeutig schon zu nahe daran ein Mann zu sein, um noch den tiefen Respekt gegenüber ihm, dessen Methoden er nicht von klein auf erfahren hatte, zu entwickeln, den er sonst von seinen Schülern gewohnt war. Und er selbst war eindeutig zu alt, um mit einem derartig respektlosen, hormongesteuerten Burschen artgerecht und schlagfertig umzugehen, ohne selbst blöd oder peinlich berührt, geschweige denn sprachlos, dazustehen.

Währenddessen hatte Snape seinen privaten Bereich betreten und nippte schon an seinem zweiten Glas doppeltem Scotch, einer Lösung dieses Problems nicht einen Zentimeter näher. ‚Eine Sache wird nur zu einem Problem, wenn man sie selbst zu einem Problem macht.'

Ergeben dieser Weisheit gegenüber kippte Snape den Rest des Alkohols weg und beschloss einfach alles zu ignorieren, was jetzt nicht mit Bett oder schlafen zu tun hatte - oder mit den Aufgaben der Drittklässler, die noch vor dem Schlafen gehen Turmhoch auf seinem Schreibtisch auf ihn warteten.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftraum der Slytherin machte sich Siles ganz andere Gedanken. Er wusste zwar, dass es so gut wie hoffnungslos war, den Eisbrocken mit Namen Snape zu schmelzen, aber schwere Aufgaben waren ihm immer schon die Liebsten gewesen, also warum nicht zumindest an der Oberfläche kratzen.

Der einzige Haken war, dass man Männer wie Snape nicht ohne Preis reizen konnte und von gewissen Preisen wollte Siles gar nicht wissen, ob er bereit war, sie zu zahlen, egal was die Belohnung war. ‚Oh Mann! Snape wäre der Hauptgewinn.', stellte Siles einfach einmal fest, bevor er indirekt beschloss den Versuch zu wagen. Snape war eine Falle in die er fallen würde, ohne sich allzu schnell daraus zu befreien. Und wer wusste schon, ob er nach der Zeit, die er brauchte Snape zu gewinnen, noch bereit war sich überhaupt die Mühe zu machen aus der Falle zu entkommen. Immerhin würde er dann schon dafür sorgen, dass nicht nur er in der Falle saß.

Ein Teil tief in seinem Inneren quoll über vor Sorge, dass auch dieser Erfolg des Eroberns ihn am Ende leer und ohne Gefühl für die erlangte Beute zurück lassen würde. Wie oft war ihm das Interesse an der Beute schon während der Jagd entglitten und wie oft hatte er dieses fehlende Interesse zu spät bemerkt?

„Damit auch du es verstehst: Hau endlich ab!"

Überrascht sah Siles auf, als ihn dieser Satz aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er stand noch im Eingang zum Gemeinschaftraum und blickte auf eine Szene die nicht nur ihn als Zuschauer hatte. Rund um ihn herum standen Slytherin, die neugierig, aber ohne Urteil, zusahen, wie Draco Pansy Parkinson mit einem einfachen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs einmal einen Salto in der Luft machen ließ, um sie dann plump auf den harten Boden nieder fallen zu lassen – mit dem Gesicht voraus.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Siles einen der jüngeren Schüler neben ihm.

„Draco ist ganz aufgebracht kurz nach Blaise hier rein gekommen, hat sich auf die Couch gepflanzt und keine Sekunde später klebte Pansy an ihm. Als hätte sie seine Stimmung gar nicht gemerkt.", erwiderte der Junge mit eingeschüchtertem Blick zu ihm auf.

„Hat sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht.", sagte Siles zu sich selbst, denn beinahe alle Schüler zogen sich augenblicklich zurück, als Draco seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen ließ. Nur über Siles glitt der Blick ignorierend, der geduldig wartete, bis sie endlich alleine waren, um seine Wut wegen Dracos Verhalten gegenüber Harry an dem Blonden auszulassen.

Und dann begann das Donnerwetter über Draco herein zu brechen: „Wie hirnrissig muss man sein, um seinen Schwarm erst dazu zu bringen, mit einem auf den Ball zu gehen, nur um ihn gleich darauf auf die dümmste, niedrigste, verachtenswerteste Weise, die sich ein Idiot nur ausdenken kann…"

„Siles, bitte…"

„…derart vor einem Lehrer, der nicht lieber sieht als einen gedemütigten Gryffindor, bloßzustellen! Ich hoffe für dich, dass deine Entschuldigung auf Händen und Knien von statten gegangen ist, sonst sorge ich dafür, dass genau das morgen beim Frühstück von der ganzen Schule…"

„Ich weiß…"

„…zu bewundern ist! So etwas Erbärmliches, Gemeines, Widerwärtiges und Billiges wie dein Verhalten heute…"

„Siles…"

„…deine Wortwahl…"

„Schon gut…"

„….und was du sonst noch Stumpfsinniges, Bescheuertes, Gestörtes oder was weiß ich was gemacht hast, will ich nie wieder sehen, sonst befördere ich persönlich deinen kleinen, gemeinen und mit Bosheit gefüllten Hintern in den See vor dem Schloss. Haben wir uns verstanden, oder soll ich fortfahren, du…"

„HALT ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!!!"

Tatsächlich hielt Siles kurz inne. Gerade lange genug, damit Draco noch einmal tief Luft holen konnte, bevor das Gewitter nach einer kurzen Ruhepause wieder einsetzten konnte.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe..."

„Sag mal spinnst du? Das kannst du vergessen, du…"

„…um mich zu entscheiden.", fuhr Draco Siles' Worte abwehrend fort, als hätte der Andere nichts gesagt.

„Wie jetzt. Entscheiden? Was verdammt musst du jetzt noch entscheiden. Wie du dich entschuldigst? Das habe ich dir doch gerade ganz klar aufgezeigt, oder waren deine Ohren so zu von deiner eigenen Scheiße, dass…"

„Siles!"

„Was?!" Langsam fand Siles kein Tor mehr für seine Wut.

„Mit Harry ist alles geklärt, sobald ich mich entschieden habe. Ob ich es aber zum Guten oder zum Bösen wende, hängt eben von meiner Entscheidung ab und die kann ich einfach nicht objektiv genug herausfiltern!" Draco verzog kurz das Gesicht. Seine Erziehung wirkte sich allmählich auch auf seiner Wortwahl aus.

„Dann sprich.", forderte Siles seinen Gegenüber auf.

„Ich frage dich, weil du aus einer Reinblütlerfamilie kommst und nicht so …"

„Jaja, überspring den Teil mal."

„Gut: Ich kann mich entscheiden, ob ich mit Harry gehe und dafür einen Haufen Ärger mit meiner Familie bekomme, oder ob ich Harry Harry sein lasse und…"

„…es auf ewig bereue.", seufzte Siles, als Draco verstummte, nicht mutig genug diesen Satz zu beenden. „Meinst du nicht, du bist etwas zu vorschnell, jetzt schon an die Zukunft und Pläne zusammen mit Harry zu denken?"

„Das hat Blaise in etwa auch gesagt.", maulte Draco und warf sich auf die Couch. „Das Problem ist nur, dass, wenn ich mich Harry auch nur ansatzweise zuwende und meine Familie das erfährt, was kaum zu vermeiden ist, dann wird – ungeachtet des Objekts meiner Aufmerksamkeit – von mir erwartet, um ihn zu werben, um mein Gesicht zu wahren, was wiederum eine Bestrafung wegen dem Objekt meiner unwillkommenen Wahl nach sich zieht. Und das trifft dann auch Harry."

Siles keuchte verwirrt, als er diesen Redeschwall vernahm. „Ich wiederhole: Wenn du dich mit Harry zeigst, erwartet man von dir gemäß deinem Stand auch die angemessene Art dich mit ihm zu zeigen - in einer festen Beziehung, die schon auf etwas Festeres hin geplant ist. Aber weil es Harry ist, den du gewählt hast, wirst du gleichzeitig hinter dem Rücken der Öffentlichkeit bestraft und deine Zukunft mit Harry, die ja offiziell geplant und in Stein gemeißelt ist, verbaut. Und das obwohl du in Wirklichkeit nur eine einfache Beziehung mit Harry haben möchtest – zumindest jetzt."

„Exakt." Draco schloss ergeben die Augen. „Ich sollte es lassen, nicht wahr?"

„Nein.", warf Siles sofort ein. „Man kann nicht aufgeben, nur weil es Probleme gibt. Versuch es. Genieße es solange wie du nur kannst, sonst bereust du es auf ewig. Deine Familie kann so viel sagen wie sie will, es ist im Endeffekt alleine Harrys Entscheidung, wie ihr Beide reagieren werdet. Solltet ihr am Ende in einer Ehe dastehen, wird wohl auch deine Familie nichts dagegen haben, immerhin hast du ja wenigstens Harry Potter gewählt und er ist besser als ein Schlammblut. Seine Berühmtheit wird ist in diesem Fall sicher ein großer Pluspunkt."

„Du stellst das so einfach hin, als sei es doch egal, was meine Familie für meine Bestrafung ersinnt.", seufzte Draco und vergrub sein Gesicht unter einem Kissen.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Aber du scheinst das gegen und nicht mit Harry entscheiden zu wollen. Anstatt mit ihm zu reden und vielleicht eine Mittellösung zu finden, hockst du hier und versuchst ihm alles Recht zu machen. Aber auch er muss Kompromisse eingehen. Wenn du etwas nicht kannst, aber er schon, dann wird es eben auch an ihm liegen euer Problem zu lösen. Aber du musst ihn aufklären, bevor du von ihm Verständnis, Einsicht oder eine Lösung forderst. Ohne das nötige Wissen kann er dich nicht verstehen und wird dich immer falsch verstehen, auch wenn du ihn abweist."

Draco lugte unterdessen bereits unter dem Kissen hervor. „Du meinst, selbst wenn ich ihn aus gutem Grund und um seiner selbst willen ablehne, dann wird er es falsch auffassen, weil er ja nicht weiß warum ich es tue, weil ich es ihm nicht sage."

„Ja. Und jetzt hör auf, alles nachzuplappern und von ‚ihn ablehnen' zu sprechen. Du willst doch mit ihm zusammen sein."

„Das war doch nur ein Beispiel. Natürlich will ich mit ihm zusammen sein. Ich werde ihn am nächsten Sonntag wie vereinbart abholen und ihm alles sagen, was ich dir gesagt habe. Vielleicht hast du Recht und ihm fällt eine Lösung ein."

„Oder er hat einen Kompromiss, der euch beide glücklich macht ohne euch zu schaden."

Draco sagte nichts mehr, sondern erhob sich.

„Sag mal…", fragte in diesem Moment Siles. „Was meinst du eigentlich damit, dass du ihn abholst wie vereinbart? Steht die Verabredung denn noch?"

„Das erzähl ich dir morgen früh. Jetzt muss ich mich erst einmal von deinen Beleidigungen erholen. Und etwas muss ich dich doch auch dafür schmoren lassen, oder?", lachte Draco, wieder etwas fröhlicher und stürmte die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. ‚Außerdem muss ich mich bei Blaise entschuldigen. Ich hab ihn wieder mal total missverstanden. Ich hab doch versprochen gleich mit Harry über das Problem Eltern zu reden und er wusste ja nicht, dass keine Zeit dazu war.'

Siles sah ihm nur missmutig hinterher, als ihm ein anderes Problem in den Kopf schoss. „Oh Gott, habe ich denn keine eigenen Probleme?", seufzte er und stemmte sich von der Couch hoch, in die er sich eben erst voller Elan geworfen hatte. Es wurde Zeit fürs Bett.

So dachte er es sich jedenfalls...

„Gibt es einen guten Grund, dass ich hier bin, oder dachtest du dir, es wäre lustig mich den ganzen Weg hier auf sprinten zu lassen?", murrte Siles, als er Harry zufrieden lächelnd an den Fenstern stehen sah. Wieso war dieser verdammt Astronomieturm eigentlich so hoch?

„Eigentlich nicht, aber ich wollte wissen, wie es dir so mit dem Schrecken des Kerkers ergangen ist. War das Nachsitzen erfolgreich?", kicherte der Kleinere und duckte sich unter den blank putzenden Blick des Slytherin.

„Sehr erfolgreich.", kam die verspätete Antwort und raubte Harry schlagartig den Atem. Wie ein Fisch fühlte er sich, als sein Kopf versuchte die zwei Worte auch richtig zu verarbeiten.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?", keuchte Harry auch schon, als sein Hirn wieder frei genug für eigene Worte war. „Reden wir hier über denselben Mann? Severus Snape, den Vampir Hogwarts? Die Fledermaus im Dienst?"

„Ist er ein Vampir?", fragte Siles nach, den es wunderte, wie Harry seinen Lehrer nannte.

„Was? Nein, ich glaube nicht, ist doch auch egal! Was willst du von dem Kerl?" Harry wirkte verwirrt, weil Siles so etwas fragte.

Siles runzelte die Stirn und blickte konzentriert in die dunkleren Augen seines Gegenübers, der noch immer sprachlos seine Mundakrobatik übte. „Weiß nicht, mal sehen."

Schweigen.

„Ich mag ihn zwar nicht sonderlich, aber ich will, dass du so etwas nur machst, wenn es dir auch ernst ist. Du setzt nicht nur deine Schule, sondern auch seinen Beruf aufs Spiel." Das waren schließlich die Worte welche die Stille brachen und Harry sprach sie im absoluten Ernst.

„Auch gut.", wiegelte der Ältere einfach ab. „Aber du selbst solltest jetzt erst einmal darüber nachdenken, wann du mit unserem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Hauslehrer reden willst." Siles baute sich vor Harry auf und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Bitte, Siles. So einfach ist das nicht."

„Natürlich nicht, aber es wird auch nicht einfacher, je länger du wartest. Er ist dein Anhaltspunkt, also mach etwas. Ich würde sagen rede dieses Wochenende mit ihm."

„Wie stellst du dir das denn vor. Soll ich im Unterricht aufstehen und damit herausplatzen?"

„Harry, hör auf so …ach! Hör einfach auf damit!"

Harry erwiderte den feurigen Blick ebenso aufgebracht. Er wollte doch einfach nicht mit Snape über seine eine Erinnerung, in der dieser Fremde und Snape vorgekommen waren, reden. Am liebsten würde er alles was mit Snape zutun hatte wieder vergessen. Außerdem, wie sollte er das rüberbringen? Und was war, wenn sich heraus stellte, dass diese Erinnerungen gar nicht echt waren?

„Ich kann mir denken, was du jetzt denkst.", seufzte Siles. „Aber um es herauszufinden, was wahr ist und was nicht, bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig. Das Gespräch hatten wir schon oft genug. Und du musst endlich wissen, wer dieser Fremde ist."

Harry seufzte noch etwas herzzerreißender. Aber trotzdem lauschte er aufmerksam Siles folgenden Worten: „Ich denke, du solltest den Unterricht vielleicht als Ausgangspunkt nehmen. Sorg dafür, dass du Nachsitzen musst. Das wird nicht schwer sein, wenn du in der nächsten Stunde schon Mist baust. Wie ich Snape kennen gelernt habe, ist er auf Faulheit oder Schusseligkeit nicht gut zu sprechen, vor allem wenn es eine gewisse Gruppe Sechstklässler betrifft."

Ein breites Grinsen lag auf Siles Gesicht, das der unwillige Harry aber nicht erwidern konnte. In ihm sperrte sich noch immer alles gegen die Vorstellung mit Snape reden zu müssen. Ganz egal, wie gut seine wieder gefundenen und vielleicht echten Erinnerungen auch waren - die Erinnerungen seit Hogwarts waren gewiss echt und genauso unerfreulich und standen im krassen Gegensatz zu seinen positiven Erinnerungen von Snape.

Gerade wollte Siles zu einem erneuten Überredungsversuch ansetzten, als ihn der Jüngere dazwischen fuhr. „Gut ich mach es so. Gleich am Donnerstag, wenn wir wieder Zaubertränke haben. Aber, wenn es klappt, kommst du mit und stehst für den Notfall direkt vor der Tür, um mich zu retten!"

„Ja, der brave, mutige Siles steht vor der Tür, um den kleinen, schmächtigen jungen Harry vor den Fängen der großen, bösen Schlange namens Snape zu retten.", veräppelte Siles den Jüngeren.

Harry knurrte nur gespielt. Das Lächeln, das er dann auf den Lippen Siles' entdeckte, ließ ihn kurz stocken.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er neugierig und etwas zaghaft nach, denn das Lächeln sah nicht gerade glücklich, sondern etwas wehmütig aus.

„Wie siehts mit dir und Draco aus?", kam die leise Frage auf seine eigene.

„Oh." Harry sah nachdenklich auf den Boden. Er hatte den ganzen Tag vermieden darüber nach zu denken. „Keine Ahnung, mal sehen?"

„Ihr trefft euch trotzdem in Hogsmeade?"

„Ja, denke schon, wenn er kommt, dann gehen wir. Wenn nicht, na ja...", sagte Harry und zuckte gespielt gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Verstehe." Siles dachte kurz an sein Gespräch mit dem Blonden zurück und fuhr dann fort. „Ich habe das auch schon ihm gesagt, aber ich denke, ihr solltet zusammen eine Lösung finden. Man mag es nicht glauben, aber Draco ist recht gefangen in den Regeln seines Standes und er hat keinen Rückhalt in seiner Familie. Ihr solltet euch beide überlegen, ob es da eine Lösung gibt und vor allem du musst ihm da einen guten Grund geben, dass er das ‚Risiko' eingeht..."

Harry hörte ihm schweigend zu, wiegte aber nur nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. Er würde jetzt ganz sicher keine Entscheidung treffen. Er konnte es noch gar nicht. Aber sein Freund hatte Recht, er musste einmal ernst mit Draco reden, damit sie sich auch klar waren, was sie wollten. ‚Ich wüsste nur gerne, was ich selbst will.'

Völlig in seinen Gedanken verloren schreckte Harry regelrecht auf, als er einen Arm um sich geschlungen fand. Dem Größeren dankbar für diese fürsorgliche Geste lächelte er leicht vor sich hin.

Dann wiederholte sich dasselbe wie von früher an diesem Tag. Ohne ein Wort verließen sie den Turm und ebenso wortlos trennten sie sich am Fuß der Treppe und marschierten in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Nur das Harry jetzt den direkten Weg in den Gryffindorturm einschlug und diesmal neidisch auf die Eigenschaft von Siles war, nahe Momente schnell zu verarbeiten und zu vergessen.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen für Harry absolut reibungslos. Die Lehrer, fast alle froh ihn wieder zu sehen, verbrachten einen großen Teil der Stunden, ihm Fragen über seine Schule in Amerika zu stellen, darunter auch wie der Lehrplan dort aussah. Natürlich ignorierte Snape ihn als einziger Lehrer von allen, aber er hatte nur zwei Stunden mit ihm, also war das ertragbar. Nun gut Binns ignorierte ihn auch, aber das tat er eigentlich bei jedem Schüler und manchmal auch bei Lehrern, also wich in dieser Stunde nichts von der Norm ab.

Draco hingegen bescherte ihm die ersten Minuten des Dienstag reichlich Kopfzerbrechen. Doch schnell stellte sich heraus, dass ihn der Blonde nur aus der Ferne musterte und ihm durch keine Regung oder Handlung irgendetwas vermittelte. Er saß nur immer abseits und mied ihn, was Harry einerseits erleichterte, aber andererseits tierisch nervte. Wie sollte er sich denn klar werden, was er wollte, wenn er dem Blonden nie nahe kam – oder der ihm?

Sein alter Hauskollege Siles hatte währenddessen mit ganz anderen Dingen zu kämpfen. Er hatte täglich Nachsitzen bei seinem Hauslehrer und diese eineinhalb Stunden verliefen ganz und gar nicht so, wie er sie geplant hatte. Er bekam nur einen Eimer mit Wasser in die Hand, einen Fetzten ins Gesicht und wurde dann alleine gelassen, um sich um die verschmutzten Kessel zu kümmern, die jeden Tag mehr zu werden schienen, da der Schwarzhaarige Slytherin mit den meisten der Eisenprodukte nicht vorankam. Und dabei war er sich auch noch sicher, dass Snape ihn irgendwie durch die Wand beobachtete, während er unsinnige Zaubertränke produzierte, die extra viel Dreck machten, der von ihm beseitigt werden musste.

Und was sagte Harry dazu? Der lachte sich schlapp und mied ihn, nachdem ihm Siles so richtig schön und detailreich erklärt hatte, wie genau er den Älteren denn nun rumkriegen wollte. Nur, wie sollte er den Plan, der recht abstrus war, nur umsetzen, wenn er seinen Lehrer nie lange genug alleine antraf?

Und während er sich nach ein bisschen Nähe sehnte, hatte Ron zuviel davon, denn seit Montag wich Hermine unter dem Vorwand, sie müssen ihre Beziehung wieder etwas auffrischen, nicht von seiner Seite. Harry hatte kaum Zeit mit seinem Freund zu sprechen, denn kaum waren sie alleine, kam Hermine herbei gesaust und beschlagnahmte ihren Freund. Er schien zwar auch genervt von Hermine, doch er widersprach ihr nicht, sondern folgte ihr mit den Worten, er wolle ihre Beziehung eben noch retten.

Natürlich war Seamus, der sich als regelrechter Kuppler auftat, der alle Jungen den rechten Weg weisen wollte – sprich die Homosexualität -, gar nicht überzeugt und er schimpfte sich mit Beleidigungen gegen Hermine durch den Tag. Der Grund war wahrscheinlich, dass Sebastian Dienstags und Mittwochs einen zugestopften Stundenplan hatte und sie sich nicht sehen konnten. Harry fand es zum Lachen und er konnte über die Abwesendheit seines Freundes für eine Weile hinwegsehen.

So vergingen die nächsten zwei Tage und dann kam der Donnerstag.

„Will nicht.", murrte Harry, als Ron an seiner Decke zerrte und sie mit Hilfe eines gegen die Seite des Bettes gestemmten Fußes wirklich etwas von dem zusammen gekugeltem Geschöpf darunter wegzerrte.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht willst! Ich doch auch nicht.", schnaufte Ron und zerrte weiter. „Aber ich will auch kein Wasser benutzten."

Und schon krachte es, als Ron, der die Decke plötzlich ganz für sich hatte, nach hinten stürzte und einen eleganten Fallrückzieher über die am Boden stehenden Schuhe seiner eigenen Person vollführte. Sein Stöhnen und Geschrei war nicht richtig zu hören, denn die eroberte Decke lag über seinem Gesicht.

Harry, dem so gar nicht zum Lachen zu Mute war in dieser frühen, eiskalten und gemeinen Morgenstunde, lachte pro forma doch ein bisschen, angelte sich seinen Umhang und jammerte wegen der fehlenden Wärme, die seine geliebte Bettdecke ihm als einzige mit vollendeter Kunst spenden konnte. Nein, nicht einmal eine Zimmertemperatur von über zwanzig Grad.

„Hier ist das Wasser, Ron!", rief in diesem Moment Seamus mit breitem Grinsen und einem großen Eimer in der Hand. Das Grinsen schwand allerdings, als er den zerknitterten, aber trotzdem wachen und vor allem deckenlosen Harry im Bett kauern sah. Nun gut, die Augen waren zu, aber sitzen tat er schon einmal.

„Ich bin wach, aber Ron schläft noch, schau!", meinte Harry leise und deutete auf den am Boden unter der Decke liegenden Ron.

Zufrieden, ein neues Ziel gefunden zu haben – vor allem weil Neville seit Neuestem immer zuerst aufstand – packte Seamus den Eimer fester und schnappte nach der Decke. Schnell ein verwirrtes Gesicht enthüllt und schon war es nass. Mitsamt einem großen Teil des darunter folgenden Körpers und einem ebenso großen Teil der Decke.

„Nein! Ihr Monster, meine Decke!", schrie Harry und packte sich seinen Schatz. Bis sie quer auf seinen Beinen lag und augenblicklich klatschend wieder auf dem Boden, als Harry die Nässe spürte. Es wurde wohl Zeit sich eine neue Bettgefährtin zu suchen. Vielleicht die Schwester, die es sich so schön faul auf Rons Bett gemütlich machte?

„Harry, noch eine viertel Stunde und es gibt kein Frühstück mehr.", sagte in diesem Moment Neville durch die Tür, der sein Frühstück schon beendet hatte.

Und schon war Harry voll angezogen durch die Tür, die Brille fest in der Hand, der Umhang falsch herum um die Schultern und mit den Ärmeln zusammengebunden, weil die Kordeln in aller Frühe einfach unmenschlich waren, die Haare teils wild und teils noch wilder und die Hose blau, weil es eben seine Schlafanzugshose war.

Aber wozu gab es Freunde, die vier Hände hatten um gemeinsam eine Hose und einen Kamm zu tragen. Oh, und die Schuhe, die eindeutig nicht dieselbe Farbe hatten.

„Ähm, Leute.", rief Neville kleinlaut hinterher und hob die richtigen Schuhe auf. Langsam schlenderte er hinterher, in der Gewissheit, dass die Treppen erst wieder in Position schweben würden, wenn er unten war. Und müde Geister dachten eben nicht an komplizierte Umwege, um doch noch zum Frühstück zu gelangen – sie warteten, bis die Treppen bereit waren den Weg frei zu geben.

Wirklich keine fünf Minuten später saß Harry proper angezogen und mit überraschend nicht so wildem Haar im Saal und starrte Neville empört an, als er das erste Mal auf die Uhr sah und noch knapp dreißig Minuten bis zum Ende des Frühstücks sah.

„Es hat geklappt und das zählt.", lächelte Neville, der trotz vollem Magen noch einmal an dem Tisch Platz genommen hatte.

„Warst du in den Ferien vielleicht bei Ron daheim und hattest zu viel Umgang mit den Zwillingen oder warum wird aus dem ehrlichen, braven und treuen Neville plötzlich ein listiger, gemeiner und …ist das mit Vanille oder Schoko gefüllt.", unterbrach sich Harry selbst, als er sich ein Croissant schnappte. Kaum gefragt biss er auch schon hinein.

Er erhielt auch keine Antwort – und wenn hörte er nicht zu. Er machte sich nicht einmal darüber Gedanken, dass sich Neville vielleicht wirklich geändert haben könnte.

Das Frühstück war schnell beendet und so auch die erste Stunde mit ihrer Hauslehrerin. Aber dann kam DADA mit ihrem Lieblingslehrer und das verdarb Harry wirklich alles, denn der Lehrer schien es diese Stunde wirklich auf ihn abgesehen zu haben. Er hatte ihn jede Sekunde im Auge, wählte ihn ständig für seine Fragen aus – deren Antworten er natürlich nicht kannte – und zog ihn Punkte für jedes überflüssige Wort ab.

Das bewirkte, dass er mit dem Läuten regelrecht floh. Und es beruhigte ihn nicht ein bisschen, dass er nach dem Mittagessen schon wieder unter dem Blick des Professors leiden würde und das auch noch ohne Ron, der Zaubertränke als Hauptfach abgewählt hatte.

Dazu kam, das ihm heute in Zaubertränke etwas Unangenehmes bevor stand. Es war endlich Zeit Snape zu kontaktieren und den Weg dazu musste er sich heute ebnen.


End file.
